SECUESTRADO
by Carismai
Summary: Cloud no sabía, cuando el General Sefirot pareció corresponder a su flechazo, que iba a verse envuelto en un largo y tortuoso secuestro...
1. Prólogo

Se puede sentir admiración hacia alguien. Es algo natural.

Incluso esa admiración puede derivar en atracción.

E, incluso, con algo de suerte, esa atracción puede ser mutua.

Cuando a Cloud, un chaval de catorce años aspirante a SOLDADO con un flechazo por su General pareció pasarle esto último, creía que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida...

No pensó lo mismo cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse con llave mientras el General le sonreía con frialdad y la oscuridad invadía la habitación durante lo que serían meses en un tortuoso secuestro... .

Parejas:

Sefirot y Cloud (N/C)

Avisos y renuncias:

Sefirot y Cloud, así como todo el trasfondo de Final Fantasy que pueda aparecer, no me pertenecen y no pretendo sacar ningún beneficio más que entretener.

Este fic contendrá escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de quienes lo lean. Si no creéis que sea de vuestro agrado, por favor, pasad de largo.

Es el fic, desgraciadamente, con trazas más realistas que he escrito hasta el momento: lo que en él ocurre le puede pasar a cualquiera. Pero el que escriba esto no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con la situación ni mucho menos ¬¬, ni pretendo dar una visión positiva del hecho en sí.

Hechos todos estos comentarios y aclaraciones, sólo me queda esperar que disfrutéis el fic ;)

**PRÓLOGO**

Cloud, ¿estás despierto?

EL chico alzó la cabeza en la gastada cama sin sábanas, sin saber si oía o soñaba…

… y,al reconocer la voz, tembló, con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación.

Ganas…de verlo…

Se tapó la cara, sin querer llorar de nuevo, mientras se abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de hacerse el dormido a pesar del frío y del dolor.

Tal vez…si llegaba a creer que estaba dormido…

…aunque sabía que si realmente quería verlo ni estarlo de verdad le iba a ayudar.

¿Cloud?

EL chico maldijo la luz cuando inundó la oscura habitación como una afilada cuchilla amarilla…

…aunque enseguida empezó a entrar en débiles hilos.

La figura del General se recortó contra la luz, llenando casi todo el marco de la puerta.

Guiñó los ojos cuando encendió sin ningún aviso una linterna.

Cloud, ¿qué te pasa? – sonó su voz en la penumbra – Estás despierto. ¿Por qué no contestabas?

Tembló, pero no se pudo apartar, cuando el General Sefirot se le acercó, despacio.

Suavemente.

No...no me abraces o me derrumbaré, rogó el chico mentalmente, no me... .

Sefirot lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda cuando empzó a llorar, tratando de contener sus sollozos, cada vez más quebrados, llorando como un niño pequeño de tal manera que disimuló sus ya quince años.

Eh, shhhh... – le susurró Sefirot, acunándole – No te voy a hacer daño hoy...con lo bueno que has sido esta semana... shhh...

Cloud alzó tentativamente la cabeza, con cautela, mordiéndose el labio...

... y notó su angustia desaparecer levemente al ver que el General le sonreía, acercándole unas bolsas que no había visto.

Estuvo a punto de volver a llorar al ver lo que había en ellas.

Ropa.

Dos camisetas, un pantalón, unas mudas...

...y un pijama.

Un pijama...

LO cogió, apretándolo contra sí, acariciando la suave tela de algodón rojiza, casi llorando por su calidez.

¿Lo querías, verdad? – susurró el mayor, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Gr...gracias - dijo Cloud con un hilo de voz, tapándose la cara con la tela.

Shhhh – susurró Sefirot,abrazándole desde atrás. – Te dije que si eras bueno, yo sería bueno. Ven...vamos a ponértelo... .

Cloud sintió la humillación arder en sus mejillas. Sefirot siempre lo trataba como si tuviera cinco años en lugar de quince, siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para poder tocarlo a gusto...

...pero apretó los puños sabiendo que si se negaba sería peor...

…aparte…por mucho asco que le diera admitirlo…

…esa vez, lo estaba deseando. Estaba deseando que lo tocara...

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso ayer? , pensó, llorando por dentro.

Suspiró de alivio al notar la suave tela contra su cuerpo frío hacía unos minutos mientras las manos de Sefirot se paseaban por encima de la tela, dándole casi tanta calidez como la misma.

Te queda bien... – le susurró, besándole la mejilla y sacando otra bolsa – Ven...vamos a ponerte las sábanas.

El chico entrecerró los ojos por la suavidad de la tela que entre los dos estaban desplegando en la diminuta cama. La miró, a la luz de la linterna: realmente, parecía otra... .

Pero cuando vio que Sefirot se levantaba para marcharse, la opción de quedarse de nuevo allí lo aterrorizó más que nunca.

Aunque, más bien...

...allí _solo._

Sefirot, sonriendo levemente, fue a cerrar la puerta para hacer su trabajo en casa. Vería al chico en unas horas. Le alegraba que le hubieran gustado sus premios, tenía que admitir que se los había ganado esa semana.

Pero su gesto se endureció al notar la mano de Cloud cogiéndolo de la manga.

Es...espera... . – murmuró el chico – Quiero... salir un rato.

Ya saliste ayer – dijo el mayor, impertérrito.

Pero realmente Cloud supo leer la callada amenaza que velaba debajo de ese tono tranquilo. Sabía lo que quería decir... . Ya tenía que haber considerado que lo subiera ayer a su dormitorio como una gran excepción, pero...

Sabía que si no lo atajaba pronto, lo mejor que podría pasarle sería que le quitara de un tirón lo que le acababa de dar y lo encerrara ahí durante días... .

En el mejor de los casos y contando con que su humor no empeorara de golpe... .

Y...realmente...quería... .

Quiero...salir a ver la tele contigo.

Cloud se encogió al notar que llevaba la mano hacia su cara...

...pero sintió un alivio visceral al notar que lo acariciaba con suavidad.

Tengo que trabajar. – susurró el General, acariciándole la cabeza. Pero lo pensó un momento. Realmente, estaba cansado... y que el propio Cloud le hubiera pedido un rato... . Sonrió levemente. - Bueno... hagamos una cosa. Te has portado muy bien esta semana, así que... haremos lo que quieres una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Cloud asintió rabiosamente, sin saber a quién dar las gracias mientras Sefirot le franqueaba la entrada y sus pies descalzos se paseaban por la suave alfombra. Guiñó los ojos, cegado temporalmente por las persianas subidas, aunque se acostumbró poco antes de llegar al elegante salón bajo la mirada vigilante de Sefirot hasta que éste se adelantó un momento.

A pesar de los dos meses que llevaba, apenas conocía el pasillo y dos habitaciones más de la casa. Por eso lo miró con detalle, fijándose en el elegante sofá y en el sillón, en la enorme televisión, en la librería...

No sabía cuándo podría volver a verla.

Decidiendo aprovechar esa oportunidad, se giró, para quedarse con el resto de la casa... .

Y quedó paralizado.

Ahí...

...a apenas cinco metros...

... tenía la puerta de la casa. Una puerta robusta, de madera evidentemente buena, y pesada.

Nunca... la había visto.

Y no había esperado verla tan cerca.

Si...echaba a correr...

...aunque Sefirot le estuviera viendo...

...si no le temblaba el pulso al abrirla...

...si no fallaba...

...podría...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, fue distraído de sus abstracciones cuando escuchó la música de los anuncios.

Siéntate. – dijo Sefirot sin brusquedad, empezando a girarse entonces hacia él... .

Afortunadamente para él,no había visto el tiempo que había pasado mirando a la puerta.

De lo contrario.

Cloud tragó saliva, paralizado por un momento al ver sus ojos verdes fijos en él, con amabilidad... .

...y empezó a caminar hacia Sefirot, como un robot.

El hombre le estaba ofreciendo sitio en el sofá, sonriendo levemente.

Su mandíbula tembló cuando Sefirot lo ayudó a subir al tiempo que empezaba la serie que fuera... y le costó un mundo contenerse cuando lo abrazó, mirando al frente, al tiempo que apagaba la luz de la entrada y la visión de la puerta se desvanecía. Cloud lo aferró, calladamente agradecido por su calor, más cuando le besó la frente antes de que empezaran a hablar en la televisión.

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que apenas sí oía lo que le decía Sefirot. Lo suficiente como para defenderse como monosílabos todo el rato que pasó. Tenía suficiente con eso... .

Sin que el General se diera cuenta, Cloud no dejó de aferrarlo en toda la hora llorando callada y desesperadamente.

Después de los dos meses anteriores... .

¿Cuándo...había llegado a necesitarlo?


	2. FlashbackI: El principio

**FLASHBACK I. EL PRINCIPIO**

Se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a su habitación cuando escuchó a Sefirot abrir la puerta.

Volveré en unas horas – le susurró, acariciándole la cabeza. – Has tenido una buena idea.

Cloud sonrió débilmente, dejándose besar antes de entrar a la habitación... pero sintió un escalofrío por el contraste entre la luz que entraba por las ventanas del resto de la casa y la oscuridad de la habitación tapiada.

Me... ¿puedes dejar la linterna? – murmuró.

Sefirot asintió, dejándola en el suelo.

Te recomiendo que duermas antes de que vuelva... – le susurró el General, acariciándole la espalda...

...y en un tono que hizo que algo frío se la recorriese mientras el mayor lo besaba otra vez antes de marcharse.

Sabía...perfectamente lo que quería decir con esa frase.

Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando Sefirot volviera de trabajar.

Tanto si quería como si no... .

Quedó en el centro de la habitación, sin volverse al oír que la puerta se cerraba y q eu Sefirot echaba la llave.

Sólo se quedó en el foco de la linterna, agachándose despacio sin atreverse a moverse mucho, abrazándose las piernas y llevándolas hacia su pecho, como cuando era pequeño y esperaba que los monstruos se fueran... .

...como había esperado inútilmente en esos dos meses.

Se tapó la cara... .

¿Por qué deseaba que volviera a pasar lo de ayer?

Sabía que había sido un raro milagro, que en realidad no quería decir nada...Sefirot simplemente había estado contento con su "buen comportamiento" de aquella semana y ya estaba; no había más que buscar...

No había querido decir nada.

...pero ese pensamiento hacía que el pecho le doliera horrores, haciendo que le volvieran con fuerza las ganas de llorar...

¿Cómo...un inocente flechazo de quinceañero había podido llevar a eso?

Llevaba esos dos meses tratando obsesivamente de encontrar la respuesta...

Una... y otra vez...

Con su cabeza... repitiéndole lo mismo...

Una...y otra vez...

Sus lágrimas cayeron en la tela del pijama mientras todo volvía a empezar.

_El cadete Cloud Strife, de casi quince años, aspirante a entrar en SOLDADO, aún no se lo creía..._

_...a pesar de que los pellizcos que no paraba de darse en el brazo le certificaban que no estaba soñando..._

_...que realmente estaba frente al despacho del General Sefirot._

_Él..._

_El último mono del cuartel..._

_Se sentía un poco solo desde que había vuelto de Junon. Echaba de menos a Zack, pues éste había salido, no sabía muy bien para qué... . _

_Aunque se imaginaba que tal vez su amigo tuviera cosas que hacer._

_Bastante ha hecho con hacerme de niñera, pensó, suspirando... Su amigo no había parado de repetirle que apartara las ideas negras, que acabaría entrando en SOLDADO... y... _

_A él era el único al que le había contado que su adoración por Sefirot iba más allá de la simple admiración. Era el único que había sabido que no se reiría diciéndole que eran cosas de chiquillos, que era uno más entre miles de quinceañeras. _

_Zack no. Le había escuchado atentamente, sin reírse... y sí, había intentado bajarle de la nube... pero Cloud, aunque le doliese, sabía que era para evitarle sufrir, porque todos conocían la fama de inabordable del General, que parecía vivir sólo para Shinra, de su casa al despacho, del despacho al laboratorio, del laboratorio a la sala de entrenamiento, de esta de nuevo al despacho... _

_Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar a Sefirot escribir algo dentro del despacho._

_Pensó que esto tenía que contárselo luego a Zack._

_Temblorosamente, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta._

_Adelante. – escuchó, con lo que entró..._

_...y su corazón se disparó cuando vio a su ídolo tan cerca, además..._

_...sonriéndole._

_Pero trató de mantener la compostura, cuadrándose. Sabía que sin duda lo había llamado por asuntos de trabajo..._

_¿Me mandaba venir, General?_

_Descanse – dijo Sefirot, para luego sacar unos papeles que miró con desinterés – Cadete Cloud Strife, ¿no es así?_

_Cloud asintió, tragando saliva._

_Y si..._

_¿Era algo malo?_

_El gesto de Sefirot ahora no dejaba entrever nada._

_Pero entonces el mayor le sonrió levemente_

_Relájese, Strife – ordenó suavemente, guardando los papeles en una carpeta –¿Recuerda el entrenamiento masivo de la semana pasada?_

_El cadete se sonrojó._

_¿Sefirot...había estado presente?_

_Eh...sí, señor – asintió, tragando más saliva al ver que el general se levanta y se acercaba, mirándole con atención._

_Lo que vi tengo que decir que fue muy interesante – dijo – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, cadete? _

_Dos...dos meses, señor. – respondió Cloud, mirando al frente, intentado ignorar que lo rodeaba, sin dejar de examinarlo._

_¿Y por qué me parece que te he visto desde siempre?_

_Eso hizo que el chico abriera mucho los ojos, con su rubor acentuado..._

_Qué… - murmuró..._

_... y más cuando el mayor le acercó suavemente la mano, cogiéndolo de la cara._

_No…es…espere… - murmuró Cloud, nervioso - Espere…_

_Pero, sonriendo, Sefirot lo atrajo hacia sí, imperiosamente…_

_Cloud sonrió nerviosamente al ver que su ídolo le acercaba los labios…_

…_y se derritió al notar los labios de Seifrot contra los suyos, degustándolos con fuerza. Con toda la habilidad que tenía, correspondió…_

_Pero pronto paró._

_Algo no iba bien._

_Y era que las persianas estaban empezando a bajar, sin causa aparente._

_Se…sefirot, señor – dijo, nervioso, pero Sefirot lo cortó._

_Tranquilo… todo va a ir bien…_

_Lo dijo mientras las persianas bajaban totalmente, cerrando la habitación a las miradas de fuera._

_Su…suba la persiana – dijo Cloud, nervioso por momentos._

_¿Aún me llamas de usted? – sonrió Sefirot burlonamente – ¿No crees que es mejor un poco de intimidad?_

_¡Pero yo…! – empezó Cloud…_

…_para ser cortado por un beso brutal, que devoró su boca sin compasión, mordiéndole los labios sin miramientos… _

…_pero aún más cruel fue la cuchilla de su mirada fría mientras lo sostenía así…_

_Como pudo, Cloud lo empujó por instinto, ignorando los cortes de sus labios y corriendo a la puerta sin mirar…_

…_pero cuando llegó no pudo ni bajar el picaporte._

_Estaba cerrada a cal y canto._

_Gritó cuando un golpe le hizo caer al suelo. _

_¿Buscabas a lo mejor esto?_

_Como una siniestra burla, escuchó el ruido de las llaves tras él mientras Sefirot lo arrastraba por la pierna hacia el centro de la habitación, encima de la alfombra..._

_A toda prisa, Cloud trató de revolverse, dándole patadas con la pierna libre, pero el General, sin inmutarse, le inmovilizó las dos con pasmosa facilidad con una mano sin que su expresión se alterara, ajeno a los golpes que le daba con las manos._

_No me ha gustado lo que acabas de hacer. – dijo con tono frío, atrayéndolo más hacia sí... _

_Y con la mano libre le arrancó toda la ropa de cinutra para abajo._

_¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó Cloud, resistiéndose como podía, tratando de hacerse oír y de apartar a Sefirot a puñetazos que el hombre recibía sin pestañear - ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO QUIE...!_

_Su grito fue ahogado por sus calzoncillos, que Sefirot le puso en la boca, atándole los brazos a toda velocidad con los restos de los pantalones._

_Sefirot sonrió levemente sobre su cara de desesperación, quitándose la capa con aire casual._

_¿Sabes que el corcho es un material aislante? Es perfecto para trabajar tranquilo, ¿no crees? –le dijo, sujetando su torso cuando siguió intentando zafarse, abriéndole la camisa despacio, recreándose en su pecho, ignorando su temblor y sus ahogadas protestas cuando lo lamió al tiempo que se iba desabrochando el pantalón, buscando el calor del chico y sonriendo cruelmente cuando notó que éste se movía todo lo posible. – Sabes, Strife, realmente creo que tienes bastante valor pero... – le susurró, pasando su mano por su costados – creo que necesitas algo de entrenamiento para que éste pueda salir..._

_¡Mph! ¡Mph! – gimió Cloud, al borde de las lágrimas, tratando de volver a empujarle con las piernas ahora libres..._

_Y un grito desgarrador se hizo oír por debajo incluso de la mordaza cuando Sefirot, cogiendo sus piernas al vuelo, las abrió y le atravesó hasta el alma entrando sin contemplaciones, haciendo que ni siquiera notara su cuerpo del dolor que lo llenó._

_Sólo sintió las lágrimas de dolor y humillación que brotaron de sus ojos a tirones mientras luchaba por respirar, sintiendo que se ahogaba entre la mordaza y el peso de Sefirot, que lo aplastaba inmisericorde contra el suelo..._

_Sal... rogó mentalmente, sin fuerzas siquiera para gritar...sal, por favor..._

_Pero estas lágrimas fueron borradas por la lengua del hombre, que comenzó a moverse despacio, como recrándose en su cuerpo, mandándole más dolor... Lloró, mirando al techo con la vista cada vez más borrosa..._

_Para, para, para, por favor... no puedo más... por favor, para..._

_Piadosamente, la oscuridad del desmayo comenzó a acogerle en ese momento, permitiéndole huir aunque fuera unas horas._

Y lo peor es que eso sólo había sido el principio...


	3. Flashback II: El primer mes

**FLASHBACK II. EL PRIMER MES**

_La oscuridad que lo había recibido luego, al despertar en la pesadilla, no había sido tan amable..._

_Lo primero que lo despertó, había sido el frío... y luego, el dolor, el frío sobre el dolor de su cuerpo amoratado, desnudo, sobre lo que era una cama sólo con sábanas._

_El único consuelo...era que no olía a sangre._

_Todos los recuerdos le vinieron como un fogonazo..._

_...Sefirot..._

_Apenas sí se pudo incorporar, apretando los dientes por el dolor... para comprobar con terro que por no haber no había ni ventana, ni lámpara en el techo..._

_De una esquina, llegó un leve olor a humedad... y recordó que su cuerpo, aunque amoratado, estaba limpio._

_Dije que necesitabas entrenamiento... ¿recuerdas?_

_Se giró todo lo rápido que su dolor le permitió... y trató de zafarse al notar que el General le cogía la cara, pero éste lo mantuvo quieto de un bofetón._

_¿Ves? No me equivoco... – dijo, atrayéndolo hacia sí – Viéndote, quién lo diría... la gente tiende a juzgar sólo por... – le sonríó... _

_..pero enseguida recibió un cabezazo..._

_¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó Cloud - ¡QUIERO IR A MI...!_

_El corazón subiéndosele a la garganta hizo que su grito se congelara cuando Sefirot, con furia mecánica, lo tumbó sobre la cama con el peso de su cuerpo..._

_...tal como..._

_El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas lo congeló bajo el peso de Sefirot..._

_...pero éste se limitó a sonreír, acariciándole la mejilla._

_Parecía...satisfecho..._

_¿No estabas hablando? – se burló en tono juguetón – Sigue hablando, vamos... Estoy deseando que lo hagas.. _

_No puedes hacer esto... – dijo Cloud con todo el aliento que tenía... – Me...me buscarán... mi..._

_Para su pasmo, Sefirot se levantó e hizo caer unos folios a su lado. También le ofreció un bolígrafo._

_Acabas de salir de misión. – dijo Sefirot, inalterable – Ya lo saben los mandos, ya lo sabe incluso tu amigo Zack. Ahora se lo tienes que decir a tu madre._

_A su madre..._

_...de un arrebato de furia, tiró el bolígrafo al suelo, levnatándose a pesar de su dolor._

_¡NI HABLAR! ¡NO PIENSO MENTIRLE A MI MADRE! ¡NO TE AYUDARÉ CON ESTO, NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGAS ENGAÑANDO A Z...!_

_Un brutal grito de dolor escapó de su garganta cuando un golpe bestial lo tumbó al suelo._

_Como te estaba diciendo... escríbela. – dijo Sefirot, inconmovible, empuñando la fusta con la que le acababa de tumbar._

_N... – empezó Cloud... _

_...y gritó de dolor al notar que, cogiéndole de la pierna, Sefirot había empezado a meter la fusta en su ya dolorida entrada..._

_Ya dije que necesitabas entrenamiento – dijo el general sin inmutarse ante sus gritos de dolor – Cuanto antes hagas lo que se te dice, antes parará tu castigo._

_Yo no he... – siseó Cloud, tratando de no sollozar...pero gitó de nuevo al notar_ _que Sefirot retorcía la fusta..._

_Mordiéndose el labio, empezó a escribir...pero estaba tan nervioso que salió todo borroso._

_Sefirot le quitó mecánicamente el papel._

_Otra vez. – dijo, impasible._

_Qui...quita..._

_Cuando la escribas bien..._

_Tratando de concentrarse en escribirla bien, Cloud aguantó las lágrimas y el dolor lo que pudo, tratando de decir que todo iría bien, que le habían mandado de misión... _

_...se notó desfallecer cuando las dos últimas líneas se juntaron, sin poder aguantar más el dolor..._

_Pero de pronto la fusta fue removida._

_Di que tienes prisa y que te disculpe las faltas. – dijo el General. – Mañana le escribirás otra a Fair._

_Temblando, Cloud obedeció... y notó un alivio casi visceral cuando Sefirto metió la carta en el sobre..._

_...pero ese alivio fue anulado en seguida..._

Mentir...le había hecho...

_Hijo...hijo de puta..._

_Se abrazó temblando el cuerpo, con la cabeza entre las piernas... _

_Y enseguida notó la mano de Sefirot acariciando su espalda._

_Se trató de zafar, pero gimió de dolor al notar que el hombre le cogía del cuello.. trató de reprimir las naúseas al notar que volvía a tocarle el vientre, con total impunidad mientras sujetaba sus brazos... ._

_Hijo...de puta... – sollozó, indefenso, sin poder evitarlo..._

Pero Sefirot no tomó reprsalias. Simplemente lo abrazó un momento desde atrás, susurrándole al oído:

_No puedes volver, Cloud._ _Ya empiezas a ser mío.._

Ya empiezas a ser mío...

Cloud sintió frío...

...era curioso, porque ahora tenía ropa, la ropa que Sefirot le había dicho que le daría cuando se mereciera...

...y por más que se abrazara el cuerpo, no conseguía entrar en calor...

...aunque notara su cabeza en ebullición.

Pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, siempre la había notado así...

Apagó la luz al notar que las paredes, de nuevo, se le volvían a hacer pequeñas...

...tan pequeñas como aquellos días, en los escasos ratos en lo que era dejado solo, cuando amenazaban con agobiarle, con aplastarle, con comerle, haciéndole levantarse a pesar del dolor, dar golpes a pesar de que sabía lo que vendría y de que sus puños quedarían heridos, gritar a pesar de que sabía que no le oirían...

_¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME!_

Meneó la cabeza... se avergonzaba de recordar haber llegado a ese nivel, de recurrir a la súplica...pero era lo único que le había quedado en esa habitación sin ventanas, sin luz, y pronto sin siquiera sábanas.

Y... por si obligarl a escrbir cartas a su madre o Zack había sido poco...

Los primeros días, Sefirot apenas le había dado tiempo para pensar, entrando sin avisar y cogiéndolo sin mediar palabra, aguantando sus puñetazos, todos sus intentos de escabullirse mientras lo tumbaba en la cama, muchas veces con las manos atadas a la cabecera, a veces incluso con las piernas atadas también. Cloud intentaba no gritar, intentaba no llorar... pero era imposible, no sólo por el dolor físico... .

_Notaba cómo lo atraía hacia sí, reteniéndolo, abrazándolo desde atrás o atrayéndolo contra su pecho sin dejar de hacerle daño en una odiosa burla de lo que él había fantaseado en sus sueños de flechazo... _

_Y lo peor era que el General parecía ser consciente de eso cuando, una vez devorado su cuerpo, lo dejaba, exhausto... pero no lo soltaba, acariciándolo, tocándolo, durante lo que perfectamente podían ser horas, atajando su resistencia con facilidad, sus gritos con comentarios._

_Comentarios que le hacían casi más daño a su alma que Sefirot a su cuerpo. _

_¿Quieres ver a tu madre? ¿Qué crees que pensaría si supiera que hacemos esto todas las noches?_

_Basta... Yo no quiero hacer esto..._

_Se intentaba ir, pero lo retenía contra sí._

_No es eso lo que parece últimamente – le susurró cruelmente._

_Zack escuchó que me querías... ¿Crees que no lo sé?_

_¡Es...no parará hasta encontrarme!_

_¿Seguro? ¿Sabes que tu amigo del alma ni siquiera te está buscando?_

Zack...

No había querido creer a ese bastardo... aún se resistía a hacerlo... ¿cómo...Zack iba a dejarlo tirado? No, imposible... Incluso al principio de su encierro había creído oírlo gritar algo.

Pero...era imposible, pensó. Aparte de que las paredes eran de corcho, había descubierto que prácticamente nadie iba a casa del General. Las contadas ocasiones en las que había salido al baño, hoy a ver la tele o el día anterior, que habían sido varias horas, no había oído ningún otro ruido humano.

Aparte... después del día anterior.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela, al recordar...

Pensó... que no se merecía que Zack lo viera... que no se merecía volver a salir de allí... que no se merecía volver a ver a su madre... .

Lo había empezado a pensar cerca de un mes después de su desaparición...

_Jadeó, tratando de aguantar la respiración bajo el chorro de la manguera al tiempo que la correa le sujetaba de las manos al techo._

_Esa vez, Sefirot abía decidido bañarlo después... y lo estaba haciendo bajo una manguera._

_Jadeó cuando notó que el agua se iba...y pronto tembló de frío, por la humedad..._

_Quedó rígido al notar en la oscuridad que la mano de Sefirot acariciaba su cuerpo aún húmedo y al sentir los ojos del General escrutándole._

_No...deja de mirarme... Suéltame, por favor... ._

_Shhh..._

_El chico trató de zafarse, pero Sefirot lo sujetó con la fusta apoyada en su vientre._

_Eres muy guapo... – le susurró, bajando suavemente su mano hacia su entrepierna, enjabonándola y limpiándola, dándole un golpe con la fusta en el trasero cuando intentó resistirse – Estáte quieto._

_No me toques,,,deja de tocarme... – suplicó Cloud, muerto de miedo... _

_Contigo hago lo que quiero, ¿te enteras?¿O no has tenido bastante este mes?_

_Instintivamente, Cloud le escupió, a lo que Sefirot le respondió cruzándole la cara, dejándole jadeando..._

_...pero se la cogió suavemente._

_No siempre tiene que ser doloroso, ¿sabes, Cloud? No siempre te voy a tocar para hacerte daño. SI eres bueno, yo seré bueno – le susurró._

_Yo no he hecho nada... – pero Sefirot se señaló el escupitajo._

_A esto me refiero. – dijo el mayor, volviendo a adelantar sus manos hacia él._

_Sefirot... Por favor...sólo quiero dormir... .- suplicó - Sólo eso, luego haré lo que quieras... ._

_LO harás luego... – le susurró, inflexible, acariciándole la espalda. _

_Cloud apretó los dientes al notar las manos..._

_... pero quedó paralizado... Después...de lo que acababa de pasar..._

_...el tacto era tierno, amable..._

_...no...no notaba ninguna imposición, ninguna amenaza... notó incluso...que le aliviaban el dolor..._

_...su corazón se encogió, volviéndose loco cuando notó cómo una suave toalla le enolvía el cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez por primera vez desde que había llegado al tiempo que Sefirot lo apretaba suavemente contra sí, acariciándole la espalda..._

_Te voy a desatar – le dijo, al oído. – Sabes lo que pasará si se te ocurre golpearme, ¿verdad?_

_Temblando, Cloud asintió..._

_...y sin poder evitarlo se aferró a Sefirot como un niño, llorando a mco tendido, más al notar que el hombre, en lugar de apartarlo, lo mecía, sin dejar de secarlo con la toalla, cogiéndolo ._

_Buen chico... ya pasó. LO has hecho muy bien... .Creo que después de la lección de hoy te has ganado descansar._

Temblorosamente, Cloud se levantó, notándose algo mareado, no sólo por ese recuerdo... .

Será... por el tiempo que llevo sentado, pensó, apagando la linterna del centro de la habitación y dejándola cerca.

¿Me...me ha dicho que durmiera, no? , pensó con amarga ironía, metiéndose entre las sábanas, notando un leve escalofrío del que las mantas tampoco lo protegieron... Sintió leve alivio cuando se abrazó el cuerpo, atrayendo las piernas hacia su pecho...

Esa postura era un lujo que antes, rara vez, se había podido permitir.

Notó un sopor pesado, que estaba amenazando con tragarlo desde hacía un rato... pero en cuanto cerró los ojos se hizo más agradable, envolviéndolo en un leve atontamiento que pronto lo engulló, haciéndole olvidar en la oscuridad del sueño... .

Unas horas después, la puerta sonó, abriéndose despacio mientras la leve luz entraba.

¿Cloud? – se escuchó un suave susurro, y la luz aumentó un poco.

Sefirot sonrió al verlo acurrucado en las sábanas, hecho una pequeña pelota, abrazándose el cuerpo.

Eso hizo que tuviera todavía más ganas de él.

Y que quisiera repetir lo del día anterior… .

Sonrío un poco más...eso difícilmente iba a poder olvidarlo.

Por fin...después de dos meses...

Estaba empezando a tener a su pequeña marioneta tal como la quería.

Cloud… - susurró suavemente, acercándose. – Ven...vamos a salir hoy otra vez...

Se sintió levemente contrariado al ver que no se movía.

Cloud. – dijo, severamente. – No me hagas acercarme...

Pero, para su extrañeza, no recibió ni una réplica...

A toda prisa, se acercó al chico, levantándole la cara...

...y el chico calló sobre él como una muñeca desarticulada.

¡Cloud!

No le oía...

Estaba ardiendo de fiebre.


	4. FlashbackIII: El segundo mes

Bueno, gracias por ir leyendo... ^^

Y, lo primero de todo, quiero dar las gracias a Rhape por su review... ^^, me alegro de que te gustara...aunque admito que no es un fic agradable (pobre Cloud...lo que no le haré...), realmente fue primero un desahogo...y mirad en qué ha desembocado...

Y...a continuación:

**FLASHBACK III:EL SEGUNDO MES **

Cloud sentía que no podía abrir los ojos...

Calor.

El calor estaba empezando a agobiarlo, como nunca había hecho desde que todo eso había empezado.

No veía mucho, y lo que veía era tan borroso que le mareaba, así que prefería no mirar.

Notaba como si no hubiera nada más que sopor a su alrededor, y calor... notó que le movían, pero bien podía ser un sueño.

Total...la realidad ya era demasiado...

No quería volver a verla...

Aunque eso significara que...

_Se dio cuenta después de la vez que lo había abrazado, tras secarlo con la toalla…_

…_él…_

_Trataba de negárselo, pero…_

_Tras tres días, se dio cuenta…_

…_a pesar de lo que ese hijo de puta le había hecho…_

…_de que realmente deseaba ver a Sefirot…_

De pronto notó un frío que iba aumentando poco a poco, alrededor suyo.

Agua…

Cloud movió la mano…y la notó rodeada de agua…agua que le calaba los pies, que se filtraba a través del pijama, que fue reduciendo poco a poco el calor que lo agobiaba a sus mejillas, que aún ardían un poco…

Abrió pesadamente los ojos... y vio que estaba en la bañera…

Y que ciertos brazos lo sujetaban, evitando que se hundiera del todo.

No, pensó, notando angustia en el pecho…era imposible…

_Ódiame, Cloud. Con todas tus fuerzas. No olvides lo que te he hecho, ni siquiera las veces que puedo ser amable contigo. Recuérdalo siempre. Soy el monstruo que te está haciendo sufrir. Que no se te olvide._

Notó que unas manos, aún en la bañera, le empezaban a quitar el pijama mojado y se revolvió débilmente, más al notar una aguja contra su brazo. Una mano firme lo sujetó, pero con ello se revolvió más.

¡No!

¡Ahora no había hecho nada!

¡No!

A pesar de la reticencia, notó que la mano era firme, haciéndole beber algo que le ofrecía.

Lo bebió, jadeando un poco por el sabor…y notó que dentro había una pastilla machacada…

Tragó, notando el regusto de la pastilla, y preguntó, con voz pastosa:

¿Dónde... está Sefirot?

Pero no llegó a escuchar la respuesta: el sopor de la fiebre le abría los brazos de nuevo...

_Cloud lo miró con estupor cuando al empezar su segundo mes allí, sin más explicaciones, Sefirot le dejó varias garrafas de agua._

_Tengo que irme. Te quedarás aquí, Cloud. _

_Cómo...que me quedaré aquí... – dijo… y quedó parado cuando Sefirot se giró a mirarlo._

_¿Desde cuando te debo explicaciones? – dijo, quitándole las sábanas - Tienes agua y comida para las dos semanas, si la racionas bien._

_¡No me trates como si fuera tu...!_

_Jadeó al notar que le cogía del brazo, poniéndolo contra la pared y poniéndose muy cerca de su cara…_

…_demasiado cerca._

_¿Mascota? ¿Ibas a decir eso? Últimas noticias, Cloud: lo eres.- le siseó en el oído enseñándole luego las sábanas. – Ya vas a quedarte sin ellas por contestar, no lo empeores_

_Hijo... – empezó el chico, pero Sefirot le tapó la boca. Furioso, lo mordió..._

_...pero eso le ganó un brutal bofetón que lo dejó jadeando en el suelo._

_¿No sabes más que decir eso? – le susurró Sefirot en el oído, antes de ayudarle a levantarse y besarle el cuello. – Volveré en cuanto pueda..._

_Y cerró la puerta._

_Cloud tardó en levantarse, no por el dolor físico..._

_Pensar...en tener que estar ahí dos semanas.._

_Como un perro..._

_Golpeó el suelo con el puño, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta hacerse sangre._

_Con aire ausente, la lamió, tratando de pensar..._

_Llegó…a plantearse no comer…_

_¿Qué…sentido tenía…seguir así…?_

_Cerró los ojos._

_Su madre…Zack… Tifa…_

_Y por eso, comió._

_Tenía...tenía que aguantar las dos semanas. Tenía que seguir intentando escapar..._

_Tenía que hacerlo..._

_...pero tuvo una revelación, como un destello, cuando, tras volver a intentar sin éxito forzar la puerta, lo dejó, cansado..._

_...y no por dejadez. _

_Se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que estaba comiendo, por el que se mantenía con vida... ._

_Era…_

_Apretó los dientes._

_Estaba..._

_...deseando volver a verlo..._

_Y por eso, cuando se abrió la puerta, se puso en pie, serio, alerta._

_Atento..._

_Si...si descubría sus intentos de fuga..._

_Tragó saliva al ver que se acercaba..._

_...y quedó paralizado cuando el General lo abrazó, apretándolo contra sí. _

_Te he echado de menos._

_Abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo..._

_Y, con pulso tembloroso, se lo devolvió._

_Yo...yo también... – murmuró, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho._

_Ese día... no le obligó a hacer nada._

_Ni los siguientes..._

_Parecía...en cierto modo..._

_Contento..._

Jadeó, revolviéndose en sueños.

Fiebre...

Nada más que fiebre...

El sopor no le dejaba...

No le dejaba despertar en medio de los escalofríos, que parecían durar para siempre...

Mamá...

No sabía ni dónde estaba...

"Hola, Cloud..."

Una extraña mujer le sonreía. Era una mujer estilizada, alta, de cabello plateado, a la que no se le veían los ojos...

"No debías haberte cruzado en su camino, hijo" , dijo, sonriendo malignamente.

Yo...no hice nada... – jadeó en voz alta.

"¿Oh? ¿Seguro? ¿Y lo que harás? Por eso es justo que se divierta contigo, ¿no crees?"

No...lo es...

La mujer fue a reírse...

...pero se calló.

Una mano sujetó la suya, fuerte.

Muy fuerte...

Tan fuerte como cuando...

_Se avergonzaría de recordarlo luego, pero..._

_...al verlo, después de tanto tiempo..._

_...lo había abrazado, besándolo..._

_...necesitándolo..._

_...echándolo de menos..._

_Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que se riera. De que lo aborreciera en ese sentido y luego lo tirara sobre la cama... de que lo celebrara a golpes..._

_...pero notó que el hombre lo cogía en brazos, besándole suavemente el cuello._

_Vamos a mi cama – le susurró..._

_¿Su...cama?_

_Antes de darse cuenta, tuvo que guiñar los ojos a la luz, sin fijarse en el pasillo de la casa que recorrían._

_Ahora, lo que le importaba era que Sefirot lo subía escaleras arriba, apretándolo contra sí, con urgencia..._

_Se mantuvo rígido en su abrazo, preguntándose..._

_... pero quedó de piedra al ver la habitación..._

_Un suave color crema decoraba la pared, que tenía un gran ventanal desde el que se veía la noche sobre lo que debía ser un valle..._

_...pero pronto Cloud notó la suave extensión de la cama bajo su cuerpo cuando Sefirot lo tumbó suavemente… _

_El miedo hizo que por instinto tratara de zafarse… pero Sefirot lo retuvo sin brusquedad._

_Nada de cuerdas hoy – le susurró._

_Gimió al notar cómo le acariciaba, muy distinto de otras veces, con dulce paciencia, besándole el cuerpo, no mordiéndolo._

_Y le sonreía, sólo mirándolo, sin hacerle daño._

_Dime lo que quieres – le susurró en su oído._

_LO...lo sabes... – murmuró el chico, nervioso..._

_Sefirot le cogió con fuerza de la barbilla._

_Dilo... vamos..._

_Lo besó, con fuerza, toda la que tenía, ignorando las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando..._

_Quiero... que lo hagas... – murmuró, temiendo la burla…_

_Pero gimió, notando que le besaba el pecho…y que, por primera vez, le metía suavemente un dedo, ensanchándolo, antes de entrar sin brusquedad._

_Vio la sonrisa de Sefirot al oírle gemir de placer bajo su abrazo... y se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio para no hacer más ruido..._

_Grita más – le susurró antes de moverse con firmeza, pero sin violencia._

_¡Ang! – lo aferró con fuerza, notando que aumentaba el ritmo, fuerte, pero sin querer hacerle daño... Notaba ahora cómo se movía, no el dolor que antes le había hecho notar, sino..._

_Notó cómo Sefirot lo aferraba cuando empezó a abrazarlo, besándolo con fuerza mientras entraba en él una y otra vez, con su vientre acariciando su erección, la primera desde que estaba allí, acariciándola una y otra vez con su calor…_

_Gritó en su primer orgasmo, aferrando a Sefirot mientras la sensación lo mecía, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara al sentir cómo el mayor le acariciaba la espalda temblando por el suyo propio, reteniéndolo por un momento que pareció eterno._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que se separaba, notando de nuevo angustia, angustia que le hizo hacer el gesto de curvarse…_

…_pero la mano de Sefirot lo detuvo, cogiéndole del pecho._

_Ven…aquí… - susurró._

_Y antes de que dijera nada, notó que lo abrazaba desde atrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos..._

_Cerró pesadamente los ojos, quedándose dormido, en ese abrazo sin violencia, en silencio…_

_¿Una ilusión?_

Claro...que era una ilusión, pensó, con terrible calma, en un momento de lucidez... .

¿Por…por qué se hacía sufrir así?

Supo...que sólo había sido un juguete... .

Que sólo era _su_ juguete...

Y nada más... .

Y ahora estaba allí, incapaz de despertarse...

Y...

"Sefirot", vio que sonreía la extraña mujer, "es lo único que tienes ahora..." , dijo con crueldad, antes de reírse.

Ca...cállate...

"¿Es mentira, acaso? Recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho...todo lo que ha hecho para tenerte para él... Y ni siquiera le odias solamente..."

Apretó los dientes, llorando...

_Sefirot... – murmuró, con un hilo de voz, asegurándose de que el General seguía dormido en su enorme cama color crema, a su lado... – Te quiero..._

_A toda prisa, enterró la cabeza en su pecho, disimulando..._

_Negándose lo que le acababa de decir._

_Convenciéndose...de que había sido sólo por eso..._

Da...da igual... – jadeó - Le…le dará lo mismo que me muera…

Sintió entonces que la presencia se iba…

El calor, entonces, si no se desvaneció del todo, lo hizo lo suficiente para que pudiera despertar del todo en un suave mar de mantas, que llevaba un pijama que le quedaba grande, tapándole incluso las manos y los pies, salvo una de las mangas que estaba levantada para no molestar a una sonda...

…y unos brazos lo rodeaban, fuerte, metiéndose con él en la cama, atrayéndole a un fuerte pecho.

Uno que ya había empezado a reconocer.

Abrió del todo los ojos a pesar del sopor...

Y quedó paralizado al reconocer los ojos verdes que lo miraban con seriedad.

Llevas inconsciente dos días. Estabas agotado. Afortunadamente, ya tienes una fiebre más controlable, 37.5... – dijo Sefirot. Luego le susurró, cogiéndole suavemente de la cara - No te vas a morir… - dijo... pero no era una burla.

Su cara reflejaba sólo seriedad.

Pero Cloud pudo ver ojeras.

La mano que le había hecho beber...

Quien...le había dejado en la bañera, para bajarle la fiebre...

Él...

Había estado...

Cloud cerró los ojos, fuerte, devolviéndole el abrazo...

Y por una vez no lloró al notar su caricia en su espalda, al notar que lo acunaba...

No quiero que te mueras – le escuchó susurrar...

...y...por una vez...

...no fue la voz de Cloud la que tembló.


	5. Interludio I

Bueno, bueno, ya he vuelto^^

Lo primero, lo siento, he estado bastante liada estos dos meses, casi sin entrar a Internet...pero ya estoy aquí, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Lo segundo... ;), que disfrutéis el capítulo^^.

¡Gracias a todas!

**INTERLUDIO I: INCERTIDUMBRE**

Todas las persianas estaban echadas.

Hacía días que no venía ni un simple cartero comercial. La casa había quedado totalmente cerrada.

Pero, dentro de la casa, unos suaves gemidos podían oírse pasillo abajo.

Cloud ya hacía un rato que, bajo los besos de Sefirot, había dejado de reprimirlos.

El pijama que Sefirot le había prestado durante esos días estaba en el suelo y el suyo, ya seco, esperaba en una silla al lado de la cama...

Y él gemía, aferrado a la almohada que apresuradamente Sefirot había colocado bajo su vientre, con el mayor abrazándole sobre las revueltas sábanas crema, moviéndose en él con urgencia al tiempo que lo seguía besando, incluso acariciando su erección con ganas mientras sus labios buscaban los del chico a ciegas.

Cloud lo había visto venir en cuanto había visto su mirada al decirle que se cambiara...

Pero...

…por una vez… no había temblado ante esa mirada… lo había abrazado ante esa mirada, aún con los pantalones puestos, abrazando el torso del mayor y apretándolo cuando éste había comenzado a acariciarlo despacio, calmando sus temblores… .

Gimió más fuerte en el beso de Sefirot le dio cuando cogió con fuerza la mano del primero, que rodeó su pecho con el otro brazo y apretó su mano con la suya, haciendo que se derritiera.

Tan suave, tan fuerte, tan despacio... .

Necesitaba...sentirlo así...

Sentirlo como su abrazo hacía unos días, al despertar de la fiebre... .

_No quiero que te mueras – le escuchó susurrar..._

_...y...por una vez..._

_...no fue la voz de Cloud la que tembló._

_Cloud abrió levemente los ojos, despacio, con miedo de que fuera otro sueño, un delirio de la fiebre… _

… _pero vio, olió frente a él el pecho de Sefirot mientras éste le apretaba la cabeza._

_Abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo con incertidumbre, temblando casi a su pesar cuando el mayor le acarició la cara. El temblor aumentó cuando vio que la expresión de Sefirot se volvía más seria. Su respiración se aceleró más, casi ahogándole… ._

_Entonces Sefirot se separó un momento, cogiendo algo de la mesita._

_Una jeringa, llena de algo._

_Cloud intentó retroceder débilmente._

_No..._

_Shhhh – dijo el mayor, sujetándole suave pero firmemente el brazo – Es un calmante suave, te lo he estado poniendo estos días. Te destemplaste, pero no es lo único. Tienes agotamiento nervioso. Lo he visto muchas veces._

_¿¡Y por qué lo tengo, eh! , pensó en un momento de furia, casi lo gritó… pero enmudeció al notar que le estaba limpiando el brazo con un algodón, al tiempo que su presa se hacía mayor._

_Cloud tembló, nervioso, sin poder apartar los ojos de la jerigan... . _

_¡Mmh!_

_Sefirot lo besó, suave pero con firmeza, haciéndole girar la cabeza, besándolo despacio, de tal forma que pronto apenas notó el pinchazo… y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió los nervios alejarse despacio, la angustia adormecerse… ._

_Rodeó débilmente a Sefirot con los brazos a la vez que éste terminaba el beso sin brusquedad, respirando cada vez más tranquilo._

_Mejor, ¿verdad?- le susurró su captor suavemente en el oído, acariciándole la cabeza._

_El chico asintió agotadamente, notando cómo el sueño, ahora sin agobiarlo, lo iba cubriendo despacito, casi tan palpable como el suave abrazo en el que le envolvía Sefirot... _

Cloud jadeó, derrengado sobre la cama, notando cómo los labios de Sefirot besaban su pequeño cuerpo perlado de sudor al tiempo que salía, con ambas esencias derramándose por sus muslos.

Apretó los ojos antes de atreverse a moverse.

¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

La pregunta del mayor le hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

Se había tumbado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, con el sudor aún en su propio cuerpo, sonriendo levemente..

N...no... . – murmuró, yendo a coger el pijama seco y limpio.

Pero Sefirot le sujetó suavemente las manos, haciendo que se girara hacia su pecho.

No tengas tanta prisa – le susurró el mayor, atrayéndolo hacia sí al tiempo que lo rodeaba con la pierna. – He echado esto de menos… .

_¿Quieres ver a tu madre? ¿Qué crees que pensaría si supiera que hacemos esto todas las noches?_

_Basta... Yo no quiero hacer esto..._

_Se intentaba ir, pero lo retenía contra sí._

_No es eso lo que parece últimamente – le susurró cruelmente._

¡No!

Sin poder evitarlo, Cloud se intentó zafar corriendo, jadeando… más cuando notó que Sefirot lo sujetaba con fuerza de las muñecas, obligándolo a quedarse.

¿Prefieres que te obligue? Porque sabes que puedo hacerlo. – dijo, severo.

No…

¿Entonces, qué coño pasa?

No…quiero que… que vuelva lo de antes…

La expresión de Sefirot se suavizó, aflojando un poco la presa.

Eso depende de ti – le susurró, pero con ternura. – Shhhh… Te dije que podía ser amable… y no has hecho nada malo… .

Temblando levemente, Cloud se fue tranquilizando, sin moverse cuando le volvió a inyectar el calmante..

Apretó los dientes, nervioso y confuso.

¿Esos malos recuerdos… habían sido reales o una pesadilla?

Pareció responderle la suave caricia con la que Sefirot lo retenía contra sí, envolviéndole como la primera vez que lo había traído.

_¿Cuándo…voy a volver a mi habitación?_

_¿Es que tienes prisa por volver? – pero le sonrió, acariciándole la cara al ver su nerviosismo – Recupérate. Piensa sólo en eso._

Estuvo pensando en eso un rato… pensando en cómo le había lavado, en cómo le había mantenido con la sonda hasta hacía un par de días…

Eso le recordó que aún no había comido.

Tengo...tengo hambre.

El mayor sonrió un poco y, sin decir nada, bajó, sin siquiera vestirse.

Cloud, a pesar de eso, se puso despacio el pijama, sintiendo algo de alivio con el tacto del tejido.

Sí, tenía un poco de hambre... pero lo había dicho más porque quería estar solo un momento, lo poco que pudiera aguantar... .

Porque había descubierto que ya no podía estar mucho rato solo.

Se despertaba gritando, en medio de la noche, dando golpes por las pesadillas, sin apenas poder soportarlas, casi dependiendo en absoluto del calmante para estar tranquilo.

Ahora, de hecho, igual que en la habitación de abajo, las paredes con las persianas rotas y bajadas estaban comenzando a hacerse cada vez más cercanas.

Creía...que iba a volverse loco.

¿Por qué...?

Trató de distraerse de esos pensamientos encendiendo la pantalla de la televisión de la habitación de Sefirot, sin poder evitarlo

¿Había...estado teniendo pesadillas todo este mes?

¿Era esto un sueño?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, ajeno a los ruidos de la televisión.

¿Cuál...era el Sefirot real?

_La primera pesadilla…había despertado a Sefirot con sus gritos… ._

_Gritó aún más cuando lo sujetó, pataleando..._

_...hasta que notó el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo._

_Jadeó al oler algo...y entonces se dio cuenta de que había roto una primera jeringa que estaba en el suelo, con todo el líquido disperso entre los cristales._

_Cerró jadeando los ojos, mordiéndose el labio mientras notaba la presión de la mano de Sefirot ir aflojándose al tiempo que el calmante iba haciendo su efecto._

_Te haría limpiarla, pero aún no te puedes levantar. – dijo, seco, guardando la aguja. Metió los cristales en una bolsa y fue a bajarlos…_

_Pero Cloud, temblando, lo cogió de la manga…_

…_y tembló más al ver su mirada._

_Hasta...que me duerma...por favor..._

_¿Por favor...? – empezó Sefirot, cruelmente..._

_...pero pronto lo aferró, fuerte, dejando toda la crueldad a un lado por un rato al tiempo que se volvía a tumbar con él._

_Se dio cuenta de que el chico no podía hablar._

_Shhhh... estoy aquí. – le susurró, mientras los dedos del chico se engarfiaban en su espalda. – Duérmete... No me voy... – lo acarició suavemente._

_Cloud se odió por ser tan débil... pero..._

_Gra...cias..._

_Notó una pequeña mirada de extrañeza en Sefirot... pero éste sonrió levemente, acariciándole la cabeza._

_Cloud apretó un poco el abrazo._

_Las mismas manos...los mismos brazos...la misma voz... el mismo cuerpo que tanto daño le habían hecho..._

_...lo protegían, tiernamente, mientras se volvía a dormir._

Sefirot estaba terminando de subir la escalera con la comida... cuando aceleró el paso al escuchar los ruidos de la televisión.

Su expresión se volvió dura mientras empezó a decir:

Te he dicho muy claramente que no enciendas la televisión sin mi... .

Pero se detuvo, sonriendo incluso al ver la imagen.

Cloud estaba tumbado entre las almohadas, con el pijama rojo visible entre las sábanas medio subidas, respirando con tranquilidad por primera vez en bastante tiempo a la vez que en su mano descansaba el mando.

Sefirot suspiró.

Dejó el plato en la mesita.

Apagó la televisión. El pobre niño estaría agotado. Además...

...le venía bien dormir así, tranquilo.

Acarició su cara dormida, ahora sin rastro de lágrimas.

Subió un poco la calefacción al tiempo que lo tapaba, besándole la frente.

Frunció un poco el ceño al notar que aún tenía fiebre.

La tensión todavía no lo deja tranquilo, pensó.

¿Por qué se pregunta tanto?

¿Por qué se resiste tanto?

Así sólo sufría innecesariamente... a él le gustaba cuando se lo había pedido, que Cloud mismo quisiera que lo tomara, cómo lo aferraba, tan disitnto a cómo se había resistido las veces que lo había castigado.

Pero esa mirada que le había visto luego, de angustia a pesar del placer compartido...en cierta forma, le enfurecía.

Se estaba conteniendo por la fiebre del chico. Cuando...lo veía jadeando por la temperatura, o los días que había estado inconsciente, algo le impedía siquiera pensar en alzarle la mano.

Y las pesadillas...

...era imposible dejarlo solo mucho rato.

Antes de darse cuenta, la risa sibilina de la mujer de largo pelo plateado se le había metido en el cerebro.

"Ya te has divertido lo suficiente humillándolo. Ya no te puede hacer daño. ¿Para qué quieres que se encuentre bien? "

Si lo quiero reparar a mi manera, es cosa mía. – murmuró.

"Hojo puede procurarte una hembra…puedo convencerle…"

No estoy interesado en reproducirme.

"Otro compañero, entonces."

Apretó furiosamente los dientes.

No quiero otro.

La mujer frunció el ceño, molesta.

"Eres tan obstinado como él. ¿No entiendes que te está afectando más de lo que quisieras? ¡No lo necesitas!"

Cállate... – siseó Sefirot.

No...no quería arriesgarse a perderlo.

A él no... .

Un brutal timbrazo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La puerta.

Inspiró tranquilamente, ajeno a los timbrazos que durante un rato siguieron atronando abajo.

Zack Fair maldijo entre dientes, harto de llamar a la puerta de la casa del General.

Mierda...era verdad que Sefirot se había ido de vacaciones.

Sabía que nadie lo culpaba. Nunca se había tomado unas.

Pero…quería haber podido volver a hablar con él después de la última discusión, en su casa.

Miró a las persianas, echadas a cal y canto.

Mierda, volvió a pensar, dándole una patada a una piedra, resistiéndose un poco a volver a su coche.

¿Mmh?

Cloud abrió despacio los ojos. Le parecía haber oído algo…

…pero Sefirot, sin expresión, le ofreció el plato y una pastilla para la fiebre.

Hora de comer – le susurró.

Kunsel inspiró hondamente cuando la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió y Zack entró despacio, sin apenas saludarlo.

Te lo dijeeeeee – suspiró, pero se arrepintió al ver su aire abatido al tiempo que se cambiaba, como sin haberlo oído.

Joder, en esos dos meses había cambiado tanto.

Zack notó realmente la presencia de Kunsel cuando éste le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

Zack...sé...bueno, me imagino lo quemado que debes de estar con este tema. Cloud era tu amigo... pero... no debes ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Tienes que aceptarlo.

La boca de Zack fue una línea

Aceptarlo. Gracias, Kunsel – dijo, avanzando a la ducha y abriéndola, importándole una mierda que se estuviera helando.

De hecho, no lo notaba.

Hablar era muy, muy fácil.

Aceptarlo.

Sin haberse podido siquiera despedir de Cloud antes de que lo mandaran de misión.

Sin recibir más palabras suyas que una carta hacía cosa de un mes.

Sin...haber podido hablar con él antes de...

Se acarició la banda negra que tenía rodeando su brazo cuando se volvió a vestir.

Aceptarlo.

Aceptar... las lágrimas de su madre, cómo la pobre mujer se le había aferrado llorando, cómo se le había encogido el corazón, cómo la había aferrado al tiempo que lloraba con ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Aceptar el mal rato que había pasado la pobre Aeris intentando animarlo.

Aceptar la pesadumbre de Angeal al comunicárselo en persona… .

Aceptar las horas buscando, la patrulla infructuosa que había comandado en los terrenos de la misión a la que había sido enviado Cloud hacía dos meses, sin encontrar nada.

Aceptar…

…que Cloud…

…había muerto…


	6. Interludio II

Perdón a todas por la tardanza...^_^, y gracias por vuestros reviews. Siento no haber podido contestar.

Pero, para compensar, dos capitulillos de nada de golpe...jijiji.

Que aprovecheeee.

**INTERLUDIO II ¿AMOR?**

Las volutas de vapor de la bañera lo rodeaban, ascendiendo suavemente por su cuerpo amoratado.

Cloud miraba a la pared con aire ausente, tumbado en el agua como un muñeco, con el jabon resbalando entre sus manos abiertas.

Su fiebre ya estaba totalmente controlada. Hacia un par de días que ya no tenia, que ya no le había vuelto a subir…

Pero…su agotamiento nervioso…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin querer recordar lo que había pasado hacía apenas un cuarto de hora, sin querer creerlo...

...pero sin poder evitar hacerlo.

_Se había acercado a la ventana, aprovechando un momento en el que Sefirot había bajado a la cocina._

_Sólo había hecho eso._

_Sabía..que estaban las persianas rotas. Y que sería un suicidio intentar repararlas._

_Pero no lo era oler el aire fresco que entraba por los pequeños agujeros de ventilación. Cerró los ojos, fantaseando..._

_Corrió mentalmente por Nibel...¿Hacía cuanto que no lo hacía? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había paseado por allí, y más con su madre?_

_Mamá...Zack.. – murmuró, suavemente, pensando que estaba tomando una copa con su amigo en la cantina de SOLDADO... al aire libre...que esa noche se saltarían el toque de queda para ir al cine...¡Al cine, Dios mío! Sonrió, recordando la última vez, cómo se habían hasta colado para ver Loveless..._

_¿Cuándo...podría volver a hacerlo? ¿Cuándo volvería a verles? ¿Cuándo...?_

_¿Dónde estás huyendo, Cloud?_

_El chico contuvo el aliento._

_Se dio cuenta de que la sombra de Sefirot se recortaba siniestramente contra las persianas, seguramente lo había estado haciendo instantes antes de que su voz, rebosante de cruel sarcasmo, quebrara el espejo del sueño como una pedrada._

_No...no estaba huyendo... – murmuró el chico, girándose temerosamente. _

_¿Ah, no? Pues cuéntame lo que pensabas. – siguió Sefirot en el mismo tono a pesar de que sonrió levemente. – Parecía agradable. Sobre todo la parte de "Zack"..._

_Eso hizo que Cloud se enfureciera. ¿¡A SANTO DE QUÉ DECÍA ESO!_

_¡A él no lo metas en esto! – gritó Cloud – ¡Te imaginas cosas que no son! ¡Echo de menos a mi madre, a mis amigos! ¡Lo que yo tenga en la cabeza no puedes impedírm...!_

_Un brutal bofetón lo tiró al suelo._

_Repite eso. – le dijo Sefirot, serenamente amenazante, cortándole lentamente la camisa del pijama con unas tijeras que había sacado del aparador, sin importarle rozarle o no. – Repite que te importan unas personas que no se han molestado en escribirte, en preguntar por ti... – le cogió del pelo – Repi..._

_¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – bramó Cloud, intentando quitárselo de encima._

_Para pasmo suyo, del furioso empujón consiguió tirar a Sefirot, estrellándolo contra el aparador._

_Trató de correr escaleras abajo, pero la mano de Sefirot lo tiró al suelo, cogiéndolo del tobillo. Desesperado, le lanzó un puñetazo que le torció la cara... ._

_Y gritó de dolor cuando el pie de Sefirot le apresó las muñecas contra el suelo, echando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Con un pañuleo lo ató a la pata del aparador._

_¡¿ES QUE NO APRENDISTE NADA? – le gritó Sefirot, arrancándole los pantalones – ¡¿Es que esto no te es familiar? _

_¡DÉJAME! –gritó Cloud - ¡NO HAGAS ESTO, POR FAV...!_

_Pero Sefirot le tapó la boca, con terrible y peligrosa seriedad._

_Tú me has obligado a recordarte de quién eres...tenlo claro._

_Y con eso, entró sin contemplaciones._

_El llanto desgarrado de Cloud llenó la habitación mientras quedaba tumbado en el suelo bocabajo como muerto, desgarrado del dolor que le confirmaba que nada había sido una pesadilla, temiendo los empujones que pronto le asfixiarían mientras Sefiro le obligaba a mirarle, torciendo su cabeza con su mano..._

_Pero...los empujones apenas llegaron a empezar._

_Vio los ojos de Sefirot atentamente fijos en los suyos, en su expresión..._

_...y el dolor de pronto cesó._

_El mayor se había retirado, dejándolo sobre el suelo y soltando sus ataduras._

_Se nota que llevas días sin bañarte – dijo Sefirot, secamente, cogiéndolo..._

_...y antes de darse cuenta, el agua caliente lo rodeaba suavemente,aliviando su dolor mientras se escuchaba cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de baño por fuera._

Cloud bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

¿Por...por qué...?

¿Por qué...no podía ni pensar lo que él quisiera...?

¿Por qué...?

Una carcajada femenina quebró sus pensamientos.

"Pobrecito...y pensar que te habías hecho ilusiones y todo porque te ha curado... ¿no entiendes que sólo eres su juguete? Si te rompes, sólo tiene que ir a por otro y...".

¡Basta! – gritó el chico, golpeando el agua, pero la voz sólo se rió antes de volver al silencio... .

Como recordándole que, dijera lo que dijera, tenía razón.

Cloud rugió de frustración antes de dejarse caer derrengado en el agua.

Por un momento…

...exponiendo sus muñecas, fantaseó con que no fuera el jabón lo que corría por el agua…

Zack, con un suspiro cansado, cerró la pantalla de su portátil en el cuarto militar.

Nada...ninguna información sobre las misiones...

Resopló, frotándose los ojos...

...y un café le fue ofrecido.

Gracias, Kunsel, tío – le sonrió levemente, soplando al plástico mientras ambos salían a los pasillos de las dependencias de Shinra, acercándose al laboratorio. Sesión de entrenamiento..ni puta gracia le hacía ahora, de verdad.

De nada, lo estabas pidiendo a berridos.

Zack apenas movió levemente la cabeza cuando vio a Angeal a lo lejos, hablando con mas oficiales...y la vista de estos le puso de peor humor.

Por lo que sabía, Shinra ya había dado el asunto de Cloud por cerrado...

Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, joder.

¿Cómo podía darse eso por pasado así?

Zack, te estás obsesionando con el tema. – suspiró Kunsel. – Los Turcos ya lo miraron todo y solo encontraron… - se calló, sabiendo que no estaba bien hablar así...y más de alguien tan importante para él.

Sí, la verdad es que es una lástima... .

Ambos se giraron para ver a Hojo, un hombre enjuto de largo pelo aceitoso y mirada maligna tras sus gafas redondas, que suspiraba.

A mí me habría gustado que encontrasen algo más. Así no se pueden determinar bien las circunstancias de su muerte. Aparte, el cuerpo apenas tien rastros de MAKO. Si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones, podría haberlo aprov...

Sus gafas cayeron al suelo antes de que él se derrumbara sobre ellas por efecto del puñetazo de Zack.

¡ZACK! – gritó Kunsel, tratando de sujetarlo, pero Zack se zafó.

¡KUNSEL,NO TE METAS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – le gritó a Hojo, esperando a que se levantara - ¡LEVÁNTATE Y REPITE ESO!

Pero Hojo sólo se rió, ambos ajenos al follón que se estaba juntando a su alrededor.

Soy un científico, chico, ¿qué esperabas? – replicó, recogiendo las gafas, con lo que Zack se enfureció más, apretando los dientes.

Pues que tuviera usted un poco de consideración, doctor, con un hombre que ha perdido un amigo.

Zack no pudo lanzarse sobre Hojo porque Angeal, un hombre maduro de amplia frente y largo pelo castaño, se había interpuesto entre ambos, con seriedad.

Soldado de segunda Clase Fair, venga conmigo – dijo, serio...

...pero Zack no pudo sentirse mal cuando vio que ni siquiera ayudaba a Hojo.

Que le follen, pensó para sí, siguiendo a Angeal entre el gentío...

_Aparte, el cuerpo apenas tiene rastros de MAKO._

Esa frase, de pronto, le hizo abrir mucho los ojos...

Había...en ella...

¡Claro, joder!

Hojo, sin embargo, sonrió, dirigiéndose tranquilamente al despacho del director de SOLDADO.

Un simple puñetazo no le alteraría el buen humor.

Cloud abrió los ojos al escuchar un leve ruido, pero siguió mirando al agua, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas... .

No quería mirar al mayor... .

Sefirot entró despacio, con una bandeja con una jeringuilla con el calmante y comida.

Miró al chico... y su expresión se suavizó levemente al ver que parecía un pollito mojado y perdido.

Había...había perdido los nervios.

Y tal vez por primera vez en su vida...

...se mordió el labio, con diismulo.

¿Tienes hambre? – dijo, dejando la bandeja sobre la encimera del lavabo, no muy lejos del espejo del baño.

Cloud no levantó la vista del agua.

Una lágrima se estrelló contra la superficie.

Eh… - le susurró Sefirot, pero Cloud apartó la cara. Eso le enfureció, haciéndole olvidar por un momento a qué había venido y haciéndole cogerle de los brazos, rompiendo su barrera - ¡Mírame...!

¿Cuándo… vas a devolverme abajo?

Esa sola frase dicha con un hilo de voz, apenas audible, consiguió detenerlo.

¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo? – murmuró el mayor.

De pronto, Cloud lo miró, fijamente...

...a pesar de que era evidente que cada vez le era más difícil respirar.

Me…has castigado. Siempre… me encierras…cuando lo haces… - inspiró, con fuerza.

Cloud…

¿Por qué… dices que tengo que recuperarme…y luego…? – jadeó, tratando de luchar contra el ahogo que empezaba a dominarlo. – ¿Por… que me odias…? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué te doy tanto asco…?

Sefirot, al oír eso, lo sacó a pulso de la bañera, gritando:

¡No digas eso ni en broma, ¿de acuerdo?¡

¡¿Pues entonces por qué me haces esto? – replicó Cloud, llorando...y enloqueció al darse cuenta de que Sefirot estaba agarrando la jeringuilla de la bandeja – ¡No! ¡NO QUIERO MÁS CALMANTES! ¡QUIERO QUE TODO ESTO TERMINE! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡DÉJAME!

Se revolvió, demasiado cerca del espejo... .

Y su codo se estrelló contra éste.

Con un estruendo cayeron al suelo docenas de pedazos de cristal del espejo del baño, ahogando el ruido de la jeringa al estrellarse y esparcir su contenido por todo el suelo.

Ignorando el dolor de su brazo, Cloud aferró el pedazo más grande que encontró, ignorando sus cortes mientras, bramando, lo dirigía a toda velocidad contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos, notando un estremecimiento en cuanto olió la sangre...

...quería salir de allí...

...saldría de allí...

...pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la suya.

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue incapaz de reaccionar.

No vuelvas a intentar una gilipollez semejante. – sonó la voz del General, en tono seco.

Sefirot... había interpuesto la mano, aguantando el cristal atravesándole sin apenas parpadear, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Temblorosamente, Cloud soltó el pedazo, y entonces Sefirot bajó la mano herida, dejando caer el cristal al suelo.

¿Por...?

¿Por qué volvía a salvarle...?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando, con fuerza, Sefirot lo cogió en brazos, pasándolo a la habitación y cerrando el baño con llave. Luego sacó una toalla y el botiquín de un armario, sacando las pincitas del último.

Enséñame el brazo – ordenó, seco... y se irritó al ver que no le obedecía - ¿Prefieres llevar cristales incrus...?

Pero enmudeció.

Cloud, temblando, había cogido un resto del pijama y le estaba vendando la mano herida con él.

Aunque te regeneres es...estabas sangrando mucho...

Sefirot le sonrió un poco, acariciándole el pelo con su mano sana.

Tal vez y por primera vez, notó un pinchazo al sentir el temblor del chico bajo su mano mientras le curaba suavemente los cortes y moratones con su magia Cura +, acariciándole tiernamente la espalda mientras se cercioraba de que, efectivamente, no había ningún cristal.

Sintió entonces que el temblor iba en aumento... y aumentó su abrazo, atrayendo al chico contra su pecho, suavemente.

Shhhhhhh… . Ya esta… shhhh…todo va bien… .

No... – sollozó Cloud débilmente... pero la mano de Sefirot le acarició ahora la cara.

No llores... – le susurró, envolviéndolo en la toalla, secándole con suavidad.

¿No... no lo entiendes...? –sollozó el chico – NO...no soy un juguete, no soy una cosa, llevo tres meses aquí dentro...me...me voy a volver loco... – lo miró a la cara, temblando de puros nervios - no...no me escaparé...te...te..no te pido siquiera que me dejes salir, sólo que me dé el aire en la cara, sólo eso, ¡por favor! ¡No me encierres otra vez!

Sefirot lo miró sin expresión, pero no le hizo daño como temía. Lo apretó en silencio, consolándolo con su abrazo, dejándolo llorar suavemente en la cama, envolviéndolo con la toalla como a un niño pequeño mientras los tumbaba, acunándolo contra su pecho.

Ni siquiera quiero irme...te juro que ni siquiera quiero irme... . – sollozó, Cloud aferrándolo –...quiero salir... y también quiero quedarme contigo...¿no lo ent...?

Sefirot puso suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Shhh... ya basta, mi amor.

Cloud enmudeció...

Qué.

Sefirot, con la expresión totalmente suave, le recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

Basta... – le repitió, suavemente – Y duerme... .

Sin que pudiera replicar, sus ojos se cerraron solos, dejándose acunar por Sefirot mientras un dulce sueño lo iba acogiendo suavemente.

Zack suspiró con alivio cuando él y Angeal salieron del despacho.

Se daba cuenta de la que podía haberle caído...

...y por si fuera poco, Angeal se la recordó.

He tenido que alegar que estabas en depresión por lo que le había pasado a Cloud... cosa que tampoco es falsa. – le dijo, y Zack pudo ver en su cara un gesto de preocupación. - Por eso lo consideran una falta menor.

Angeal... – murmuró Zack, sonriendo débilmente, pero su mentor le hizo una señal para que le siguiera a los vestuarios.

En silencio, una vez allí, Angeal empezó a cambiarse, y Zack lo imitó, tratando de aguantar su impaciencia.

Más al ver las cámaras en la sala.

¿Cuándo...las habían puesto?

Las instalaron ayer – dijo Angeal, respondiendo a su pregunta muda, mientras ambos salían a la calle, ya vestidos de civiles. – ¿Dónde te apetece ir? Tomaremos algo.

Zack sonrió, sabiendo lo que quería decir.

A la plaza.

Allí a esas horas no habría nadie de SOLDADO.

Allí se dirigieron, sentándose en un banco en la vacía y solitaria calle.

Dime lo que sospechas.

Zack, entonces, inspiró hondo.

Me pueden llevar a juicio militar sólo por la sospecha.

¿Ves que lleve el uniforme ahora?

Zack sonrió brevemente... pero se puso serio.

Sospecho... que hay algo raro en la muerte de Cloud. – dijo en voz baja.

¿EN qué sentido? – le dijo Angeal sin cambiar la expresión.

_Aparte, el cuerpo apenas tiene rastros de MAKO._

Hojo...ha comentado que no había nada de MAKO en el...cuerpo... y...me acuerdo...de que Cloud se encontró muy mal en la primera inyección. Joder, si le dijeron que le había sobresaturado, me acuerdo que tardaron en ponerle la segunda por miedo a una sobredosis. ¡Llegan a analizarme hasta a mí en mi primer mes y los niveles de MAKO...! – se silenció al ver el gesto de Angeal de que bajara la voz... y luego dijo, en tono suplicante. – Necesito...joder, Angeal, quisiera poder tener a mano los registros de las misiones.

¿Hace cuánto que no ves a Aeris?

Zack se mordió el labio. Sólo...había podido hablar con ella por teléfono, últimamente... no le habían dejado salir, tampoco... .

Quedó de piedra cuando su mentor le tendió un papel que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Una baja.

Por depresión.

Oye...no... – empezó Zack, pero Angeal se levantó.

Si no descansas pronto, vas a enfermar. Cuando vuelvas, podrás cansarte lo que quieras, no te preocupes que tendrás material más que suficiente...pero durante una semana, descansa. Y no admito réplica.

Enmudeció cuando Zack le dio un profundo abrazo.

Angeal...gracias, tío...gracias... – murmuró el joven sonriendo.

Menos gracias y ya estás tardando en ir al sofá a rascarte las pelotas. – replicó Angeal con total seriedad, tanta que Zack se tuvo que reír.

¡Tienes razón! ¡Adiós, tío! – se despidió, corriendo a casa de Aeris...

Angeal tenía razón: necesitaba descansar. Y...en su tiempo libre, también podría...

Mientras, el mayor, con gesto resignado, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

_Ha llamado al número 674093926. La extensión no contesta..._

Angeal apretó los dientes.

Era el quinto intento... .

_Para dejar un mensaje, hable después de... ._

Suspirando, colgó. No deseaba realmente escuchar ningún mensaje.

Zack... tenía que tener razón...

Ahí...había algo muy raro... .

Guardó su teléfono móvil y fue a su casa.

Tenía que prepararse para mañana.

Cloud sintió una leve brisa acariciándole la cara, una suave brisa que le hizo abrir los ojos... .

...y los abrió más al ver que el techo era de lona azul, y que el sol iluminaba levemente el interior.

El sol... .

El chico se incorporó, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba en un saco de dormir doble abierto sobre un colchón en una tienda, en la que llevaba un grueso jersey por encima del pijama prestado...

...y de que había verde por todas partes, visible por la ancha apertura de la tienda azulada.

Cloud se frotó los ojos, sin creerlo todavía... pero ahí estaba, un claro, dentro de un hueco formado por montañas.

Inspiró, con fuerza... y sonrió débilmente.

Él...

Le...le había traído...

¿Por qué...cómo...?

Tembló un poco al notar cómo unas manos conocidas le hacían girarse...

Pero Sefirot sonrió, acariciando con su mano vendada la leve sonrisa de Cloud, consiguiendo que ésta no se fuera. En cierta forma, se alegró de haber cedido, de haberlo llevado a ese rincón cerca de su casa... allí nadie preguntaría nada...

Y...

_¡QUIERO QUE TODO ESTO TERMINE! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡DÉJAME!_

_Cloud cogiendo el pedazo, sin pensarlo dos veces..._

_...dispuesto a quitarse la vida por..._

Meneó la cabeza, alejando la imagen...y remplazándola por esa pequeña sonrisa del chico, con algo de miedo, pero cada vez más tranquila.

Estaba...así...era precioso...

Era la primera vez desde que lo veía con él que lo veía sonreír.

No...había pensado que le gustaría tanto.

¿Es éste suficiente aire para ti? – le susurró con ternura.

El chico asintió, cogiendo levemente esa mano, sonriendo algo más.

Gracias... – murmuró, sin saber qué más decir... . Tentativamente, fue a quitar la venda, pero Sefirot apartó la mano sin violencia.

Estaremos aquí hasta que te mejores del todo – dijo. Luego se adelantó rápidamente a su pregunta - No vas a volver a aquella habitación. La he cegado.

El chico lo miró de hito en hito... y quedó parado mientras lo abrazaba, de esa forma que siempre le hacía sentir pequeño pero seguro en sus brazos.

No eres mi juguete. No te odio, mi amor... .

Cloud, con los brazos temblrosos, lo aferró, notando su corazón acelerarse...

Era...lo había dicho otra vez.

...pero esta vez trató de separarse, negando amargamente con la cabeza.

No me llames así... – mumuró. No, joder... más mentiras no... .

¿Por qué? – dijo Sefirot, en ese tono con vago peligro que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Porque es mentira... . – susurró, dándole igual si le gritaba...

Cerró los ojos al notar que el mayor le cogía la cara, preparándose para.. .

Cloud, mírame – ordenó, suavemente.

Con miedo, el chico abrió los ojos...

...y se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la profunda mirada de Sefirot.

Había visto burla, crueldad, sarcasmo...y sí, ternura también. Pero...esto...

Esto era...

¿Cómo...?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué...en ese momento...?

Sefirot se contuvo como supo al ver que intentaba de nuevo zafarse...

...pero se dio cuenta de que no era para irse...

Sino para mirarlo, cara a cara...

...y abrirse suavemente los brazos a pesar de su temblor.

Demuéstramelo... – rogó Cloud, sonrojándose, pero seguro– Demuéstrame...todo lo que me has dicho...demuéstrame que... .

Sefirot lo calló, besándolo suavemente mientras su ropa caía a un lado. Con cuidado, lo tumbó sobre el saco, despojándolo suavemente de su ropa, sin prisa, deleitándose, dándole calor cuando tembló involuntariamente por el frío de la montaña... .

...y por el miedo, que acalló suavemente, meciéndolo.

Pensó...que estaba precioso, así, temblando levemente, pero queriéndolo, necesitándolo... Besó suavemente los pequeños moratones del día anterior, frenándole despacio las manos cuando intentó ocultarlos y acariciando así sus pequeños brazos, haciéndolo suspirar, relajarse bajo sus besos... .

¿Cómo...no iba a querer que ese chico fuera suyo, suyo y de nadie más?

Ya no le importaba ninguna otra opinión mientras lo besaba, lo preparaba, se derretía al notar que lo aferraba... y sentía que podría perderse, que se perdía en su abrazo, en su calor cuando empezó a entrar, en sus suaves gemidos...

Te amo... . – le susurró, suavemente, apretando su cabeza, besándola con fuerza... .

Cloud, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo aferró, apretándolo contra su pecho, fuerte, dejándose acariciar...

Si...esto era un sueño...no quería despertar...

Mataría por no despertar... .


	7. Interludio III

**INTERLUDIO III. PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA**

La mochila retumbó en el silencio del apartamento de alquiler al tiempo que las llaves resonaron escandalosamente echando un doble cerrojo.

Por una vez, Zack no tenía ganas de irse de fiesta y sólo quería descansar.

Apenas sí tenía ganas de llamar a Aeris.

Joder, me estoy haciendo viejo, pensó para sí con humor agridulce al tiempo que encendía las luces.

En ese momento, un rayo iluminó toda la zona apagada.

Joder, pues de puta madre, suspiró el joven al ver que, no sabía en qué momento, había empezado a llover a cántaros.

Igual que la noche en que le habían dicho lo de Cloud...

Suspiró, derrumbándose en el sofá... Si Angeal mismo había buscado cosas sin que él se lo pidiera...

Dos pitidos en el móvil, casi seguidos, interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Aeris, 23:20.

_Zack, voy ahora^_^_

Angeal, 23:20

_Ya estás llamando a Aeris. Ni se te ocurra dormir solo. Es una orden._

Zack rió, haciendo el saludo militar:

¡Señor, sí señor! – gritó, yendo a coger el abrigo y un paraguas.

No iba a dejar que Aeris hiciera ese camino con la que estaba cayendo.

NO despertó del bello sueño siquiera cuando, después de dormitar un rato, demasiado cansado para moverse, abrió los ojos al amanecer que se veía por la tienda y se encontró en brazos de Sefirot, envueltos ambos en la manta y el saco de dormir abierto sobre el colchón de la tienda.

Sefirot parecía dormido, sólo abrazándolo, manteniéndolo cerca. Se dio cuenta entonces de que le había puesto la chaqueta del pijama, cubriéndolo aún más del frío inminente de la mañana.

Ni se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

¿Cuántas veces...?

¿Cuántas veces, a lo largo de toda la noche, se había abrazado a Sefirot, Sefirot le había abrazado, le había besado, besándolo con fuerza mientras lo llenaba en la penumbra de la tienda, derrumbándose sobre él sin aplastarlo, dándole calor, un suave y fuerte calor mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello…?

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho a lo largo de la noche?

_Te amo… ._

Se ruborizó, sintiéndose bien pero confuso.

Había...había sido tan tierno, tan dulce cada vez... no...no recordaba que hubiera sido así ni la primera vez que lo subió a su dormitorio. Casi ni se había dado cuenta, sólo se había dejado acariciar, besar, besando y acariciando a su vez, incluso buscándolo, creyendo esas palabras

"¿No tienes dignidad? ¿Tan fácilmente olvidas lo que te ha hecho?"

_Ese dolor desgarrador que lo clavaba al suelo mientras lloraba, derrotado, sangrando..._

Guiñó los ojos... esa...esa voz otra vez...

Basta...

"Te dice dos palabras tiernas y ya te le arrastras como una gata en celo? Tal vez tuviera razón con lo que te decía... ."

_Cualquiera diría lo contrario de lo que afirmas..._

_¿Te gusta?_

_Cómo lo obligaba a moverse, atado, a horcajadas sobre él, mientras no sabía dónde mirar, llorando de dolor y cansancio..._

_Cómo lo retenía, durante horas, obligándole a estar con él, sangrando, llorando..._

_Eres mío... ._

¡BASTA!

Pero alguien le sujetó con suavidad.

Shhh… .

Cuando abrió jadeando los ojos estos se encontraron con los de Sefirot, que estaba tumbado a su lado, sujetándole con suave firmeza y acariciándole la frente con la mano.

La mano vendada, que ahora tenía una venda de verdad.

Mírame. No pasa nada. Era una pesadilla.

Cloud apretó los labios, aguantando las lágrimas, pero Sefirot se las acarició en silencio, sin prisa, besándole la frente

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era la tienda, en la cual el saco, el colchón y la manta quedaban como una isla en la que se encontraba perdido.

Miró moverse a Sefirot por la tienda alrededor de un hornillo con una olla encima. Eso y el olor le recordaron que hacía un día entero que no comía nada... aunque sintió un poco de nauseas cuando le vio echar un poco de la sopa en un tazón.

Sefirot, mientras cocinaba, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió levemente al ver que parecía haber mejorado... y más al recordar cómo lo había buscado.

Había...temido que se encontrara todavía peor de la depresión...

¿Te…puedo ayudar?

Se giró a mirar a Cloud, con el bol.

No hace falta.

Pero no quiero estarme quieto.

¿Por qué no?

A lo mejor porque estoy harto de estar enfermo, pensó para sí... .

Sefirot despacio cogió una cucharada pequeña y se la ofreció, ayudándole a tragarla poco a poco...y Cloud se sintió mejor a las pocas cucharadas, empezando a comer solo.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Tú…no comes?

Luego.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de una pequeña vibración en la mochila de Sefirot.

NCht, chico estúpido – rezongó Hojo, dejando el móvil.

Se había hartado de llamarlo.

Vacaciones, bah.

Una excusa para perder el tiempo.

Claro que sabía que el crío rechazaría un mensaje suyo aunque estuvieran a dos puertas en el edificio de Shinra. Sabía que desde que ya no era él solo el que podía realizar las revisiones de Sefirot, éste evitaba dirigirle la mirada lo máximo que podía.

Maldito desagradecido, suspiró. ¿Qué habrías sido sin mí, eh?

En fin, ya habrá tiempo cuando se digne a presentarse en el cuartel, se dijo para sí, dejando el aparato en un cajón y dirigiéndose a una puerta del laboratorio donde comenzó a teclear un código.

Profesor… - trató de hablarle uno de los ayudantes, pero él le cortó con un gesto de la mano.

Luego. Siga trabajando, caballero. Esto es un asunto privado.

Ignoró lo que pudiera tener que decirle el ayudante para entrar en la cámara frigorífica, cerrrarla y teclear los botones de una placa, de la que salió un cuerpo congelado.

4444444444444444444

Sonrió, quitando la etiqueta donde se leía "Cloud Strife"444444444444444444444.

Había sabido de siempre que no ese chico no era normal... .

¿Creían que habían podido engañarle con un falso cuerpo?

Sólo...necesitaba una muestra de Sefirot para terminar de confirmarlo...

Y confirmar también una cosilla sobre...

Un timbre de aviso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Maldita sea, las inyecciones de los nuevos.

Suspiró, volviendo a guardar la placa.

Bueno.

Podía esperar.

Borrando el mensaje de Hojo sin siquiera leerlo, Sefirot, mirando con disimulo el sitio donde estaba Cloud profundamente dormido, volvió a guardar el móvil dentro de la mochila en silencio. Si se había arriesgado a traérselo era para cosas importantes, no para estupideces.

Ya estaba harto de lo que fuera que le dijera ese…

"No pienses en él, hijo mío… sabes que será de los primeros que pagarán"

En un par de días llamaría a Angeal para decirle que volvía. Sabía que más tiempo sería sospechoso.

Pero… no podía volver a dejar a Cloud encerrado en ese sitio…

"¿Por qué complicarte? Ya lo has sacado de paseo, tendría que conformarse..."

Nadie te ha pedido la opinión.

"Yo sólo quiero ayudarte..."

Ignoró el tono plañidero de la voz. Desde que tenía a Cloud con él, no sabía explicar muy bien por qué, no le confortaba tanto como antes.

Incluso le irritaba… .

Suspiró, bostezando un poco. Se sentía algo cansado...y no sólo de una manera agradable. Se frotó los ojos, mirando al atardecer. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? No se había dado cuenta...

"Son demasiadas molestias por ocuparse de una mascota"

Ya te dije que no hablaría de eso, zanjó Sefirot, para luego añadir con amargo sarcasmo: ¿Me regenero, no? Soy el montr...

Un jaleo le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole girar la cabeza.

Su mirada se heló al ver a Cloud al lado de la mochila, rodeado de latas, con cara de terror.

LO...lo siento – farfulló – Creía...que dormías...

"¿Le pillas así y te dice eso? ¿Algo tramará, no crees?"

Te dije que no te levantaras. – dijo, tajante.

Estoy bien – dijo Cloud, tragando saliva, y con rabia... ¿Quién le mandaba preocuparse por...?

Ya lo veo – dijo afiladamente Sefirot, cogiéndole del brazo...

...para ver que entre Cloud y el hornillo había una lata de lentejas medio abierta.

Su gesto se suavizó. El chico sólo tenía hambre.

Lo habría hecho yo – dijo, aflojando su mano suavemente.

Quería... – murmuró Cloud, aún confuso – Hacerlas para los dos...

Le confundió aún más el gesto de sorpresa de Sefirot, que se apresuró a coger la lata sin decir nada y a echarla dentro del cazo, removiendo el contenido.

Lo miró, fijamente.

¿Por qué...parecía extrañarle que quisiera ayudar?

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

La mano vendada.

Sefirot...parecía tener poblemas para moverla... .

_La mano de Sefirot se había interpuesto entre él y el cristal._

Se mordió el labio.

¿Te duele?

Sefirot ocultó su pasmo como supo para contestar simplemente:

No – dijo, cambiando de mano. Esta, realmente, aún le costaba abrirl...

Pero quedó parado.

Cloud...

...había cogido la mano vendada, besándola al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí, con fuerza, con ternura, mirando la venda...

No...quería morir. – murmuró el chico - No...quiero morirme...yo... lo sien...

Pero se cayó cuando Sefirot lo envolvió, con fuerza, abrazándolo

Lo haría otra vez... – le susurró – Y, si no quieres que lo tenga que hacer, ya sabes – le dijo, pero con suavidad.

La voz sonó tan fuerte que casi le hizo soltar a Cloud cuando gritó::

"¡Idiota! ¡Sabes lo que le estás...!"

Pero fue acallada cuando el chico lo besó, con fuerza.

No...no lo intentaré de nuevo...

Sefirot sonrió, apretándolo mientras volvía a llover.

Angeal suspiró, cogiendo la cafetera para la taza número...

¿Cuántas llevaba ya?

Ni puta idea, suspiró para sí.

Suspiró doblemente cuando apenas cayeron dos gotas en el exterior.

Se estiró delante de la brillante pantalla del ordenador, frotándose los ojos.

Había tantos registros de misiones… .

Se fijó entonces en el reloj y sonrió débilmente al fijarse en el reloj.

Las doce de la noche.

Supuestamente, a esa hora no habría nadie en esa planta del edificio.

Por si acaso, apagó la luz y giró la pantalla, de tal modo que la luz de la pantalla no fuera vista desde fuera… .

Miró de izquierda a derecha y, con todo el disimulo posible, introdujo el USB en el ordenador.

Copiar archivos.

Copiando archivos "INFORMES" a C, Tiempo estimado, doce minutos…

Angeal, inspirando con fuerza, dejó de mirar a la pantalla para fijarse en la puerta. Bien, ni se veían ni se oían rastros de nadie más.

Pero paró.

El ascensor.

Alguien...

...estaba subiendo a esa planta.

Las puertas del ascensor, de pronto, se abrieron.


	8. Incertidumbre

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

He sacado entradas para el cine, hoy.

Zack, en la cama, suspiró, abrazando a Aeris.

Habían estado juntos todo el día desde la noche anterior... . La verdad, había sido una bendición, se encontraba más animado.

Pero...

Aeris...nena, lo siento. No...no estoy de humor para el cine... .

Aeris suspiró.

No, lo siento yo. Tenía que haber caído. Las devolveré.

Zack sonrió, acariciándole la cara.

No, señora. Iremos a cenar. ¿Vale? – le dijo, sonriendo – Y no acepto una negativa.

Aeris, riendo, fue a replicar...

...pero de pronto sonó el móvil de Zack.

Insistente.

Angeal...

Cóge... – emepzó a decir Aeris.

Pero la música paró de golpe.

Zack tragó saliva antes de incorporarse.

Aeris…nena, quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Zack...

No salgas. Volveré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, poniéndose la ropa a toda prisa.

Angeal inspiró profundamente, concentrándose en no hacer ruido mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y apartaba la mano del móvil que había pulsado para avisar a Zack.

Oía la voz.

Apretó los dientes.

Hojo... .

¿Qué cojones hacía ahí?

Sefirot miraba a un acurrucado Cloud, a cierta distancia, ambos tumbados en el abierto saco de dormir.

Aun así, no era el chico el que se había alejado de él.

Sino...él mismo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar.

Qué distinto comenzaba a ser todo.

Qué distinto de cuando había sucumbido a lo que deseaba y lo había llevado a su casa.

_Hacía apenas unas horas que el chico era suyo._

_Le estaba enfureciendo oírle llorar, lejos de él, abrazándose el cuerpo, como si él no estuviese a su lado._

_Furioso, lo cogió, soportando los golpes que el chico le daba para mantenerlo con él en la pequeña cama._

_¿No quieres llorar? Hazlo._

_Le enfureció más ver que se mordía el labio, cerrando los ojos, poniendo las manos contra su pecho para evitar que lo acercara más, empujando hacia atrás._

_Levantó los brazos de golpe, sonriendo levemente cuando el chico cayó… pero la sonrisa desapareció al verle jadear en el suelo, sollozando a su pesar, con la espalda temblando. Vio entonces la sangre en sus muslos, que apenas podía levantar._

_Esperó, dejándolo llorar un rato, aún sin silencio, le tiró la manta, que el chico débilmente aprovechó para envolverse, aún temblando…pero evitó que se tapara las piernas, cogiéndoselas._

_Lo sujetó cuando gritó._

_¿Quieres volver a desmayarte otra vez? – dijo el mayor, seco, limpiándole la sangre entonces. Suavizando el gesto al ver su cara de dolor, fue a acariciársela, abofeteándole cuando lo mordió – ¿No me has oído? – le replicó, impasible, acariciándole la zona de la bofetada._

_El chico negó en silencio, mirándolo con temeroso odio._

_Bien, pues vamos. – dijo, cogiéndolo en brazos y subiéndolo a la cama, recostándolo de espaldas contra su pecho, sin quitarle la manta._

_Cogió un trozo de comida y se lo ofreció, pero el chico no pareció verlo. _

_Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared._

_Ya…ya tienes lo que querías… - le oyó sollozar._

_¿Y qué quiero?¿Lo sabes?_

_Déjame ir…por favor…no diré nada, te lo juro… ._

_No dirás nada porque no te irás._

_Lo apretó cuando lo escuchó llorar más fuerte, resistiendo sus cada vez más débiles intentos de separarse de él hasta que notó que el chico se empezaba a dormir._

"_Tan patético como el resto de su raza…"_

_Está aprendiendo. No seas tan dura._

"_En fin, hijo mío, tú sabrás."_

_Sintió algo dulce al verlo contra sí, tan pequeño._

_Sí…ya tenía lo que quería…_

…_y por eso mismo no podía dejarlo ir._

Y...realmente...no podría...

Ni en sueños.

Más ahora que sabía qué era lo que le había hecho quedarse con el chico.

Por eso...

_Cloud jadeaba, desparramado sobre el colchón, con las piernas abiertas._

_Era la tercera vez que lo había tomado desde la cena..._

_No había podido evitarlo._

_Sonrió, jadeando, deseándolo otra vez más._

_...pero vio que sudaba mucho, y que parecía realmente cansado._

_Con cuidado, salió despacio, a pesar de notar todo su cuerpo protestar por ello._

_Cada vez lo estaba deseando más._

_Pero también sonrió al ver su cara tranquilizarse, hasta el punto de permitirse bostezar._

_¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, suavemente._

_Vio cierto brillo de extrañeza que le hizo extrañarse a su vez, pero el chico asintió, sonriendo débilmente._

_Can...cansado, nada más._

_Sin decir nada, Sefirot cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarlo y limpiarlo._

_Con suavidad, le echó la manta por encima, notando algo en el pecho cuando lo vio acurrucarse._

_En un acceso de ternura, le acarició la cabeza..._

_...y quedó extrañado al notar un leve temblor._

_Eh..._

_Entonces, Sefirot notó que el chico lo abrazaba, con fuerza, de una forma en la que no lo había abrazado hasta ese momento. _

_¿Como si quisiera que lo protegiera?_

_¿De…de él, tal vez?_

_Me...me pondré bien... se me pasará... – le escuchó murmurar, como con vergüenza._

_No hay prisa. – replicó suavemente... . _

_Pero sus puños se encresparon al notar que el chico negaba con la cabeza, como queriendo dejar el abrazo lo antes posible._

_¡Te digo que no hay pri...! – gritó, pero el chico lo cortó._

_No quiero ser una carga. – murmuró, mirando al suelo._

_Eso lo dejó un rato en silencio, sólo mirándolo._

_¿Qué...había dicho?_

_¿Desde cuando lo eres?- dijo en tono neutro._

_Desde que no soy capaz de hacer nada solo._

_Sefirot sonrió, con algo de alivio._

_¿Era por eso?_

_¿Oyes que me queje?- murmuró, bromeando un poco._

_Pero el chico seguía taciturno. _

_Se acercó, suavemente._

_¿Qué quieres hacer? _

_Pero no le contestó, negando con la cabeza._

_Apretó los dientes._

_¿En qué estás pensando? – dijo, más agresivo, notando que volvía a enfurecerse al ver su miedo hacia él. Estaba empezando a cansarse._

_Basta...por favor... – murmuró el chico, al borde de las lágrimas._

_Pero eso le hizo rugir y cogerle de los brazos, haciéndole mirarlo._

_¡NO! ¡Me oyes! ¡ERES MÍO! _

_¡YA LO SÉ, JODER! ¡NO PARAS DE RECORDÁRMELO! – replicó el chico, llorando a gritos, tratando de soltarse. – ¡SÓLO TE PIDO QUE ME DEJES DESCANSAR UN POCO!_

_¿¡DESCANSAR DE QUÉ!_

_Pero notó que lo abrazaba de nuevo, de la misma manera, llorando sin poder hablar._

_Con miedo a mirarlo._

_A... enfurecerlo más._

_A..._

_¿A qué?_

_Se obligó a frenarse, hasta que pudo levantar suavemente la mano y acariciar su cabeza. _

_Cerró los ojos al notar que eso parecía a la vez calmarlo y asustarlo un poco._

_Tienes razón. Tienes que dormir. – le susurró._

_No...me inyectes..._

_No lo haré... – le dijo, más suave, mientras le empezaba a aplicar una suave magia de sueño que lo dejó dormido._

Suspiró.

Por eso esa vez había tenido que dejarlo descansar.

Antes... le habría castigado por evitarle, por quererlo lejos.

Pero...

Miró su cara ahora tranquila mientras dormía e inconscientemente la comparó con la de hacía apenas unas horas.

Sencillamente no había podido.

Se...se estaba volviendo débil...

No...

"No, él te está volviendo débil. ¿No lo ves? Te volverá débil y te arrancará los ojos como el cuervo humano que es..."

Sefirot apretó los dientes...

...pero quedó parado al notar una vibración en su mochila.

Una vibración que de pronto paró.

Zack apretó el paso al ver luces en el edificio de Shinra...

...y corrió al oír que sonaba la alarma antirrobo.

Mierda...

Angeal...

¿Qué cojones habría pasado?

A modo de respuesta, escuchó cómo un peso caía a varios metros de él...

¡ANGEAL!

Se contuvo como supo para no gritar al ver que el hombre se había tenido que tirar por la ventana del tercer piso, porque enseguida escuchó a los guardias venir hacia allí.

A toda prisa, el chico lo cogió, dándole un suave cachete en la cara.

Angeal...Angeal, vamos tío... . – murmuró, pero el mayor no despertaba. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, lo arrastró hasta un lugar seguro, donde los escondió a los dos.

Mantuvo el aliento mientras veía pasar a los guardias..y respiró cuando escuchó decir a uno por la radio:

Profesor Hojo, el ladrón ha escapado.

¿Ladrón? , pensó Zack, pero le daba igual mientras veía cómo poco a poco se iban retirando.

Otro pensamiento lo ocupó.

Tenía que sacar a Angeal de allí.

De pronto notó la vibración de un móvil en el bolsillo de Angeal.

Una vibración que no paraba.

Tentativamente, cogió el aparato.

Y quedó de piedra al identificar la llamada.

Sefirot... . – murmuró al descolgar, con un hilo de voz.

¿Quién eres?

Zack. Zack Fair. – murmuró a toda prisa, notando que Sefirot se relajaba un poco al otro lado de la línea.

He recibido la llamada de Angeal, pero no he llegado a tiempo de atenderla. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué ha pasado?


	9. Hechos y sospechas

HECHOS Y SOSPECHAS

Cloud se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos.

No le apetecía abrirlos y ver a Sefirot.

Ahora no.

No se encontraba bien.

Recordaba... la noche anterior...

Después de cenar.

A pesar del agotamiento...

...a pesar del cansancio...

...cuando, entre jadeos, había visto la mirada que le había dirigido Sefirot al salir, con ternura, con suavidad... .

Se había sentido feliz.

"_¿FELIZ DE QUE TE UTILICE COMO UNA PUTA MUÑECA SEXUAL?_

_¿FELIZ DE QUE NI TE PIDA LA OPINIÓN Y QUE SEA QUIÉN DECIDA CUÁNDO ACABAR?_

_¿FELIZ DE NECESITARLO?"_

_Por su su propia conciencia había sido poco, la voz esa vez casi había aullado, haciéndole cubrirse..._

_...y entonces había notado la mano de Sefirot acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza._

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tierno en ese momento?

Por una vez, la voz sonó dulce...

...reconfortante...

"Tienes razón... te está engañando...se está aprovechando de que te encuentras mal para luego golpearte donde más te duele...Por eso a veces soy dura contigo. Perdóname".

Cloud inspiró, tratando de ignorar eso último...

Dios...menudo...

¿Por qué le tenía que tocar a él pasar por todo eso?

Todo sería más fácil si...

Meneó la cabeza, notando un dolor en el pecho.

¡NI LOCO QUERÍA QUE TODO VOLVIERA A SER COMO ANTES!

Entonces, se incorporó para obligarse a levantarse, girándose hacia donde sabía que se había quedado durmiendo Sefirot... .

...y quedó de piedra no solo por el hecho de que no estuviera, sino por ver que no había saco de dormir, sino sábanas y mantas, y que estaba en una sólida cama.

¿Qué...?

Se incorporó... y su pasmo aumentó más al ver que estaba en una habitación, cerrada, con las ventanas bajadas.

No...

"¿Ves, ves? ¿Ves lo que ha tardado en volver a encerrarte en cuanto le ha venido en gana?"

¡BASTA!

La voz habia callado.

Jadeó de alivio, tratando de calmarse.

No...esta... no era la primera habitación...

Pero...tampoco la casa de Sefirot.

Inspirando, se levantó en la oscuridad y por probar palpó a ver si encontraba un interruptor.

Guiñó los ojos cuando se hizo la luz.

Y quedó pasmado.

Era...como una versión reducida de la casa de Sefirot.

En el mismo piso, un piso sorprendentemente con luz natural, entrando por las ventanas que para su pasmo no tenían persianas.

Cuando se levantó, prudente, notó una suave moqueta grisácea bajo sus pies descalzos, moqueta que continuaba por un minúsculo pasillo que lo llevó a un comedor – cocina de un tamaño bastante decente, aunque algo frío por su funcionalidad y por su aspectos aséptico, como si nadie hubiera cocinado en su vida aún ahí...

Cosa que en seguida fue negada por la presencia de una olla en el fregadero, que aún goteaba un poco.

Pero otra cosa llamó poderosamente la atención de Cloud sobre la grisácea mesa del comedor.

Un pijama rojo, nuevo, y más ropa.

Y al lado, un desayuno aún caliente.

Aeris se apresuró en darle una taza de caldo a Angeal, que descansaba en el sofá de casa de Zack.

Gracias – murmuró Angeal, cogiendo la taza, haciendo un leve gesto de incomodidad.

Aunque...realmente...

Le habían salvado de tener una caída peor las copias de los informes envueltas en una bolsa, ahora manchada de sangre, que descansaban en la mesa del comedor.

Se las había tenido que poner bajo la camiseta a toda prisa...

Si...Zack no llega a aparecer...

Siento haberos jodido la Luna de Miel

Nah, una forma entretenida de empezar mi baja. Anda que no hay noches. – le quitó importancia el joven.

Pues claro – sonrió Aeris, secundando a Zack, aunque tapándose la boca educadamente para ocultar un bostezo.

Pero aun así el joven se dio cuenta y, con suavidad, se acercó a ella, haciéndole ir hacia la habitación.

Angeal sonrió débilmente al oír que "reñían" de esa forma tan suave... En cierta forma, era reconfortante...

Porque menuda nochecita.

_Había esperado detrás de la pared, atento, todo a oscuras._

_Los pasos de Hojo se escuchaban por la oficina._

_Le extrañó ver que en lugar de ir directamente al laboratorio, seguía su misma ruta; es decir, se paraba delante del ordenador buscando un ángulo muerto y..._

_¿Miraba los registros?_

_¿Qué querrá saber?, pensó Angeal, con extrañeza._

_En teoría Hojo no sospechaba nada..._

_Aunque eso era sólo la teoría, claro._

_Vio entonces que el hombre se tomaba su tiempo, tomando apuntes en los papeles de las carpetas._

_¿Qué tendría que ver...?_

_Se tensó al ver que Hojo dejaba copiando los archivos con aire distraído y se levantaba dejando allí sus carpetas para tomar otra vez el ascensor._

_Angeal vaciló..._

_Las carpetas..._

_Podrían explicar en qué estaba pensando Hojo..._

_Despacio, se acercó..._

_Respiró al oír que el ascensor bajaba totalmente y con cuidado cogió los papeles y los llevó a la fotocopiadora, notando su corazón a cien con el leve murmullo del papel copiándose, con cada hoja que se le quedaba pegada..._

_Y quedó parado al leer algo en los papeles por puro azar._

_Un apunte._

No me resigno a que el Proyecto Clon sea anulado así de buenas a primeras. Me prometieron a Strife, y ¿de pronto muere? Simplemente no lo creo...

_¿Le prometieron a Cloud...?_

_De pronto su corazón dio un brinco._

_El ascensor volvía a subir..._

_A toda prisa metió los papeles copiados en su pecho y se dio prisa en dejar las carpetas de nuevo en la mesa..._

_Pero..._

_De pronto la puerta se había abierto..._

_Con dedos temblorosos, escondido tras la columna mientras Hojo volvía a sentarse, envió un sms a Zack..._

_Y de pronto Hojo había levantado la cabeza._

Y había tenido que salir de ahí por patas, sin apenas tiempo para llamar de puros nervios a Sefirot que no lo cogió en ese momento...

Pero afortunadamente Zack si lo hizó cuando el General volvió a llamar otra vez, pensó con una sonrisa débil.

Por lo que le había dicho Zack, habían acordado no hablar por teléfono del tema, más con el robo tan reciente...

Todo eso les había confirmado que Hojo había sido capaz de que querer utilizar a Cloud, aunque no sabrían decir para qué.

_Ese Hojo da miedo... .- había dicho Zack, pasmado._

_Dímelo a mí. – inspiró Angeal. Realmente, se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. – Está obsesionado con el mako. La pregunta es... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu amigo?¿Por qué lo querría..?_

_De pronto se había puesto a toser, bastante mal..._

_...y había tenido a Zack preocupado, dándole palmadas en la espalda._

_No puedes volver, joder.- había dicho el chico._

_Tranquilo por eso. – jadeó Angeal – Vuelvo...en dos días...me da tiempo de sobra a mejorarme y que no me quede ni rastro de los arañazos._

_¿Y vas a hacer como si nada?- dijo Zack, nervioso._

_Si hago lo contrario, sabrán que he sido yo el "ladrón"._

Sefirot aun así había tratado de tranquilizar a Zack antes por teléfono, asegurándole que probablemente Hojo no hiciera nada...

Bendito sea el secretismo de Shinra, pensó Angeal con ironía.

Aunque... no sabía decir por qué...

En todo ese asunto había algo que no le terminaba de cuajar... .

Entonces Zack salió, con Aeris suspirando con resignación.

Voy a acompañar a Aeris a su casa, ¿vale, Angeal?

Escucharon entonces un pitido en el móvil de Angeal, que el hombre cogió con cuidado.

"Reservados los billetes para enseguida. Pasado mañana llego. En cuatro días llego a Midgar. "

Era el número de Sefirot

Silicona.

Todas las cerraduras estaban taponadas con silicona.

Y las ventanas eran de cristal irrompible... Además, había intentado levantar una y después de un rato largo se había tenido que dar por vencido.

Por si fuera poco, los cristales estaban tintados por fuera, así que quedaba del todo descartado hacer alguna señal. Además...lo único que se veía desde ahí era el mar, por lo que tenía que ser una ciudad costera...

¿Pero cuál?

¿A dónde había podido llevarlo en tan poco tiempo?

¿Qué costa estaría tan cerca de Midgar...?

Y ni un ordenador siquiera...

...aunque claro, sabía que no hacía falta ser un cerebrito para imaginar lo poco que tardaría en tratar de usar el ordenador para comunicarse con el exterior como fuera.

Incluso había pasado por su cabeza tirar un mensaje por el diminuto tragaluz que había sobre él, en la ducha...

¿Pero con qué, si ni siquiera había papel ni material de oficina allí?

Por no haber, no había ni pintura.

Además, estaba de tal manera que ni siquiera podía trepar para ver dónde estaba, y dudaba siquiera que pudiera sacar la mano con lo estrecho que era, incluso aunque consiguiera quitar los barrotes que lo cercaban en forma de cruz.

Por no caber, ni siquiera cabía la toalla que había tratado de lanzar, de mil maneras, hasta que había tenido que rendirse...

Pero tenía...tenía que haber una manera... .

Cloud suspiró, volviendo a abrir el grifo de la ducha y quitándose el jabón, enjuagándose deprisa. Estaba...empezando a tener frío.

¿Cuándo...cuándo volvería?

¿Y cómo entraría?

Tenía que estar preparado, pensó, girándose.

De pronto, quedó paralizado al ver un albornoz ante sí.

¿Qué haces levantado? – dijo Sefirot, sonriendo.

Después de haber sabido lo que había pasado...

Después de tener que orientar a Zack por teléfono a toda prisa para que supiera cómo salir del complejo con Angeal inconsciente sin que pudieran pillarlo...

Después de tener que haberse llevado corriendo a Cloud allí...

Después de hacer todas las gestiones para que pareciera que acababa de salir rumbo a Junon...

Era...dulce ver a Cloud así, mojado, levantado, con olor a limpio...

Decidió en ese momento que se quedaría ahí hasta que se cumplieran los cuatro días que "iba a tardar en volver" a Shinra...

Cogiendo el albornoz todo lo rápido que podía, Cloud respondió:

Estoy harto de estar en la cama.

Deberías quedarte. Ayer tuviste otra crisis.

Volvía a escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

El chico ,eneó la cabeza, tratando de ignorarla.

No quiero estar siempre tumbado. – le dijo.

Sefirot entonces sonrió.

¿Qué tiene de malo?

Cloud quedó de piedra.

¿Estaba...bromeando?

Iba...iba a hacerme algo de comer ahora... – murmuró, tratando de desviar el tema.

..pero enmudeció cuando se vio contra la pared de la ducha, aún con el albornoz que le había puesto Sefirot, mientras éste lo besaba, curiosamente posesivo y tierno a la vez. Cloud apretó los dientes, tratando de que su cuerpo no respondiera, pero sin éxito.

Así, aún desnudo... ¿querías provocarme? – le susurró Sefirot en el oído, acariciándole la cara.

N... – murmuró Cloud, asustado...

...pero algo en el tono de Sefirot le hizo tranquilizarse al tiempo que el mayor lo acariciaba, sin prisa.

Siempre...quiero estar así contigo – le susurró, suavemente, besándole con ternura el cuello, haciéndole suspirar.

El maldito incidente con Hojo le había hecho tener más deseos que nunca de estar solo con Cloud, sólo él y Cloud...

Sonrió cuando, al morderle el cuello, lo escuchó gemir...

Por...por favor...suéltame las muñecas... – pidió el chico.

Sefirot lo miró, pensando un momento...

...y, sonriendo al ver su cara ansiosa y sus ojos turbios, lo complació, dejándole bajar.

Cloud, por instinto, se abrazó a la cintura de Sefirot para no caerse...y se sonrojó más cuando su pecho rozó la enorme erección del General.

Sin poder evitarlo, la miró atentamente...pero se sonrojó, apartándose.

No se te ocurra después de haber llegado tan lejos. – sonó la voz de Sefirot, seca.

¡Ha sido un accidente...!

Pero enmudeció cuando la mano de Sefirot lo atrajo con fuerza, con el miembro presionando contra su boca.

Abre la boca. – ordenó el mayor, cada vez más impaciente al ver que apretaba los labios. – ¡QUE LA ABRAS!

Cloud no gritó por no abrir la boca, esforzándose en apretar los labios, pero la mano le estaba haciendo daño.

Aunque...cada vez lo tenía más difícil para resistirse...

"Si lo haces serás la perfecta puta..."

Sefirot enfureció, soltándolo de golpe y bajándose los pantalones, irritado por eso...

...pero quedó parado.

El chico lo miraba con una mezcla de terror...y vergüenza.

No es que no quiera hacerlo... – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

"Puta...

...maldita puta..."

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver lo que sabía que iba a venir.

Pero notó entonces la mano de Sefirot en su cabeza.

¿Entonces por qué lloras? – le preguntó, más suave...

...y quedó extrañado cuando el chico, negando con la cabeza, se acercó, con miedo, pero mirándole a la cara...

¿Qué estoy...?, pensó Cloud, muy nervioso, yendo a retroceder al ver que Sefirot le acercaba de nuevo su mano...

...pero lo tranquilizó el que sólo la apoyara, sin apretar, dejando que la apretara.

Lo tranquilizó lo bastante para...

Sefirot ahogó un gemido...pero sonrió al ver cómo el chico, tentativamente, lamía su miembro, sin dejar de mirarle, aún nervioso.

Cloud inspiró, animado en silencio por la mirada de Sefirot, ahora no autoritaria, mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza. La verdad no..no era desagradable... y...

...jadeó al notar que Sefirot le acariciaba la entrada, sin prisa...

...y su exclamación de asombro quedó enmudecida cuando Sefirot metió parte de su miembro en su boca, apretándole la cabeza pero con más suavidad que antes, sin mandar...

¿Pidiendo?

El chico jadeaba, retorciéndose por los dedos de Sefirot que no le hacían daño al tiempo que no podía dejar de mirar la cara del mayor, notándolo en su boca, notando cómo su calor lo llenaba, cómo le iba cambiando la cara mientras lo guiaba, moviéndole la cabeza cada vez con más ansia pero sin brusquedad... gimió al notar que lo tomaba con sus dedos cada vez más fuerte, haciéndole retorcerse, haciéndole cada vez más difícil seguir...

Y gimió en su propio orgasmo al notar la esencia de Sefirot en su boca, salpicándole y resbalándole por las mejillas, ambos mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados...

...hasta que el chico se mordió el labio.

Había...estado a punto de volver a forzarle...

...y...

¿...por si fuera poco, él también lo había disfrutado?

La voz se reía ahora a carcajadas, atronándole la poca razón que le quedaba.

Ven, mi amor. – dijo el mayor, suavemente, frenándolo...

Quiero...

Pero Sefirot le limpió la cara besándolo.

¿No decías que te ibas a hacer la comida? No hace falta, mi amor. He traído. Quería comer contigo.

Sin poder contenerse, Cloud lo abrazó, sintiendo alivio cuando el mayor se lo devolvió, ambos sentados ahora en la alfombra.

Sefirot lo meció, sonriendo al verlo más tranquilo.

Así me gusta. – murmuró, sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué...qué te gusta?

Verte así. Tienes mejor cara que ayer.

El menor se sonrojó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sefirot.

¿Sería verdad? Él...no se encontraba muy diferente...

Bueno...aunque tal vez el aire libre...

¿Por qué ya no estamos en el campo? – preguntó con prudencia.

He tenido que traerte. –zanjó Sefirot para decir, más suave - Pero no he roto mi promesa.

Era verdad...

No lo había vuelto a meter en esa habitación...

...había visto la luz del sol...

...había respirado el aire por el tragaluz... .

Apretó levemente el abrazo, temblando un poco, temblor que fue calmado por Sefirot acariciándole la espalda.

Llé...llévame a la cama – susurró Cloud.

¿Te encuentras mal?

No...no es eso...

Sefirot sonrió suavemente antes de complacerlo, llevándolo con cuidado, como si se pudiera romper.

Zack bostezó, entrando en casa ya sobre más allá de mediodía después de acompañar a Aeris a la suya y jurarle como cien veces que la llamaría si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Pobrecilla...

Vaya manera de aprovechar la baja por depresión, bromeó para sí mismo. No he parado en toda la puta noche... .

Y algo le decía que ahora tampoco iba a parar.

Se lo confirmó ver a Angeal levantado a pesar de las heridas, mirando en el ordenador como un loco los datos que había sustraído de Shinra mientras las copias de las carpetas esperaban para ser leídas.

Suspiró:

Macho, ¿y pensabas que era yo el que necesitaba una baja por estrés?

¿Te contó Cloud algo de su pueblo, una exposición a Mako, lo que sea? – dijo Angeal sin alterarse.

El chico suspiró...pero pensó, tratando de contentarle.

Por lo que me dijo, la única exposición a Mako seria fue la de las inyecciones, y por poco le da algo, te recuerdo. – pensó Zack, dando vueltas a un lado y otro de la habitación - Mmmmh...no me contó nada que tenga que ver con esto. Sólo... hablábamos de nuestras cosas, nada más...

¿QUÉ COSAS?

Angeal se había levantado de golpe y le había agarrado de los hombros con furia.

¡Angeal, por Dios! – replicó Zack, alucinado.

Por respuesta. Angeal quedó parado, dándose cuenta de cómo acababa de reaccionar.

Lo siento...lo siento, Zack. Estoy alterado...y...cualquier cosa podía ser importante.

Zack suspiró, apretándole la mano.

Eh, tío...no pasa nada, vamos. Venga, yo me quedo aquí en el sofá. Mi cama está por allí. Si vuelves con ojeras de oso panda será peor, ¿no?

Angeal sonrió débilmente.

Tú ganas... Me estoy haciendo viejo...

Nah, no te creas... – sonrió Zack, apoyándole las manos en los hombros – Y te prometo tratar de recordar lo que pueda, ¿ok?

Angeal asintió, dejándose ayudar por el joven a ir a la cama... .

El microondas pitó.

La comida ya estaba recalentada.

Con cuidado, Sefirot puso los platos, los vasos y una jarra de agua en la bandeja.

La imagen de Cloud gritando, pidiéndole más, apretándole entre esas sábanas entre las que brillaba su pequeño cuerpo pálido era demasiado tentadora como para hacerle querer abandonar esa cama mucho rato.

Por eso...no podía permitir que ni Hojo ni nadie le pusieran la mano encima.

Puto viejo loco, pensó, apretando los dientes.

Hojo lo quería.

LO había imaginado cuando había visto los rasgos del chico, cuando había sabido lo que era aun antes de quererlo para sí... pero no creía que llegaría tan lejos una vez simulada la muerte del chico.

Eso... complicaba las cosas.

"Pues dáselo."

Apretó los dientes, quedando parado en el pasillo.

Creía que odiabas a Hojo tanto como yo.

"Claro que lo odio."

Pues entenderás que no le pienso dar a Cloud. Es mío. Tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo, ¿no?

"Hijo...lo digo por tu bien: tu obsesión por esa marioneta es..."

¿Te...ayudo?

Levantó entonces la vista...y vio que el chico estaba levantado, cogiéndole la bandeja.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cloud llevaba vaqueros, y estaba tan poco acostumbrado a llevar zapatos que aún iba sólo con los calcetines.

Sonrió para sí al verlo así, con la cara algo más alegre aunque acercándose con timidez...

¿Con prudencia?

Asintió con la cabeza y Cloud le cogió alguna cosas.

Huele...muy bien. – murmuró el chico, sonriendo un poco. - ¿Qué es?

Un poco de comida china. – murmuró Sefirot, llevando el resto a la cómoda y acercando dos taburetes - ¿Por qué te has levantado?

Cloud suspiró.

Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró, mirándolo con prudencia...y respirando cuando Sefirot respondió sentándose a su lado. Luego sonrió un poco al ver la comida. – Gracias... .

Sefirot sonrió, viendo entonces que empezaba a comer, con más o menos ganas, tan embelesado que olvidó su propia hambre.

Dios...tuvo ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo... .

Cloud se sintió incómodo bajo esa mirada.

¿Por qué no le quitaba ojo?

No iba a ser tan idiota de salir corriendo delante de él a reventar la puerta siliconada, pensó con amargura, mirando los granos de arroz de la cuchara.

Pero...

Sonrió un poco al ver que tenía la mano muy cerca de la suya, como si no se atreviera a cogerla.

"¿No tiene problemas en follarte y sí en cogerte la mano? Sí, muy romántico él..."

Apretó los dientes al oír la voz...

...y notó que Sefirot le acariciaba la cabeza, suave.

No... no seas tan bueno conmigo... – murmuró entonces, apartando la cabeza.

¿Prefieres... ¿ – empezó Sefirot, seco... pero suspiró al ver la cara del chico. – ¿Es que no te gusta que lo sea, mi amor?

Sabía...que no era mentira, como había temido.

Pero...

¿Sigues teniendo miedo al castigo?

Miró entonces a Sefirot, pasmado.

Lo...lo entendía...

Casi me "castigas" esta mañana... – murmuró entonces mientras asentía con la cabeza.

No iba a hacerlo. Ha sido un impulso. No estás haciendo nada para merecerte nada malo, mi amor... al revés... .

Cloud siguió parado.

¿Era...su forma de disculparse?

No...no estás comiendo nada... – le murmuró a Sefirot, que sonrió un poco.

A eso me refiero – dijo antes de empezar a comer su parte.

Cloud lo siguió mirando.

¿De...qué estaba hablando?

Tan...tan pronto parecía furioso por el mero hecho de que le bajara la mirada como adorarlo por simplemente ser amable...

Y...realmente, a pesar de todo, no dudaba que...

_Te amor..._

Inspiró, haciendo entonces la pregunta que tanto había temido.

¿Qué harás conmigo cuando me cure? – dijo, dejando la cuchara en el plato para mirarlo.

Mantenerte, claro. – dijo Sefirot distraídamente, comiendo una bolita de pollo.

¿Para qué?

El mayor soltó entonces la bolita a medio masticar y lo miró con extrañeza.

¿No te quedó claro?

Cloud miró al plato en silencio.

Volveremos al bosque, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

LO volvió a mirar...y sintió algo agridulce en el pecho al ver que lo decía de verdad.

Pero...

Sabía que el cambio de sitio no había sido por nada.

¿Ha pasado algo malo?

No puedo estar de vacaciones para siempre. – zanjó el mayor.

El tono le advertía que dejara de hacer preguntas.

Así lo hizo, pero para él estaba claro que tenía que haber pasado algo en Shinra...

¿Tal vez...?

No...no soy tan importante para que la organización entera se preocupe por mí, pensó con amargura...

Aunque...

Nunca había perdido la esperanza de que tal vez Zack...

¿En qué piensas?

Apretó los dientes cuando el tono de voz de Sefirot lo golpeó como un latigazo...

¿Cómo...parecía saber siempre...?

En nada. – dijo en el tono más tranquilo que supo... para enfurecerse cuando vio la desconfianza en su mirada - ¡Te digo la verdad! ¿¡Por qué esa obsesión con saber lo que pienso siempre!

Cerró los ojos cuando el puño de Sefirot golpeó la pared, muy cerca de su cabeza, al tiempo que la otra mano le cogía del cuello.

Dé...déjame... – jadeó Cloud, golpeándole la mano, pero Sefirot estaba furioso...

Sabes lo que pasará si me das otra respuesta así. – le siseó, apretando más. - ¿LO SABES, NO?

No...he hecho nada malo... . – jadeó Cloud, muerto de miedo.

De pronto la presión paró...

Lentamente, Sefirot aflojó la presa.

Y antes de que Cloud recuperara totalmente el aire, había desaparecido.

El puño de Sefirot hizo una enorme grieta en la parte exterior del apartamento mientras el mayor apretaba los dientes, tratando de calmarse...

Pero esa frase...

_No...he hecho nada malo... ._

No paraba de oírla mientras intentaba evitar que una imagen de alguien diciendo esas mismas palabras surgiera por completo...

Jadeó...

No...

No, no, no...

Él... no era así, no era igual que Hojo, no era así, no era así...

¿Verdad?


	10. Convivencia: Primeros días

¡Ohayooooo! ^_^

Hola, chicas, sigo viva;) XD

Veréis, lo primero que quiero hacer es pediros disculpas a todas: sé que prometí actualizar cada dos semanas, pero he tenido un verano ocupado...y lo que podía escribir en lugar de publicarlo, lo he ido guardando para poder actualizar más seguido...pero digamos que gracias al comentario de Minami Arsene (un beso desde aquí) ya me he decidido a volver a publicar;).

Ahora sí que sí, prometo actualizar cada semana hasta que ya no me queden más capítulos.

Así que ale, que os cundaXD.

¡Un besazo!

**CONVIVENCIA: PRIMEROS DÍAS**

Cuando Sefirot entró, un rato después, lo sorprendió fregando los platos, febril, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si paraba.

Sefirot inspiró, tratando de no avanzar, de que no se diera cuenta de que había vuelto ya.

Lo contempló, largo rato, en silencio...

¿Qué...había estado a punto de hacerle?

_No...no he hecho nada malo... _

Claro que no, Cloud, pensó, suspirando y mirándose las manos. Claro que no.

«¿Que no? Vamos, hijo, no seas tan indulgente con él sólo porque sea tu mascota...Te está debilitando. Lo sabes»

Vio entonces que el chico se quedaba parado, sin atreverse a girarse.

Notó que meneaba la cabeza, llevándose con rabia la mano libre a la cara antes de tratar de seguir fregando, frenéticamente.

Casi se te cae. – dijo, suavemente...

Pero Cloud no lo cogió.

No lo miraba.

Apenas sí podía sujetarse al fregadero con manos temblorosas.

Me...encuentro fatal... – murmuró con un hilo de voz...

...y por unos momentos no pudo seguir al notar que lo abrazaba desde atrás, con fuerza, envolviéndolo con una ternura imposible.

No...no seas tan dulce...no...

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, hizo el ademán de zafarse.

No...no puedo... – casi se le cayó un vaso –Controlar lo que me viene a la cabeza...

Sólo...te he pedido que me lo digas... –dijo Sefirot en tono suave.

No...no me lo has pedido... - negó el chico, seco, con la cabeza.

A punto estuvo de tirar el plato que tenía en las manos al notar que Sefirot le cogía de golpe de los hombros.

Sefirot apretó los dientes, tratando de controlarse...

...el tintineo de la vajilla amenazando con caerse estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

Aún más.

Deja esto... – dijo, intentando quitarle el plato que iba a fregar. - Échate.

Pero Cloud volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez frenéticamente.

Tengo...tengo que hacer algo...- murmuró febrilmente con voz temblorosa - si...si me voy a la cama, no...

Iré contigo. - susurró Sefirot, cogiéndole el brazo del plato...

...pero Cloud lo apartó a toda prisa, gritando con terror:

¡NO QUIERO!

El plato cayó al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Sefirot apretó los dientes, adelantándose...

Pero quedó paralizado al ver parte de la reacción de Cloud.

Enrojeció, con aún más terror y vergüenza al notar que se había orinado encima y se notaba incapaz de moverse bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Sefirot.

"¿Qué eres, un bebé?"

Temblando, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, creyendo que Sefirot reiría.

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Para su pasmo, lo que cayó a su lado fueron unas bolsas que Sefirot, seco, había cogido de la entrada.

¿No quieres tener algo que hacer? - dijo, sin expresión, levantándolo entonces de golpe - Vamos...lávate y guarda todo esto en la habitación. Y no quiero verte el pelo hasta que termine aquí. Te lo digo por tu bien.

Temblando, Cloud asintió, corriendo con vergüenza y miedo hasta la habitación, donde se encerró, quitándose a tirones los vaqueros mojados y pasándose la manguera de la ducha por las piernas, casi mojándolo todo por el temblor de sus manos.

Acto seguido, con el albornoz puesto torpemente, metió la ropa de las bolsas como podía en los cajones, casi sin mirar, atropelladamente, temiendo que Sefirot viniera en cualquier momento.

Un momento...

Se paró, sujetándose la cabeza, notando que iba a estallarle...

¡Yo no he hecho nada!

¡Nada!

Inspiró, notando de nuevo el ataque de pánico...

Pero se agarró al cajón, tratando poco a poco de controlar la respiración, con resultados a los pocos segundos.

Yo no he hecho nada...

Yo no he hecho nada...

Yo no he hecho nada...

Todo...

Todo es problema...

Inspiró, recuperando algo de tranquilidad al darse cuenta de algo.

Todo...todo es suyo...

Todo...es por algo suyo...

¿Y...por qué lo pago yo?

¿Por qué?

Inspiró, echándose en la cama, trantado sólo de quedarse en la calma, en la sensación de su respiración normalizándose, tratando de no pensar en esa pregunta que, sin embargo, siguió flotando, flotando aunque se durmió...

¿Por qué?

Sefirot, mientras tanto, recogía los pedazos, con furia, ajeno al pequeño charco de orina que no quería mirar, no debía mirar... .

No paró hasta que tuvo todos los restos del plato en sus manos.

Jadeando, quedó parado, tratando de centrarse.

Tratando de ignorar el ruido en la habitación.

Tratando de ignorar su propia y pesada respiración.

Apretó entonces los trozos de vajilla con todas sus fuerzas, clavándoselas en las manos sin miramientos... .

Ne...necesitaba que todo lo que estaba pensando se parara... .

Lo necesitaba...

Ahora...

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama sin dormir del todo ni estar exactamente despierto, Angeal por fin se decidió a levantarse...

...y le recibió un olor dulce, suave...

La madre que lo parió, pensó, pero de bueno humor, al darse cuenta de que Zack había hecho papilla...

El joven habría imaginado que no les entraría mucho más.

Sabía que ibas a despertarte –bostezó Zack, pero sonriendo mientras le llenaba el plato. – Si no fuera por la edad, diría que te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

¿Cómo coño lo haces para estar de tan buen humor durmiendo tan poco? – replicó Angeal, pasmado...

...y por toda respuesta vio cómo Zack cogía el azucarero y tiraba directamente su contenido en la papilla.

Angeal no pudo evitar reírse.

Apenas quedaba – replicó Zack, con aire digno, a modo de excusa.

Claro, de los viajecitos que le has hecho a lo largo de la tarde, ¿no? – rió levemente Angeal antes de ponerse serio – No me digas que has estado haciendo papilla toda la tarde porque no me lo creo...

Ojalá – suspiró el joven, sentándose entonces delante de él. – He... estado pensando en lo que me preguntaste antes...No, tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no pasaba nada - cortó al mayor cuando éste fue a disculparse de nuevo – Pero...no he podido sacar nada en claro... Lo único que no he recordado antes...pero no sé...es que Cloud tenía un flechazo con Sefirot. En parte fue el motivo por el que se vino.

Angeal quedó pensativo, serio, mientras Zack suspiraba con tristeza.

Realmente...era una pena...

Desgraciadamente...ya no tiene ninguna importancia. – musitó el joven.

Angeal suspiró, apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

La verdad...no. – luego le apoyó las dos manos - Lo siento por hacerte pensar en ello...en serio.

Naaaaah, hombre... – dijo Zack, quitándole hierro mientras sonreía levemente, empujando el plato hacia Angeal - Cena y calla.

Angeal sonrió un poco antes de llevarse la papilla, ya tibia, a la boca.

Pero sabía en qué estaba pensando el joven a pesar de todo.

Sabía que aún no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar vivo a su amigo, a pesar de todas las aparentes evidencias.

Sintió cierto orgullo...pocas veces había conocido a alguien tan leal. Un poco cabeza loca, pero leal hasta la médula.

Realmente...se alegraba de haberlo tomado bajo su tutela.

Si no, a saber...

Aunque, por supuesto, le jodía verlo así.

Angeal... ¿por qué...tenemos tú y yo que estar haciendo esto? –murmuró Zack. –¿Por qué has tenido tú que saltar por la ventana?

Angeal suspiró, apartando con cuidado el plato y poniendo delante los papeles.

Porque no estamos en la organización que deberíamos estar. No se me ocurre otra explicación... Nos decían una cosa y luego... .

¿Te arrepientes de haber entrado en Shinra? –dijo Zack suavemente.

Por toda respuesta, Angeal se estiró, arreglando los papeles con somnolencia.

Aún tengo que leer todo esto...Luego ya te diré.

Zack suspiró a su vez.

Realmente, sabía lo que ambos pensaban.

Cogiendo su plato vacío, Zack se levantó, estirándose.

Voy a hacer café. – explicó, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Angeal.

¿No será ese charco de petróleo que te tomas?

Eso le valió una indignada réplica desde la cocina.

Eh, eh, un respeto, que es el «Levantamuertos» de mi abuela, ¿eh?

Angeal rió mientras el joven cerraba la puerta...

...y aprovechó su ausencia para empezar a prepararlo todo, encendiendo el ordenador y poniendo el USB.

Tenían mucha tarea aún por delante.

Hojo respiró.

Todos sus papeles permanecían donde los había dejado.

Pero...sabía que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían.

No, no informe. Está todo en su sitio. – dijo al policía.

¿Está seguro de que no...? – replicó éste, indeciso.

Seguro – atajó Hojo, dirigiéndose hacia su despacho con los papeles y cerrando la puerta, dejando a los policías con un palmo de narices.

Lo último que quería era que ese cerdo gordo de Shinra se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

Ya le habían estropeado un magnífico experimento.

No quería que encima le requisaran todos sus papeles.

"Desgraciado accidente", ya, claro...

Sonrió.

Este otro "accidente" le confirmaba que había alguien, quien fuera, que también sospechaba lo mismo que él... .

Y tenía que ser alguien también de Shinra.

Los cristales se habían roto cuando había saltado...luego había podido pasar.

Pero claro, la policía estaba demasiado ocupada con el agujero.

Idiotas... .

En fin, cuanto menos supieran, mejor.

Suspiró al caer en algo...

Hablando de saber poco...

¿Y Sefirot, dónde estaba ese maldito crío?

No debía haber cedido a las presiones de Shinra y haberlo dejado libre...debía haberles ocultado su creación desde el principio.

Así lo seguiría teniendo.

Suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

Estaba divagando.

El caso era que estaba ilocalizable...

Y aún tenía que revisarlo para comparar su organismo con el de "Strife" y despejar la duda del todo.

No puede irse de vacaciones para siempre, pensó, furioso.

Zack abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando entre las fotocopias un documento brilló con luz propia.

A ver que yo me entere... – murmuró sin creérselo - ¿Aquí...hay una autorización de Shinra para que Hojo...?

Angeal, extrañado, levantó la vista del ordenador...para luego replicar con disgusto:

Es su puño y letra.

¿CREES QUE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA HAN SIDO CAPACES DE...? –gritó Zack, furioso, tirando el documento...

...documento que Angeal atrapó en el aire antes de que el "Levantamuertos" que había tirado Zack le cayera encima.

Eso...sería lo más fácil... – replicó todo lo calmadamente que podía, ignorando el charco del suelo - pero en ese caso, Hojo no habría dejado esa nota, ¿no crees?

Zack respiró, limpiando el charco con un paño.

Perdona...me he dejado llevar. – respondió, yendo a servirse otra taza...

...pero Angeal lo frenó.

Deja este brebaje y vete ahora mismo a estás aprovechando la baja una mierda.

Eh, al menos a mí me quedan cinco días más...que tú vuelves mañana por la noche.

Touché. - sonrió debilmente Angeal.- Pero no hablamos de mí...

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Zack sin mirarlo, haciendo que Angeal suspirara.

¿Acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo? – se fijó entonces en que estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla - ¿Qué has visto?

Zack, alucinando, señaló un documento en la pantalla.

Angeal... esto es...

Ambos se fijaron en que ese registro tenía la fecha de hacía tres meses atrás.

Concretamente...del último día que se había sabido algo de Cloud.

Lo...lo has encontrado. - murmuró Angeal, pasmado.

Si es que... Viva mi "Levantamuertos", coño. - sonrió Zack, reprimiendo un bostezo...

...antes de darle a «abrir documento».

Cloud debió de haberse quedado dormido, porque de pronto abrió los ojos y estaba en el sofá del comedor, arropado y con el nuevo pijama puesto, mientras por las ventanas se veía que ya era de noche.

Curiosamente, las luces del apartamento debían ser automáticas, porque dentro se veía perfectamente y no había señal de un interruptor.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Sefirot lo había tapado con una manta y además había encendido un radiador, poniéndole un cojín debajo de la cabeza.

Con cautela, se incorporó y vio que en la mesa le había dejado un plato tapado con otro.

La cena.

Se mordió el labio, recordando entonces que hacia horas que no había comido.

Se levantó...y quedó extrañado.

Ni un solo ruido.

¿Se...sefirot? – lo llamó.

_Lo que tenías que hacer era largarte, imbécil._

Entrecerró los ojos, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

No...

No haría caso de la voz...

Temblando, se sentó en la mesa, tratando de centrarse en la comida.

¿Olía...a sangre?

Se habría cortado recogiendo, pensó Cloud, algo más tranquilo.

Pero, por lo que fuera, eso no servía para tranquilizarlo del todo.

Sefirot permaneció callado, en la habitación, sin moverse, ni siquiera al oírle llamarlo.

Bastante tenía con intentar prestar atención a la música chillout que había puesto en la radio desde hacía un par de horas.

Se miraba los cortes de las manos, que ya se iban cerrando.

"Te ha recordado cosas muy dolorosas, ¿verdad, hijo mío?"

Cállate.

"Por eso te dije que..."

Cortó abruptamente a su madre golpeando con violencia la pared, haciéndose daño en los nudillos.

Escuchó entonces el ruido de un tenedor cayendo al suelo.

Mierda...

El chico le había oído.

Tenía que irse...

A pesar de lo que deseaba, tenía que...

¿Por...qué no vienes?

Esa débil voz lo paró.

Cena.

Ya he cenado. Estaba bueno...gracias. ¿Has...comido tú algo?

Sefirot suspiró, tratando de no perder el control.

Sólo estaba preguntando...sólo preguntaba... .

No tengo hambre. –replicó, jadeando, pero tratando de que no se enterara.

Escuchó entonces al chico acercarse a la puerta.

El pomo se empezó a mover...

Se mantuvo en guardia...

...y quedó de piedra cuando Cloud le ofreció un plato de cereales, mirándolo con nerviosismo pero sin vacilar.

El chico, sin decir nada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó el tazón en la cómoda...

...y quedó parado cuando Sefirot lo abrazó desde atrás, con fuerza, besándolo con desesperación.

Jadeando, el primer impulso de Cloud fue soltarse...

...pero quedó parado al notar algo caer sobre sus manos.

Sefirot estaba llorando, serenamente, en silencio, de tal forma que ni él parecía darse cuenta.

¿Qué...?

"¡Le has encontrado un punto débil! ¡muy bien! ¡No seas ahora idiota y explótalo!

Pero en silencio, Cloud se giró y lo abrazó, tratando de hacer como que no había visto nada...

Parecía que estaba peleando contra ellas, realmente.

No...sabía cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía.

Además...verlo así...

Notó que el pecho le dolía, otra vez, confuso, mientras apretaba el abrazo y notaba que Sefirot iba apretando más la presa, como con ganas de fundirlo con él...

..y gimió, abriendo mucho los ojos, al notar sus manos deslizarse suavemente bajo sus pantalones, de forma tan suave que el pensamiento de apartarse apenas sí pasó por su cabeza...

Apretó los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la risa cruel en su cabeza...

Pero...se dio cuenta de algo...

Sefirot no parecía estar preparándolo para hacerlo.

Parecía...

Sólo estar pendiente de su cara...

De que a él...

Gimió cuando la lengua del mayor lamió no sólo su entrada, sino todo su trasero, engulléndolo suavemente sin dejar de acariciarlo ahora bajo la camiseta, llevándolo con cuidado a la cama sin dejar de hacerle retorcerse de placer, ahora desnudándolo y lamiéndolo por los muslos, por el pecho, por los pezones, por el cuello, con deleite...

Adorándolo... .

Sin ninguna prisa...

Sin ninguna atención por sí mismo...

Cloud jadeó, con las mejillas coloradas, cogiendo la mano de Sefirot y asintiéndole con la cabeza en silencio cuando lo miró, besándolo, rodeándolo, pudiendo ignorar la risa en su cabeza cuando el mayor entró despacio, sólo acariciándolo por dentro, sólo dándole placer, sólo...

...haciéndole sentirse como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, adorado entre sus brazos sin parar...

Gritó, aferrándole en el orgasmo, sin prisa por soltarlo, ni siquiera cuando lo notó vaciarse en su interior con abandono, haciéndolo temblar.

El mayor tampoco pareció tener prisa por eso, pues le acarició la cara, sólo besándole la frente, ambos sin hablar.

Dioses...le encantaba verlo así...

¿Te hago daño si me quedo?

Uh, uh –negó sonriendo débilmente Cloud con la cabeza, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Con cuidado, el mayor subió las revueltas sábanas para cubrirlos, ambos todavía unidos, sin prisa por separarse.

Habría hecho esto si no te hubieras asustado antes –dijoSefirot, pero sin asomo de reproche, sólo acariciándolo bajo las sábanas.

Cloud recordó entonces con vergüenza el episodio de antes, cuando había intentado hcaer lo mismo.

Eso, con cuidado, le hizo separarse de la unión.

Sé que he hecho un asco... Si...me dices dónde puedo lavarlo...

Con eso notó entonces la mano de Sefirot sobre su cabeza, sintiendo que el hombre estaba más relajado.

Ya lo he lavado yo mientras dormías –dijo Sefirot, suavemente. – No pienses más en ello.

Cloud respiró, aunque extrañado, al notar que no había ni burla, ni censura...

¿Comprensión?

Creía que...se divertía haciéndolo sufrir. Desde el principio lo había creído.

Pero...después de todo ese mes...de todo...

Si hasta se había encerrado y lo había dejado con la cena para...

Entonces se fijó en que el bol de cereales seguía ahí.

Pues...tú come... . – dijo.

Sefirot lo miró de hito en hito...

...y de pronto se rió, con alegría, haciendo que el chico sonriera casi sin pensarlo.

Está bien...no sé qué relación tiene, pero está bien.

Y con eso, Sefirot cogió una cucharada, haciendo un esfuerzo por comer bajo la mirada del chico, sentado a su lado, ambos escuchando la suave música de la radio.

Era...

Era estupendo.

Si releo esto una vez más, voy a llorar, te lo juro... - suspiró Zack.

No parecía haber nada raro.

Junto con Cloud, una lista de cadetes y ya.

Pero Angeal, a pesar del dolor de ojos, no cejaba.

Algo...

Su instinto le decía que tenía que haber algo.

Y...

..quedó sorprendido cuando lo encontró.

Claro...por eso les había costado reparar en ello.

Realmente, en otras circunstancias, sería un detalle sin importancia.

En otras circunstancias.

Sefirot...¿no te dijo nada cuando le cogiste la llamada, verdad? – dijo Angeal, casi sin voz.

No...¿por qué? – murmuró Zack, siguiendo el dedo de Angeal...y tuvo la misma reacción que éste.

El documento de la misión tenía la autorización de Sefirot.

Era él quien la había organizado.


	11. Convivencia: Vuelta

**CONVIVENCIA: VUELTA**

Zack y Angeal seguína inmóviles, mirando la pantalla.

Sefirot...era quien había autorizado la misión.

Quien...había dicho que Cloud...

Puede no significar nada... – murmuró Zack con un hilo de voz.

En otro momento estaría de acuerdo en eso...pero ahora ni siquiera tú te lo crees. –zanjó Angeal, apretando los dientes.

Zack no tenía más remedio que darle la razón.

¿Por qué coño Sefirot no había dicho siquiera que lo había organizado él?

No habría pasado nada...

De hecho, ahora no tendrían posibles sospechas.

Pero...era difícil de creer...él les había ayudado cuando lo de Angeal...

Meneó la cabeza.

Aaargh, le estaba empezando a doler.

Y más cuando se fijó en más cosas.

El caso...es que tampoco me suena ninguno de los otros cadetes...

Era algo en lo que normalmente no se caía, tampoco...

...pero...

Angeal consideró la observación.

Mmmh...no era que tuviera mucho contacto con los cadetes, pero de ahí a no sonarles ningún nombre...especialmente si se suponía que eran todos cadetes de primer año. Normalmente, se enviaba a varios cadetes de distintas clases de primero y alternas para que aprendieran a trabajar en grupo, muchas veces acompañados de un SOLDADO.

Apretó los puños con rabia. Mierda...tenía que habérsele ocurrido antes.

Ya tenemos más deberes...Los podemos buscar a todos... –apuntó Angeal.

...y que nos cuenten lo que sepan... –murmuró Zack... – Te...puedo...traer listas...de la clase de Cloud...

...antes de bostezar.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, la pantalla del ordenador se apagó de golpe.

A dormir. Ya mismo. – dijo el mayor, tajante.

Tanto que Zack no pudo evitar reírse.

Aunque luego se puso serio:

No creo que pueda...- lo miró. Se dio cuenta de las ojeras y la cara pálida del mayor - Y lo mismo podría decirte. Que curras mañana.

Angeal suspiró. Era verdad...y se notaba como si llevase una semana despierto.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, y por supuesto no sólo por las apariencias... no se perdonaría dejar las cosas así...

Y...sabía que Zack tampoco se perdonaría no hacer todo lo posible.

Entonces...se le ocurrió una idea.

Iba...a pedirte una cosa.

Ante lo extraño de su tono, Zack lo miró.

Dispara.

Está claro que, antes de que vuelvas por lo menos, vamos a necesitar una coordinación de la hostia.

Me pegaré el móvil con celo si quieres – dijo Zack con seriedad.

No sólo eso. El poco tiempo que nos veamos, vamos a tener que trabajar a saco juntos.

Si...el cuartel te pilla a tomar por...

Por eso la petición – lo cortó Angeal antes de suspirar y decir -: ¿Te importa que me quede una temporada contigo?

Para su pasmo, la reacción de Zack fue empezar a reírse, casi cayéndose de la silla:

¿Y a ti te importaría no preguntar más gilipolleces, por favor? – dijo en cuanto pudo hablar, secándose las lágrimas de risa y guiñándole el ojo – Esa pregunta está de más, joder. Estás en tu casa.

Angeal sonrió un poco antes de suspirar:

Está bien. Aparte, si quiero ser sutil tengo que estar lúcido. Y lo mismo va por ti: mientras esté en el cuartel, te voy a necesitar aquí...necesito que vayas leyendo todo lo que consiga.

Ya puedo dormir, ya... - bromeó Zack antes de morderse el labio. – En fin...mejor que nos vayamos a dormir de una puta vez...

Quería...dejar de pensar en todo eso aunque fuera un rato.

Sefirot, en la cama, comenzó a despertar casi al mismo tiempo que la escasa luz que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana anunciaba que estaba comenzando a hacerse de día...

...y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que estaba solo en la cama roja.

El chico.

_Habían estado horas abrazados en la cama, después de que él también hubiera cenado._

_Desnudos y juntos, unidos entre las sábanas revueltas, dándose calor en su desnudez._

_Y..._

_...el chico le había buscado, con cautela, pero:_

_Ti...tienes mejor cara._

_Lo miró, algo extrañado. ¿Era Cloud quien le decía eso a él?_

_En serio. – afirmó el chico al ver su expresión de extrañeza._

_Pero Sefirot lo retuvo suavemente._

_Gracias. – dijo, en un susurro, con lo que notó que el chico se volvía a tranquilizar.- Me ha sentado bien. ¿Cómo...se te ha ocurrido?_

_No es tan raro... – musitó el chico, sonriendo débilmente. – Llevabas sin comer lo mismo que yo, ¿no?_

_Pero yo puedo aguantar. – dijo el mayor, algo seco._

_No se trata de eso... – empezó Cloud, suspirando, sin saber cómo había ido dando cuenta de que Sefirot apenas comía._

_Es...ya ¿noche cerrada?- afirmó más que preguntó, aun antes de ver a Sefirot asentir._

_Has dormido mucho. ¿No tienes sueño, verdad?_

_No. – se sonrojó entonces al decir - ¿Te...te importa... que nos quedemos así?_

_Por toda respuesta, lo besó, apretándolo más contra sí y poniéndolo sobre su pecho, en la penumbra._

_El tiempo que quieras – le susurró, acariciando su cara al notar su rubor...y sintiendo un dulce estremecimiento al verlo sonreír, ahora sin miedo._

_Era..._

_...como un ángel._

_Era...extraño. _

_Como si todo el miedo que el chico le tenía y toda su rabia hubiesen estado anestesiadas por ese rato._

_La rabia que le había hecho irse dos semanas..._

...y que le estaba volviendo al comprobar que realmente Cloud había salido de la habitación.

"Ha huido. Ha huido. ¿No te lo dije? ¡Ha huido!"

Entonces quedó parado por el olor, un suave olor que estaba comenzando a filtrarse bajo la puerta.

A toda prisa, abrió la puerta...

...y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Ahí estaba el chico, inclinado sobre la funcional cocina y preparando algo que al poco de acercarse se dio cuenta de que eran unos huevos fritos con jamón. Incluso...

Torció la cabeza, sin creérselo.

Estaba canturreando algo.

No pudo resistirse entonces.

Cloud notó entonces que Sefirot lo rodeaba desde atrás con los brazos, con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirlo con él.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, más recordando toda la larga noche anterior.

¿De verdad...habían estado así, hablando, abrazados, hasta que se habían dormido ambos?

Te dije que no hicieras nada – le susurró. – Ya iba a encargarme yo.

Pero tú también tenías que dormir. – dijo el chico, suave.

Sefirot volvió a notar esa nueva turbación.

Meneó la cabeza, algo molesto, cogiendo los platos y llevándolos a la mesa.

Siéntate.

Cloud se mordió el labio, un poco nervioso.

¿Qué...qué había dicho ahora?

¿Qué, joder?

Sefirot suavizó su expresión.

Vamos. Lo has hecho tú. No voy a comérmelo solo.

Cloud se acercó tímidamente, sentándose frente a él. Se relajó al ver que Sefirot dejaba de mirarlo para empezar a comer, en silencio. Entonces lo imitó.

Está bueno. – murmuró entonces el hombre.

Cloud se sorprendió sonriendo al oírlo, aunque ninguno se mirase.

Gracias. Siempre...me ha gustado hacer esto.

Sefirot levantó una ceja...pero sonrió un poco.

Él...siempre lo había pensado como algo básico, no como un gusto. De hecho, si podía hacer que se lo prepararan, mejor.

Pensaba...que si hacías cosas era como tenerte de criado.

¿Por qué?

Sefirot inspiró un momento.

No lo eres. Es todo.

"¿Oh, no lo eres? Vaya, ¿entonces a santo de qué te utiliza...?"

¡Basta!

Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que Sefirot no le estaba mirando.

No le...no le apetecía tener que explicárselo.

Yo no...no pienso en hacer la comida como eso. – dijo, simplemente, mirándolo ahora – Además... ¿Tú me preparas lo mío, no? – luego sonrió, intentando contagiarle - : No...eres mi criado.

Sefirot entonces lo miró...y Cloud quedó pasmado por su mirada de confusión, como si le hubiera tocado una vena sensible en la que acabase de caer.

Ése es otro asunto – zanjó Sefirot, levantándose de golpe recogiendo las cosas. – Gracias. Estaba bueno.

Entonces, con paso firme, fue al fregadero...y quedó parado al darse cuenta de que un olor salía del horno.

Es...otra cosa. – saltó el chico, levantándose - Para más tarde. Voy a mirarla.

Sefirot suspiró, apartándose y dejándole ver lo que fuera mientras él fregaba los platos.

Pero enseguida se le pasó la furia al verlo sacar algo, y su cara...

Sonrió levemente.

Tal vez...no estuviera tan mal...

La madre que lo parió, pensó Zack, mosqueado, al despertarse en su piso...

...totalmente solo.

NI rastro de Angeal.

Bueno, no en sentido estricto, claro: la cama estaba hecha, los platos recogidos...y notó un secreto alivio al ver que no se había llevado sus cosas para dejarlas en su casa.

Conociendo a Angeal, sabía que se había despertado hacía horas antes de volver a trabajar...

...y no sólo no le había despertado, que ya le cabreaba, sino que en el escritorio había ya varios folios con su letra garabateada.

ZACK, TIENES QUE LEER ESTE. PERO HAZLO SENTADO.

P.D: SI SEFIROT SE PONE EN CONTACTO CONTIGO, HAZ COMO SI NO SUPIERAS NADA. LO DIGO EN SERIO.

Se mordió el labio.

Esto...no presagiaba nada bueno.

Meneó la cabeza.

No...mejor desayuno...y busco y comparo las listas, pensó para sí.

Algo le decía que mejor que fuera poco a poco calentando motores.

Aunque ya se había mentalizado, Angeal sintió un leve estremecimiento al acercarse al edificio...aunque pudo respirar al ver que la ventana parecía nueva. De hecho, tuvo cierta dificultad en reconocerla desde fuera.

Igual que en asimilar que era él el que saludaba tranquilamente a la recepcionista, que era él el que tomaba el ascensor con miembros de la guardia rasa, que era él el que contestaba a preguntas cotidianas de esos jovencitos...

De hecho, tuvo que hacer gala de toda su flema para que no le notaran el estremecimiento que sentía al mirarlos.

Tan jóvenes...como Cloud...

¿Qué demonios le habría querido hacer Hojo, y qué demonios le había pasado?

¿Y qué demonios hacía él en una organización que lo permitía, hablando de todo un poco, maldita sea?

Encima, se le había ocurrido repasar todos los papeles de Hojo...

...y algo...le decía que Cloud no era la "primera baja en servicio"extraña que había tenido Shinra.

Eso era lo que le había dejado a Zack. La compilación de jóvenes que "habían salido de servicio" y habían "muerto en combate".

En combate.

Joder...si habían sido más de cien, y lo fuerte era que las misiones no estaba especificadas en ninguno de los casos.

En ninguno.

Como...el de Cloud.

Apretó los dientes, con furia, con ganas de destrozarlo todo. ¡Era perfectamente imposible que todo eso hubiese pasado desapercibido, joder! ¡Shinra tenía que saberlo!

Otra pregunta le cruzó el cerebro a la velocidad del rayo.

¿Sefirot...habría sabido de esto?

Seguro...seguro...

Tenía que saberlo...

Seguro...que estaba disimulando.

Pero rechinó los dientes mientras salía del ascensor.

Tenían que probarlo.

Con furia, mandó una lata por el hueco de las escaleras de una patada, sin mirar dónde había caído mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

¿Está ya?

La pregunta de Sefirot sorprendió al chico un poco.

Había pensado que se había marchado furioso, y que por eso había tardado un par de horas en volver.

Un par de horas en las que realmente había tenido que centrarse en el postre para acallar la voz.

Pero sonrió un poco, intentando dejar eso de lado.

Sí...ahora a dejarla en la nevera.

Me hace gracia verte. – dijo el mayor. – Voy a echarlo de menos.

Eso lo dejó parado un momento.

De...¿de menos?

Sí. Es el último día que puedo quedarme. Me tengo que ir sí o sí.

El...último día.

Es cierto, pensó para sí. Tiene que irse.

Lo había sabido.

Pero...no había esperado que la idea lo desolara tanto.

¿Y...qué harás conmigo?

Pues te quedarás aquí, ¿es que lo dudabas? - dijo Sefirot, seco. – Sabes que no vas a salir de momento. – luego suavizó el tono – Un poco de paciencia.

Pero Cloud no escuchó eso último.

Apretó en silencio los puños.

¿Por qué...notaba que se le caería el mundo si lo dejaba?

Jadeó.

Recordó la sensación de la celda, diminuta, cerrándose sobre él.

No se dio cuenta de que Sefirot lo observaba fijamente.

¿Qué pasa?

Na..nada..

¿No te encuentras bien?

No.

No quiero que me dejes...

En silencio, el chico negó con la cabeza.

El hombre se acercó ante la falta de respuesta.

...y quedó de piedra al ver que lloraba.

Eh... ¿qué te pasa?

No se lo digas, no se lo digas, no se lo digas...

Se reirá de ti. Lo sabes.

"Lo sabes..."

Pero tuvo aún más difícil callarse al notar cómo le secaba las lágrimas, despacio.

Yo... – se mordió el labio.

Se lo mordió hasta hacerse sangre para atrapar las dos palabras que casi se le escaparon.

Te quiero.

Nada...no...no es nada...

Dímelo.

Te quiero.

Te quiero.

No quiero que me dejes...

Puedes...¿puedes dormir siempre que puedas conmigo?

Por toda respuesta Sefirot le abrazó, con fuerza, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por un momento, tuvo ganas de resistirse como un niño pequeño cuando lo alzó.

Mierda...no...no...

Notó entonces que el mayor lo dejaba en el sofá, cogiéndole la mano.

Shhh...todo va bien. – le susurró. Es normal...te irá pasando...

¿Por qué...?

Estás acostumbrado a estar mal, así que tu mente te pone así cuando te empiezas a encontrar bien. Se llama "búsqueda de seguridad".

Mierda...mierda...

Lo que me faltaba, jodeeer...

"Eres un inútil...tu amorcito te ha convertido en un inútil".

Mañana volveré a trabajar. Pero vendré. No te dejaré solo, mi amor.

"Se ha dado cuenta...se ha dado cuenta...jijijiji..."

Pero respiró al notar que lo tapaba, ofreciéndole un vaso de tila.

Guiñó los ojos. ¿Cuánto...cuánto tiempo...?

¿Cuánto Tiempo había pasado?

Vio que se le quedaba mirando hasta que se empezó a beber a sorbitos el contenido del vaso. Luego el mayor le besó la frente.

Descansa, mi vida. Te sentará bien.

¿Dónde vas?

A preparar unas cosas. No tardo.

Y dicho esto, desapareció en la habitación.

Tuvo ganas de tirar el vaso al suelo, y destrozarlo, sabiendo que Sefirot podría no oírlo...

Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento Sefirot estaba marcando algo en su móvil.

Bien...su vuelta pronto será oficial, pensó Angeal con suspicacia, mirando el mensaje de Sefirot otra vez.

Estaba empezando a dudar siquiera que estuviera en "Costa del Sol".

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni él sabía nada de su "amigo".

Siseó con rabia.

Entonces tuvo una idea...

Con dedos febriles, Cloud comenzó a abrocharse el pijama, temblando en el sofá.

Notó entonces el abrazo de Sefirot, que lo frenó suavemente.

No tienes por qué vestirte ya. – le susurró.

Cloud tragó saliva.

"Es culpa tuya. Tú solito te lo has buscado":

Recordaba cómo se había sentido al levantarse del sofá y recordar que iba a irse.

Que iba a dejarlo solo... .

Su angustia cuando había ido a buscarlo a la habitación y no estaba.

Se había ido...se había ido...

Se había ido...

_Pero lo que más le horrorizaba había sido su alivio visceral al verlo._

_Por favor..._

_¿Por favor...qué?_

_Cloud bajó la vista, muerto de vergüenza._

_No sabía si estaba siendo cruel o estaba jugando._

_No lo sabía, maldita sea._

_Pero _

_Fóllame... – musitó, en voz muy baja, casi temiendo que no le oyese._

_Pero gimió al notar que lo mordía en el cuello, con salvaje ternura, echándolo sobre el sofá, de tal manera que sus brazos quedaron apoyados sobre el respaldo instantes antes de que el mayor lo tomara, con fuerza, apretando ese punto que le hacía sentir tan bien en su interior mientras aferraba su cuerpo contra sí, haciéndole gritar de un placer que exorcizaba buena parte de su angustia por unos minutos._

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas para que Sefirot no las viera.

En esto...se estaba convirtiendo.

En una maldita masa llorona y dependiente.

Y tuvo aún más ganas de llorar cuando Sefirot, furibundo, lo soltó como si quemara.

No sé de qué cojones te quejas...has sido tú quien me lo ha pedido. – replicó el mayor, furioso.

Había creído que era un sueño cuando el propio Cloud le había abrazado, se lo había pedido...¿y ahora lloraba?

¿Qué era?

¿Arrepentimiento?

¿Asco?

¡¿Qué?

Sintió la misma rabia impotente que había sentido el primer mes de convivencia por el mismo motivo.

Pero recordó el ataque de angustia que había tenido antes, el mismo que le había hecho salir para ir preparándolo todo.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, suavizando el tono.

Sí. No es nada. - ¿Cuándo volverás?, quería preguntarle...pero se mordió la lengua. No. No le daría ese gusto. – Estoy...un poco raro. Es todo. Voy...voy al baño.

Pero Sefirot apretó la presa.

No, no vas a ir al baño.- dijo con firmeza - Me vas a decir qué cojones te pasa.

Por favor...déjame ir al baño...

No.

¡QUE ME DE...!

Violentamente, Sefirot le sujetó y le dio la vuelta, mirando su cara llorosa.

¿Por esto tanto drama? ¿Eh?

No...quiero que me veas así. – masculló el chico, entre avergonzado y furioso - No quiero...

Ya te lo dije. Es una reacción lógica.

Pero no quiero que me veas. – replicó Cloud, más firme.

Con eso Sefirot lo acercó violentamente.

Eres mío, y te veo si quiero, y te he visto más veces.

Entonces casi se cayó al notar que lo soltaba de golpe.

Por un momento, temió...

En vez de eso, escuchó cómo Sefirot se iba hacia el baño, bloqueándolo

Lloró en el máximo silencio posible al escuchar sus pasos y de pronto no oírlo.

Era...era como si todo eso fuera normal.

Temblando, se puso en pie.

¿Dónde...dónde había ido?

Estaba...seguro de que no había ido muy lejos.

Tengo...tengo que saber qué tiene en la cabeza.

Tiene...tiene que ir a algún lado...

"Te stá mintiendo...¿cómo sabes que va al trabajo, y no a donde sea que esté? Está maquinando algo..."

Ahí...ahí pensó que tenía que darle la razón a la voz.

¿Por qué se iba, y no sólo a por comida?

¿Qué estaría maquinando?

Tenía...que encontrar...

Pero...

Reaccionó al notar un olor casi al lado.

Sefirot lo miraba, con dos bolsas que olían a sopa. Sin decir nada, sacó dos paquetes y le acercó uno al chico antes de coger el suyo y hacer ademán de irse a su habitación.

No sabía qué cojones le pasaba, pero esperaba que

Pero Cloud lo sujetó.

Espera.

Sefirot lo miró...y se extrañó al verlo abrir la nevera y sacar una tarta de queso.

¿Eso...era lo que...?

Vamos...vamos a comernos esto también. – dijo Cloud.

Sefirot lo pensó un momento...y suspiró.

La ocasión lo pedía.

Espera.

Y, para pasmo de Cloud, la puerta del balcón se abrió.

Se abrió...y un suave olor a sal marina le acarició la cara.

El mar...

Con el cielo del atardecer sobre él, levemente oscuro...

Aire fresco...

El aire siempre te hace maravillas – dijo Sefirot escuestamente, dejando las cosas en una pequeña mesa que él no había visto antes. – Y...por ser hoy...

Gracias.

Sonrió un poco por la sencilla respuesta del chico. Entonces le hizo señas en un pequeño sofá de paja que había.

El chico se sentó, a su lado, suspirando al notarlo cerca y empezando a comer...pero se dio cuenta de que Sefirot empezaba por la tarta. Sonrió un poco.

Eso está mejo – dijo el mayor.

Lo...siento.

No te disculpes. – atajó Sefirot, saboreando la tarta en silencio.

Estaba genial.

Entonces, Cloud pensó en algo:

¿vamos...a seguir aquí?

De momento, sí, mi amor.

¿Volveremos...a tu casa?

La réplica fue seca.

No. Olvídala.

Cloud se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué...tenía que olvidarla?

No...pensaba que fuera sólo por él... .

Pero supo que era mejor no hacer preguntas.

Además...

Notó que Sefirot le pasaba suavemente el brazo por los hombros, acercándolo contra sí.

Así...quería pasar mi último día libre contigo, mi amor. – le susurró.

Yo también... – pensó, auqnue queriendo decir otra cosa.

Te quiero.

*************

Jodeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... – siseó Zack, casi tirando los informes con asco sobre la mesa.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando en esa compañía?

Con rabia, se tomó un trago de cerveza.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, insistente.

Ya voooy, ya... – empezó Zack, abriendo la puerta...

...y quedando pasmado al ver a Aeris, tranquila, mirándolo con calma.

Zack sonrió débilmente, abrazándola con fuerza.

Nena...te necesitaba... – murmuró, dándose cuenta en ese momento.

Lo sé... – susurró Aeris, entonces le enseñó una bolsa.– Zack...mira, os he traído comida.

Eres un sol...¿lo sabías, nena? – dijo con ternura. – Yo...siento no haberte llamado antes...

No pasa nada. ¿Dónde está Angeal? ¿Se ha ido a trabajar? ¿Estaba ya bien?

Bueno...verás – empezó Zack.

**Justo cuando su móvil pitó:**

**20:23 Angeal.**

_ esta noche. Buscaré horario barcos Costa del Sol. Enviaré más tarde._

_Sefirot miente._

Zack, qué pasa – murmuró Aeris al ver su expresión.

Zack quedó paralizado al ver esa confirmación.

Sefirot miente.

Sefirot... miente.


	12. Convivencia Confesiones I

**CONVIVENCIA. CONFESIONES I**

_Los llantos de Cloud, entrecortados, llenaban la habitación a oscuras mientras el chico sudaba contra las cuerdas, tumbado en la diminuta cama del zulo mientras Sefirot se movía sobre él, amenazando con aplastarlo._

_El mayor estaba empezando a impacientarse..._

_¿Es que no podía hacer que le gustara tanto como a él?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya intentándolo?_

_Se dio cuenta entonces de que lo estaba ahogando, con lo que se retiró._

_No quería hacerle daño, no quería que se desmayara como el primer día, no quería volver a pasar por el miedo por el que había pasado mientras lo llevaba inconsciente en volandas a su casa a donde había pensado llevarlo andando, mientras había estado durante horas esperando a que despertara, respirando en cuanto había empezado a abrir los ojos... _

_Y entonces tuvo una idea._

_El chico, recuperando el aire, apenas se pudo resistir cuando cambió las cuerdas de posición, subiéndolo sobre él._

_Pero abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al notar que Sefirot lo había puesto a horcajadas sobre su miembro, tomándolo desde abajo mientras le sonreía, acariciándole la cara con ternura, con suavidad..._

_El chico apretó los dientes, tratando de no mirar,sin saber qué hacer más que recibir sus embates en el mayor silencio posible, rezando porque terminara pronto y porque esa tortura acabara por ese día... ._

_Sefirot, intentando refrenarse, le cogió la cara:_

_Vamos... ¿No es mejor así? Muévete..._

_Déjame...por favor... - sollozó el chico, con los ojos cerrados._

_Sefirot enfureció, sentándose y tratando de moverlo con él sobre su regazo._

_¿Mejor así? ¿Cómo coño lo quieres? - suavizó de pronto el gesto._

_Vio que gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde sus muñecas bajo las ataduras mientras el chico jadeaba con los ojos cerrados._

_No...shhh...no estires... - le dijo, suavemente, pero el chico sólo replicó, jadeando:_

_Quiero dormir...déjame...por favor..._

Sólo quiero dormir...

No he hecho nada malo... .

Por favor...

Por favor...

_Quedó alarmado cuando la piel de Cloud se volvió terriblemente pálida, remarcando sobre una cruel luz fría y aséptica, en una fría habitación blanca, tan blanca que recordaba al laboratorio de Hojo... ._

_...pero se dio cuenta de que las gotas de sangre se estaban enredando en una larga melena plateada..._

_...mezclándose con unas lágrimas que salían de unos abiertos ojos verdes..._

_Como..._

No he hecho nada malo... .

_Como los suyos..._

Sefirot despertó de golpe, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, casi sin respiración, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba...

Madre...

Madre...

Apenas sí reaccionó cuando escuchó la respuesta de su madre, sinceramente preocupada:

«Mierda...con lo que te había costado enterrar ese recuerdo...Hijo, no te preocupes...mamá está aquí...»

Pero ni siquiera así podía dejar de temblar, ni cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba las sábanas bajo su cuerpo...

Jadeando pesadamente, se obligó a girar la cabeza, despacio, sin poder calmarse...

Y se topó con la apacible expresión de Cloud, que respiraba sin miedo a su lado, abrazándolo en sueños.

Sintió rabia de nuevo, respirando pesadamente...

Él...

El chico... .

«Es culpa suya...habías logrado pasar por encima de todo eso hasta que te topaste con él.

Mátalo y todo esto acabará...»

Temblorosamente, acercó la mano a su cuello...

Sería...tan fácil...

«Mátalo...»

«Mátalo...»

«MÁTALO»

Rodeó entonces su cuello con la mano...

...y se fijó en la herida que aún tenía.

Su mano...su mano herida cuando...

_El chico la vendaba, preocupado por él incluso después de lo que había pasado._

_Aunque...te regeneres...estabas sangrando mucho..._

El brazo comenzaba a temblarle, al tiempo que se mordía el labio, sin poder retirar la mano pero sin poder tampoco apretar.

_Cloud..._

_...había cogido la mano vendada, besándola al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí, con fuerza, con ternura, mirando la venda..._

_No...quería hacerlo..._

«¡MÁTALO, MALDITA SEA!"

NO.

No, no...

Bramando, apretó la mano de un tirón, y, con furia, se golpeó, una, y otra, y otra vez, jadeando cuando consiguió calmarse, respirando con prisa...

Tenía...tenía que acallar esa voz...

Tenía que...

¿Sefirot?

Alzó la cabeza, apretando los dientes al ver que el chico estaba despierto, rabioso al ver su cara de susto...

...aunque lo frenó su preocupación.

Cloud tragó saliva al verlo así, sin saber cómo reaccionar... .

Tentativamente, el chico adelantó la mano, acariciándole la cabeza...

Y Sefirot la apretó, sin dejar de mirarle entre jadeos, en alerta, como un animal herido, pero relajándose en cuanto notó que el chico sólo quería calmarlo.

Con cuidado, Cloud adelantó la otra mano, acariciando la espalda de Sefirot, que lo abrazó temblorosamente pero con firmeza.

Olvidó completamente la furia al ver que el chico no parecía querer sacar partido de su debilidad.

Todo lo contrario...

El chico sólo lo abrazaba, sin preguntar nada, dejando que se calmara en silencio.

_Sefirot...miente._

Aeris no se podía creer lo que acababa de leer en la pantalla.

Pero... ¿no os estaba ayudando?

Eso...creíamos.- respondió Zack, temblando- Angeal...tiene que explicarme en qué miente. ¡JODER! – con un grito, tiró el móvil.

¡No había querido creerlo, pero ésa era la evidencia!

¡Joder!

¿¡Qué se traían todos entre manos!

Notó entonces la mano de Aeris en su hombro.

Zack...estás haciendo lo que puedes. – le susurró ella. - De verdad. Tienes...tienes que tomarte un descanso, por eso Angeal hizo que te dieran la baja.

Nena...

Venga, deja esto por un rato. Por favor. – le rogó. – Vamos...a pasear, ¿vale?

Está bien... – suspiró Zack...

...sin olvidar recoger el móvil.

Tenía que estar pendiente de Angeal... .

Sefirot consiguió tranquilizarse del todo al buen rato, sólo centrándose en cómo estaban.

Entonces lo miró...y sintió ternura al verlo así, aparentemente tan pequeño entre sus brazos.

Él...realmente no quería irse.

De hecho...ahora se daba cuenta.

"Te está volviendo blando. Te lo avisé. ¿Es que no recuerdas? ¿Es que quieres tirarlo todo por la borda? ¿Es que no te ha bastado esa maldita pesadilla?"

Apretó los dientes, notando toda la vieja rabia que había sentido todos esos años, desbordada antes de...

Inspiró.

Era cierto.

Cloud...conseguía que se olvidara de esas cosas aunque fuera por un rato.

¿Estás mejor?

Vio preocupación sincera en esa pregunta.

Sí. –dijo Sefirot, seco... para suavizar el gesto al notar que apretaba sin violencia la cabeza contra su pecho.

Con cuidado, tratando de que su rabia no saliera, se separó, dándole la espalda.

Cloud...duerme...aún es pronto.

Entonces, fue a incorporarse.

Pero notó que el chico le cogía del brazo.

¿No puedo ni despedirte? Siempre...te vas sin decirme nada.

Sefirot trató de sonar tajante.

Me voy en dos horas.

Yo...puedo dormir luego. – trató de insistir Cloud.

"Que no quiere estar contigo. ¿Hay que dibujártelo o qué?"

El chico apretó los dientes, más cuando Sefirot se alejó al baño, sin mirarlo..

Era verdad... ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Bastante que tenía que dar gracias por lo de ayer, conociéndolo.

Dio un puñetazo en la cama.

¡Siempre iba a depender de sus caprichos! ¡Siempre!

Y eso...hacía que tuviera una bola de angustia asfixiándole en el pecho...

Ayer...había estado a punto de decírselo.

Y...ahora...

Con fuerza, se dio un tortazo, furioso consigo mismo.

¡Plaf!

¡Era idiota!

¡Plaf!

¡Idiota!

¡Plaf!

¡Idiota!

De pronto una mano lo paró.

¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

Pero se dio cuenta de que Sefirot estaba ahí de nuevo, mirándole, vacilante, y sentándose de nuevo en la cama al ver su expresión, sin soltarle el brazo.

Giró nervioso la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio por su expresión preocupada.

Te quiero.

¡NO!

Mientras...mientras no se lo dijera...aún...

Las manos le temblaban.

Oyó que Sefirot decía algo, pero no sabía qué.

Vete. Por favor...vete ya.

Sefirot se preocupó aún más al ver que no parecía oírle. Mierda...

¿Te encuentras...? – empezó el mayor.

Pero Cloud lo enmudeció de un beso mientras le acariciaba el pelo, fundiéndose con él en un estrecho abrazo contra su cálida piel aún desnuda, sintiendo que el mayor pasada la sorpresa se dejaba llevar, tumbándose despacio sobre él y correspondiéndolo con dulce pasión... .

Lo necesitaba.

Ahora más que nunca.

Cloud jadeó entre sus caricias, deseándolo, deseando que se parara el tiempo así, que no existiera pasado, ni su crisis, ni nada...sólo eso...

Gimió al notar que Sefirot acariciaba su entrada mientras sus sexos endurecidos se frotaban, cada vez de forma más firme...pero tuvo una idea...

Sefirot jadeó con sorpresa al notar que el chico se separaba...y sonrió al ver que tentativamente lamía su miembro, acariciándolo con los labios.

¿Qué te pasa ahora? - murmuró, entre sorprendido y contento.

Eso casi hizo que el chico se separara, avergonzado.

Pero gimió cuando el mayor lo correspondió, atrapando su trasero y engullendo su miembro con ansia.

Cloud siguió tratando de engullirlo auqnue lo aún más difícil que Sefirot le metiera un dedo...dos...

Gritó cuando le metió tres, haciendo que se corriera en su boca, con violencia, tanta que quedó jadeando y temblando en la cama.

Hasta que vio que Sefirot se incorporaba, limpiándose la boca...y sintió un acceso de terror al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Yo...lo siento...yo...no...

Pero lo calló un fuerte beso de Sefirot, que lo tomó casi de golpe, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer en ese fieramente tierno abrazo que hizo que volviera a excitarse, a gemir como nunca lo había hecho, a besar a Sefirot tratando de luchar con su lengua por el control, a protestar cuando el mayor se separó, a gemir cuando, dándole la vuelta, lo tomó por detrás... .

Sefirot lo apretó fuerte, muy fuerte, tratando de retrasar su cada vez más inminente clímax, acariciando al chico sin descanso, más cuando lo notó temblar, haciéndole olvidar todo lo de antes, haciendo que olvidara toda la rabia, todos los malos deseos...

Cloud... – gimió, divertido cuando el chico giró la cara, besándolo torpemente.

Qu...quiero ver...te... – jadeó el chico...

Entonces Sefirot le mordió el cuello, poniéndolo de perfil y disfrutando al ver su cara colorada, su sexo a punto de estallar en su mano entre sus piernas entreabiertas...

Te...Sefirot... – gimió el chico, apretándole la mano, con fuerza, mordiéndole el lóbulo con furiosa urgencia.

Te quiero.

Te quiero... .

Eso hizo a Sefirot moverse con aún más abandono, sin poder controlarse ya...

Y entonces Cloud gritó, gritó como loco, gritó en su clímax que justo acompañó al momento en que Sefirot lo inundaba, gritó aferrándolo, gritó a pleno pulmón:

¡Te...TE QUIERO! ¡TE QUIEROOO!

Y con eso, se derrumbó en brazos de Sefirot, jadeando, al borde del desmayo.

El Presidente Shinra, satisfecho, terminó su desayuno.

Iba a ser un buen día, pensó...

...pero sus ilusiones se desvanecieron en cuanto su secretaria le dijo desde su despacho:

Señor. El doctor Hojo está aquí.

Mierda...Hojo, de nuevo.

Tomó aire antes de decir:

Que pase.

Y con eso, las puertas se abrieron y el científico entró.

Shinra sintió náuseas al ver su asquerosa sonrisita.

Hacía tres meses que no había dejado de ver su fea cara.

Y siempre con lo mismo.

Si no fuera por todo lo que le había hecho por el programa de SOLDADO...

Pero ya estaba bien, joder.

Inspiró, cortando a Hojo antes siquiera de que este empezara a hablar.

Mire, lo que tenga con Sefirot lo habla con él. A mí no me meta de por medio.

La sonrisa de Hojo se acentuó aún más.

No se lavó tanto las manos hace unos años, presidente. ¿O no recuerda usted quién me metió presión para...?

Con eso el presidente dio un brutal golpe en la mesa.

¿Qué cojones quiere? ¡Esto no es más que una pataleta por haber perdido a Strife! ¿Es que no le bastan los que vinieron antes, o qué? ¿Y total, qué ha descubierto? ¡Nada más que copias defectuosas de Sefirot!

Strife podría no haberlo...

¡Váyase si no quiere que tire todos sus experimentos fallidos por el retrete!

Hojo entonces perdió la sonrisa.

¿En serio quiere que me vaya? No sé...necesito alguien que me controle la lengua, ¿sabe?. Además...¿ignora lo que pasó hace un par de noches?

Con eso, el Presidente quedó lívido.

No...no lo ignoro. ¿No...no se llevarían...? - aventuró.

Nada. O si lo hicieron, lo disimularon muy bien.

Con eso, el Presidente respiró tranquilo, pero recuperó los nervios al ver que Hojo lo miraba insistentemente.

Mire...Hojo...estamos siguiendo sus indicaciones, desde hace años. Hemos monitorizado todo, todo, desde hace tres meses... ¿Qué más quiere?

Acceso al documento 34ZB.

¿Para qué lo necesita?

Digamos...que para refrescarme la memoria...

Mire...se lo voy a dar, pero ni usted puede saltarse el tiempo de espera. Dos días. ¿Estamos?

Estamos.

Y con ello, se fue y Shinra pudo respirar.

Maldito hijo de puta de cabrón...

¿Qué...coño le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

Cloud trataba de recuperar el aire, tan exhausto que ni siquiera notó que Sefirot se separaba de golpe.

Pero...se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio la fría expresión del mayor.

Más que fría...inquisitiva.

¿Qué...qué había hecho ahora?

¿Es que...no había querido oírlo...o...?

Se fijó entonces en que el mayor...

¿¡Temblaba!

Cuando consiguió hablar, su voz salió extraña, rabiosamente temblorosa, como si empujara las palabras a través de los dientes apretados sin quitar la vista del chico.

Es una broma, ¿verdad?

El que el chico sólo lo mirara con miedo y extrañeza hizo aumentar su furia mientras la voz de su madre aullaba en su cabeza, machacona, insistente, con razón hiriente como el fuego, grabándose poco a poco en su cerebro:

«No le hagas caso...miente más que habla.¿Cómo puede estar a gusto contigo después de todo su entrenamiento? ¡¿CÓMO COÑO VA A QUERERTE? ¡ELLOS SON INCAPACES DE HACERLO, YA TE LO DEMOSTRARON! ¡NO LO NECESITAS! Es una trampa para que bajes la guardia...».

¡RESPÓNDEME! – bramó, furioso, casi tirándolo de la cama.

¿Por...por qué crees...?

¿¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE HE HECHO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO?

¡POR ESO NO QUERÍA DECÍRTELO! – gritó Cloud sin pensar.

Con eso Sefirot quedó parado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cloud se contuvo, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Era...por eso. Porque...pensaba que simplemente te divertía tenerme aquí – dijo, sintiéndose mejor ahora que estaba dicho – Que era tu juguete...y ía...miedo de decírtelo... pero... - apretó los dientes - te quiero desde siempre...me lo creas o no... .

Pero...

...antes de darse cuenta, estaba cayendo hacia atrás mientras Sefirot evitaba que cayera, mirándolo sin expresión.

Un hechizo de sueño...

...otro más...

No...

Sin poder evitarlo, quedó dormido, siendo lo último que vio la imagen de Sefirot dándole la espalda.

Angeal inspiró.

Estaba...cansado.

De todo.

De mirar archivos, de todo lo que había descubierto.

Tenía...que haber una forma de...

Apretó los dientes.

Le gustaría que pudiera haber una forma de destrozar a Shinra en un tribunal...destrozarlo, completamente.

Si alguien se enteraba de que había descubierto que habían utilizado a cientos de jóvenes para experimentos con MAKO...

Casi estaba pensando no decírselo todo a Zack. Con que uno de los dos se jugara el cuello, sobraba.

Se imaginaba su reacción al haber recibido

Sefirot.

Había vuelto ya.

Estaba allí.

El sol acarició la cara de Cloud, que se removió en la cama.

Eso le hizo reaccionar.

En la cama.

Estaba en la cama.

Se levantó, corriendo...y se quedó apoyado en la puerta al ver que le estaba esperando un bol de cereales en el comedor.

No llevaría mucho tiempo ahí.

Inspiró, tratando de no pensar en los recuerdos que le venían del día anterior mientras se sentaba a comer.

Había...sido patético... pensó para sí.

"Sí, lo fue, en verdad... ¿y te tengo que recordar el ridículo de esta mañana?"

Se mordió el labio al recordarlo todo: cómo lo había necesitado, lo que le había confesado...

La cara...de Sefirot...su reacción...

¿Por qué...?

_Es una broma, ¿verdad?_

¿Por qué...había reaccionado así?

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Y...¿qué habría estado soñando?

«¿Es que te importa? ¿Le confiesas que lo amas, te trata como una mierda y de mentiroso y te importa?"

¡Era cierto, joder!

Meneó la cabeza, con furia, tratando de ignorar el ataque que estaba empezando a venirle al recordar cómo se había girado, cómo... .

Dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

¡No tenía tiempo para eso!

Jadeó, inspirando, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por acompasar la respiración...hasta que pudo alzar la cabeza, con una decisión en ella.

No sabía de cuánto tiempo dispondría para averiguar cómo salía Sefirot de allí...y a dónde iba, o qué hacía.

Con eso, comió lo que le quedaba del bol y lo dejó en el fregadero, vistiéndose.

Ya tenía algo que hacer mientras estuviera solo, pensó, consiguiendo evaporar con eso la angustia del día anterior.

Y lo iba a hacer bien.

Sefirot.

Era...algo extraño.

Nunca le había visto esa expresión.

¿Qué...estaría tramando?

Fue a adelantarse...pero éste lo frenó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hojo.

Casi gruñó al ver que el "científico" casi se avalanzaba físicamente sobre Sefirot...y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la frustración de Hojo cuando el otro le dio la espalda como si no lo hubiese oído, cerrándole la puerta en las narices y torciéndole las gafas.

Pero su sonrisa se evaporó al ver que Sefirot había desaparecido.

Jodeeer...

Con resolución, intentó seguirlo, tratando de adivinar su ruta.

Tenía que hablar con él, y vamos que si iba a hacerlo.

Por sus muertos que iba a hacerlo.

Cloud jadeó, exhausto.

Nada.

No...había encontrado nada.

Ni una puerta útil, ni una ventana que se abriera...¡INCLUSO HABÍA BUSCADO TRAMPILLAS Y NADA!

¿Qué...más tenía que hacer?

Jadeó.

Se ahogaba.

Se ahogaba...

Mierda...el ataque otra vez...

Se abrazó el cuerpo.

Vio...un frasco, un frasco dentro de una cajita amarilla que "casualmente" Sefirot había dejado en el comodín.

Flores de Bach.

Con pulso tembloroso, sacó el prospecto junto con un pequeño frasquito y leyó lo impreso.

_Las Flores deben tomarse 10 minutos antes o 10 minutos después de las comidas, en una dosis de cuatro gotas disueltas en un vaso al menos cuatro veces al día..._

¿Tomarse para...?

Enseguida lo encontró.

_Las Flores de Bach son una serie de esencias naturales utilizadas para tratar diversas situaciones emocionales, como miedos, soledad, desesperación, estrés, depresión y obsesiones._

Se...lo había traído antes de irse, y dejado a propósito donde pudiera verlo.

«Tíralas por el váter. No las necesitas. Sólo quiere que se lo agradezcas, ¿es que no lo ves?"

Apretó el frasco, volviendo a hacer un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

A tientas, se levantó y buscó un vaso de agua, siguiendo las instrucciones y cerrando los ojos.

Inspiró, empezando a notarse más despejado poco a poco.

Sí...se preocupaba por él, tenía que admitirlo...

Pero...

Meneó de nuevo la cabeza y fue a dejar el vaso en el fregadero, mirando distraídamente los cables del horno, la nevera, el microondas y... .

Entonces algo llamó su atención.

Un momento...

¿Había...un cable de más?

No...bah...tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas.

Pero...

Se acercó un poco más.

Ahora que estaba tranquilo, sí que veía algo raro.

Mierda...con esa cocina por en medio no podía verlo bien.

Con todo el cuidado que podía, empezó a hacer palanca para ver hasta dónde llevaba el cable sobrante.

Venga...

Venga...

¡BINGO!

Estúpido crío, pensó Hojo, furioso, frotándose el golpe de la frente. Tendría que llevar las gafas a arreglar.

Pero aun así sonrió, volviendo a dirigirse a su despacho.

Sabía que si lo que tenía en mente no hacía reaccionar a Sefirot, nada lo haría.


	13. Convivencia Confesiones II

**CONFESIONES II**

Angeal quedó de piedra.

Estaba en el despacho de Sefirot...y nada.

La puerta abierta de par en par.

Y ni rastro.

Era...

¿Cómo si hubiera desaparecido?

Menuda mierda de SOLDADO estoy hecho, pensó Angeal con furia.

A toda prisa, cogió el móvil.

¡BINGO!

Cloud veía cómo el cable estaba saliendo, y no precisamente a un conector: estaba en un agujero...

...y eso quería decir o el exterior u otra habitación.

Inspiró, más al darse cuenta de que no sería tan fácil.

Aparecía sólo la pared desnuda.

Pero no había leído ni visto pelis de misterio para fallar ahora.

Y conociendo a Sefirot, podía ser muy posible que hubiera algo oculto...No, algo seguro.

Con tiento, apoyó las manos, buscando...

Pero un ruido le hizo separarse de golpe.

¿Pasos?

Eso...

¡LE CONFIRMABA QUE TENÍA QUE HABER UNA PUERTA!

Pero no era cuestión de que Sefirot lo pillara encontrándola...

Así que a toda prisa corrió hacia la habitación, metiéndose en la cama y aguantando la respiración, esperando oír algo que le dijera por dónde estaba la puerta.

Pero...

...un sopor lo adormeció, poco a poco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Zack y Aeris miraban la pantalla, fijándose en los horarios de los barcos.

Y Zack se notaba cada vez más furioso.

Desde luego, Angeal había acertado de medio a medio.

Ese desgraciado había imaginado que nadie se preocuparía de comparar los horarios.

-No...había ninguno antes de ayer. – chirrió Zack, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Pudo...venir en avión? – aventuró Aeris. - ¿O en helicóptero?

Zack lo estuvo pensando, y negó:

-Gracias por la idea, nena, pero no: nos habríamos acabado enterando, hubiese usado el helipuerto. Y...Sefirot dijo claramente que vendría en barco. Si no...

-No habría tardado tanto – concluyó Aeris. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. – Zack... ¿Y...dónde pudo estar? Su casa ya la comprobaste. Y estuviste allí. ¿No...no viste nada raro?

-Ya... – murmuró Zack, estrujándose el cerebro... ¿Qué cojones habría estado...?

Pero un pitido en su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Angeal, 15:30.

_Sefirot se me ha escapado..._

-¿¡CÓMO!

Aeris se quedó parada por el grito, más cuando vio que su novio se vestía a toda prisa y empezaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-¡¿Zack, que pasa? – gritó, siguiéndole como podía.

Zack saltó en la moto, y entonces le gritó:

-¡NENA, QUÉDATE AQUÍ!

-¡UN PIJO! ¡YO ME VOY CONTIGO!

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Aeris había saltado tras él en la moto y le estaba apretando la cintura.

Apretando los dientes, le puso el casco y arrancó.

Tenían que ir a SHINRA cagando hostias.

_Notaba una mano que apretaba fuertemente la suya, medio en sueños._

_¿Se...firot?_

_Le...había prometido que dormiría con él._

_Y..._

_Sonrió levemente al reconocer su pecho contra su cara, apretando débilmente la presa. Notó entonces una mano que le acariciaba con brusca ternura la cabeza y le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente._

Medio dormido, se dejó hacer, notando una leve caricia, algo temblorosa, pero firme.

Al rato, notó que el sopor de la fiebre lo iba dejando y empezó a abrir los ojos...

...y quedó de piedra al notar que estaba solo de nuevo.

¿Qué...qué había sido...?

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Se levantó, recorriendo despacio la casa, con cautela.

No se oía nada.

Pero...

Sabía que no había sido un sueño.

Se acercó despacio a la otra pared, apoyando el oído.

Nada.

Cerró los ojos, intentando afinar...

Y los abrió de golpe.

Un rumor.

¿Máquinas?

No sabía...pero...era algo...algo mecánico...

Bien.

Ahora...tenía que encontrar la apertura...

...o algo contundente...

A toda prisa, buscó por la casa.

**Angeal.16:28.**

_FALSA ALARMA. NO SE HA IDO DE SHINRA._

¿Eh? – murmuró Zack, parando la moto, estupefacto.

Entonces...

Mierda...qué podemos hacer...¿Dónde ha podido...?

¿Su casa estaba cerca, no? – sugirió Aeris.

Zack lo pensó...sí, lo estaba...pero...¿tanto para que Angeal pensara que no se había ido?

De todas formas, tenían que probar...y si estaba en SHINRA...

A toda prisa, tecleó un mensaje para Angeal.

Zack. 16:30

_Vamos a su casa. A ver qué oculta._

Angeal tuvo ganas de reventarle a hostias.

¡Jodido kamikaze!

¿¡Y como que "vamos"!

Fue a salir a toda prisa...

-Perdona por no haber podido hablar antes. Quería asegurarme de que nadie nos observaba.

Pero Sefirot le cortó el paso.

Entonces tuvo una idea repentina.

-No pasa nada. A mí también me ha subido la paranoia.

En silencio, decidió que les daría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Sefirot entonces le ofreció la silla de su despacho, pero Angeal la declinó.

-Tengo un poco de prisa.

-Pues seremos breves – dijo Sefirot - Bueno, empecemos por el principio. Te mosqueó lo del recluta Strife.

-Exacto. – zanjó Angeal. ¿No te pareció demasiado casual?

-Sí...la verdad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sospechando, y esto fue la puntilla. Y más que Hojo andara por allí.

-¿No sabías nada?

-Ya te dije que lo intuía, Angeal. Ese cretino es capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes que hasta ha falsificado firmas de varios mandos?

Angeal quedó parado por un momento.

Pero pronto reaccionó.

Sonaba...¿muy oportuno, no?

Agradeció que su sorpresa fuera tan visible, pues así Sefirot creería que le creía a pies juntillas.

Siguiendo el juego, preguntó:

-¿Y por qué tanto interés? ¿Lo sabes?

-Está obsesionado con "repetirme".

Ahora su sopresa fue auténticamente genuina.

-¿Repetirte?

-Quiere creer que es posible un ejército como yo, y por eso elige a los que reaccionan tanto al MAKO.

¿Sabes...dónde...?

-Si lo supiera, te ayudaría.

-¿Y por qué SHINRA...?

-No sé cómo, pero Hojo les tiene cogidos de los huevos...

Zack paró la moto delante de la casa de Sefirot, ayudando a bajar Aeris.

Nada más hacerlo, ésta tuvo un extraño temblor, como si hiciese mucho frío.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Zack, preocupada.

-Parece deshabitada...

-Hombre, es normal...ha estado de vacaciones.

-No...me refiero a eso. Fíjate.

El joven entonces se fijó en que la entrada tenía telarañas.

Aeris tenía toda la razón. Con lo escrupuloso que era Sefirot, era rarísimo que nada más llegar no hubiese limpiado.

Y...las ventanas, tenían una gruesa capa de polvo.

Aeris se estremeció.

-Noto...como si algo malo hubiera pasado aquí.

Zack se mordió el labio.

Cuando Aeris tenía esos presentimientos...

Pero una vibración les hizo mirar al móvil.

Angeal 17:30.

_No he podido retenerlo más. SALID DE AHÍ KGANDO OSTIAS. YA._

Cloud gritó de frustración, dándole un golpe a la pared que la hizo retumbar.

¡NADA!

¡NI TRAMPILLAS, NI MARTILLOS NI NADA!

¡EN HORAS NO HABÍA VISTO NADA!

Jadeó, gritando en sueños...

...de lo que se dio cuenta cuando unas manos lo acariciaban, alejando la pesadilla.

¿Qué...?

Sefirot suspiró, tratando de darse prisa por mirar todas las carpetas e irse al despacho.

Bastante tenía con despistar a Angeal.

Tenía que dirigirlos hacia Hojo.

De todos modos, ¿no mentía, no? Además...le convenía que entre ambos se quitasen de en medio, de una manera a otra.

No quería tener que hacerle nada a Angeal.

Pero...quedó parado.

Pasos.

-Vuelve a tu cama.

Cloud permaneció en silencio, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿No me has oído? Vuelve. No quiero volver a pillarte tirado en la alfombra.

-Ya...he dormido mucho.

Con eso, Sefirot, furioso, cerró la carpeta de un golpetazo.

El chico sintió un escalofrío al ver su mirada.

Era...

...era la del primer día.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. – dijo Sefirot en un tono tajante.

-No tienes por qué venir entonces. ¿No tienes trabajo?

-¿Y desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

Eso hizo que el chico se enfureciera.

-Primero me secuestras, luego me encierras y yo no puedo siquiera...

...pero lo silenció el que Sefirot lo encajara en la pared apoyando sus manos contra ésta mientras su suavemente amenazador murmullo le acariciaba el oído:

-Te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario: eres mío, Cloud. Y por eso puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana contigo. ¿Lo entiendes de una puta vez?

El chico no contestó, cerrando los ojos mientras notaba que le besaba el cuello con posesiva ternura.

-Lo que tú pienses no puede importarme menos. Y sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo.

Cloud apretó los labios, notando que el pecho le ardía.

Pero... ¿por qué?

¿Por qué reaccionaba así si...?

-No...paras de decir que me amas... – replicó...y gritó de dolor cuando Sefirot le mordió en el cuello, con rabia.

Pero pronto jadeó al notar que le lamía el mordisco, de tal forma que le hizo notar que podría derretirse, más cuando sus manos se deslizaron de una manera ya demasiado conocida que antes le había hecho rogar que no parara al tiempo que lo hacía sentarse sobre la mesa.

-P-a...ra... – murmuró con toda la voluntad que tenía, apretando los labios para no gemir temblando, rezando porque no le notara el estado en el que estaba.

-¿Por qué? – le replicó Sefirot, fijándose en su expresión. Sonrió. Estaba claro que el chico también quería.

Bien...eso...sí podía controlarlo.

Y...con suerte...

Con suerte...

Podría hacer que estuviera tan alejado de él como hacía un par de meses.

Eso de pronto hizo que parara un momento, mirando al chico.

¿Qué...?

Hazlo, joder. Que se sienta culpable, y que te odie. Es mejor para él. Lo sabes.

Así...él no...

Al ver eso, Cloud trató de apelar a ese lado que le conocía, a ese lado que sólo le mostraba de cuando en cuando.

-No quiero. Por favor...

-No es eso lo que parece...

Eso le hizo tratar de golpearle con toda la fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo, con la fuerza de la humillación.

-¡DÉJAME!

Pero Sefirot lo silenció con un brutal beso, que lo tiró en la mesa mientras el mayor le cogía las manos, sujetándolo, haciéndolo gemir en el beso con desesperación mientras le desvestía con ganas, con prisa, acariciando su erección.

-¿Lo ves? – le susurró Sefirot con peligrosa dulzura en el oído – No estoy haciendo nada que no quieras...

Cloud tuvo ganas de gritar de impotencia.

¡¿Siempre iba a ser así?

¿SIEMPRE!

Para pasmo de ambos, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en la alfombra.

Cloud le había rajado la cara con el cuchillo.

Apretando los labios, el chico lo esgrimió, saltando de la mesa antes de que un pasmado Sefirot pudiera reaccionar.

-¡DÉJAME! ¡EL QUE SE ESTÁ CANSANDO AHORA SOY YO! –aulló, fuera de sí - ¡SI TE ACERCAS TE MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-¿TÚ A MÍ? –rió Sefirot con suficiencia...pero por dentro no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado antes con otro trozo de cristal.

Tenía...que quitárselo antes de que esa idea le pasara otra vez por la cabeza.

-¡YO A TI! – gritó Cloud, sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de buscar una salida...

...pero en ese mismo momento Sefirot le arrebató el cuchillo.

Sin pararse a pensar, Cloud huyó, sin mirar atrás, cerrando una puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te encierras en la habitación? ¡Muy inteligente! –se burló Sefirot.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que casi estaba allí, pero movió el mueble a toda prisa contra la puerta.

Casi enseguida escuchó el brutal choque de Sefirot contra la puerta, que casi tiró el mueble.

-Tal vez empiece a aburrirme de tanta tontería, ¿sabes? Aprovéchate mientras puedas.

Se cansará de mí...

Lo sabía...

"Claro que lo sabías, imbécil"

No...no te vayas...no te vayas así...

Quedó parado cuando lo escuchó detenerse.

Un suspiro.

-Ábreme.

Ante su silencio, escuchó un sonido por debajo de la puerta y del mueble.

Un...cuchillo, aún más grande que el anterior.

-Toma. Ábreme.

Esgrimiendo el cuchillo, Cloud corrió un poco la puerta, lo justo para poder verle la cara...

...y la mano de Sefirot entonces le acarició la cabeza, febril.

No lo he dicho en serio.

Era...lo que estaba entendiendo en esa dulce caricia.

Pero...

Con un violento portazo, Cloud se apartó, temblando y volviendo a esgrimir el cuchillo.

-No soy tu juguete. –dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo – No...puedes hacerme esto y luego venir, acariciarme y que te perdone. ¡NO PUEDES!

Silencio.

Un largo silencio.

-Te...llevaré a donde cuiden de ti.

Y con eso, desapareció.

Angeal estaba cabreadísimo.

Había conseguido escabullirse de SHINRA después de que Sefirot hubiera acudido a una llamada del Presidente...

...demasiado oportuna, a su entender...

...y había tratado de seguirlo, pero...

¡Mierdaaaa!

Sefirot lo había despistado otra vez.

¿Cómo cojones lo había conseguido?

Entonces, Angeal se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante rato que había recibido otro mensaje.

**Zack.18:01.**

_NO HA VENIDO._

¿Cómo...?

Justo en ese momento notó la vibración de dos mensajes.

**Zack.19:57.**

Nos vemos en casa.

Sefirot.19:57

Mañana tenemos que hablar. Stoy en mi casa. Nos vemos en el Centro.

Angeal no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Suspirando con alivio, envió otro mensaje:

**Angeal. 19:58.**

Como vulvas a pgarm un susto así, te arranco las plotas. Venid para acá. Nos veremos en tu casa.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un toque de Zack.

Cloud intentaba juntar ánimos para levantarse y seguir rastreando dónde podía haber una puerta, y aun así se sentía incapaz de levantarse, y no sólo por la fiebre que le había vuelto a subir.

Me ha dejado...

No quiere verme, así que me ha dejado.

¿Los juguetes sólo se ven cuando se quiere jugar con ellos, no?

Soy un iluso...

"Sólo lo eres si te das por vencido..."

¿Ahora me animas?, pensó con amargura.

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que él piense, si está claro que a él no le importa lo que pienses tú?"

Cállate. Sólo...

Cállate.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y suspirando con alivio cuando lo consiguió.

Se fijó en que ya era muy tarde.

Je...no he comido nada en todo el día, sonrió con amargura.

Tomó igualmente las Flores, tratando de calmarse...pero dio igual.

Golpeó furioso la cama.

¡MIERDA!

Se levantó con ese golpe, jadeando cuando estuvo de pie.

La salida...

Tenía...que pensar en la salida...

Pero devolvió.

Jadeó, contra el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

Sefirot, sentando en la habitación que realmente era la entrada de la casa,se frotó las sienes con los dedos, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nunca...se había sentido así...

Como...si quisiera físicamente arrancarse una parte de sus pensamientos...

No...joder...no...

_¡TE QUIEROOOOO!_

"Je, menudo crío histé..."

¡CÁLLATE!

Pudo notar el estupor en Jenova incluso ahora, sobre todo por el silencio en el que la había sumido.

Silencio que estaba a años luz del que había mantenido en ese primer mes...

Sintió un acceso de rabia.

Ese mes...

Sí que había estado calladita y sin molestar...

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Había estado así hasta que se había ido esas dos semanas.

"No...hijo...no...¿en qué estás pensando? Yo sólo quiero tu bien..."

Pero Sefirot la ignoró y tecleó algo en el ordenador.

Estuvo un buen rato buscando, luego encontró lo que buscaba, rellenó un cuestionario con todos sus datos falsos, preparados para una emergencia así...

...y notó que el pulso le temblaba antes de clikear en "Aceptar".

Era...

...una decisión difícil...

Entonces paró.

Acababa de oír algo...

Y un olor desagradablemente conocido que le hizo darle definitivamente a "Aceptar" antes de entrar a toda prisa.

Angeal inspiró, tratando de mantener la calma.

Los vio llegar...

Y notó algo extraño.

Aeris se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Y Zack...

Estaba mortalmente serio. De hecho, su expresión apenas cambió

-Pusiste el huevo con lo de que mentía. Aeris notó algo raro nada más entrar, no muy lejos de la entrada.

-¿Qué habéis entr...? – pero Zack lo silenció sólo con la expresión de sus ojos.

Y sin más preámbulos, el joven le enseñó a Angeal el móvil, y el mayor contuvo la respiración.

No se veía muy bien al principio, porque estaba oscuro, pero en cuanto uno se fijaba se veía que Zack...había destrozado una pared...

...y tras ella se veía un zulo, un zulo diminuto, con una cama, sin luz...

...y con ropa...de talla pequeña...

-Todo...este tiempo...lo ha tenido...vivo...en su casa. – musitó el mayor, teniendo que sentarse.

Era...imposible...

El sopor de la fiebre iba y venía hasta que notó un paño húmedo en la frente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sofá, con Sefirot sentado a su lado y ofreciéndole un cuenco de sopa casi sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar las flores en ayunas? – dijo el mayor, exasperado.

Cloud no contestó, sólo mirando al plato.

-Tienes fiebre otra vez. – dijo el mayor en el mismo tono – Por hacer el idiota.

-¿Qué más...?

Quedó parado cuando el mayor lo besó.

Con cuidado, le acercó un poco de sopa, pero el chico ni se resistió ni abrió la boca hasta que prácticamente notó que casi le quemaba los labios.

Entonces, poco a poco, con paciencia, Sefirot consiguió que comiera un poco más de la mitad, parando para darle un respiro.

-Si sigues así, te pondrás aún peor. – dijo, aún más exasperado. No, joder... era lo que había querido evitar.

Pero el chico ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Te importa?

Por toda respuesta, Sefirot le enseñó unos papeles.

Eran...de ingreso, para un hospital psiquiátrico.

Casi se le cayeron.

Sefirot...

¿Iba a ingresarlo?

Si...había dicho miles de veces que no iba a librarse de él...

Un ataque de pánico amenazaba con caer sobre él.

Abandonarle...

Iba...se había cansado de él e iba a abandonarle...

"¡NO SEAS GILIPOLLAS Y APROVECHA! ¡PUEDES HUIR! ¡PUEDES PONERLE UNA DENUNCIA QUE SE CAGUE! ¡ES LO QUE SE MERECE! ¡ESO LE PASA PORJUGAR CONTIGO Y LUEGO QUERER LIBRARSE DE TI!"

No...

Eso...eso no es cierto...

¿Por...por qué si no ha elegido un hospital poniéndose en riesgo? ¿Por qué...se arriesga a que puedan encontrarme? ¿A que pueda escaparme?

Y...

Vio la expresión de la cara de Sefirot.

La mirada...de justo antes de decirle que lo amaba por primera vez, pero ahora más amarga, más triste.

-No quiero ir. – dijo el chico, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-No se trata de que quieras o no. – replicó Sefirot, tratando de resultar tajante - Si no vas, empeorarás.

-Mejoraría si me creyeras.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Sefirot tembló.

-No es...que no te crea, es que no sabes lo que dices.

-¿Qué...quieres...?

Sefirot negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes ni idea. ¿No...te ha bastado lo de ayer? Te llevaré donde te cuiden y luego... . Cuando te pongas mejor...te darás cuenta de que...

-¡Te dije que ya lo hacía antes! – gritó Cloud, exasperado... y de pronto cayó en la cuenta - ¿De...verdad es a mí a quien intentas convencer?

Eso fue como si le hubiese dado a Sefirot una bofetada.

El mayor se quedó parado...

...y para su sorpresa, en lugar de atacarle, lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza, como si temiese que se fuera a desvanecer.

-Dí...dímelo otra vez.

Parecía...casi tan niño como él.

Cloud, despacio, le devolvió el abrazo, notando que con eso temblaba más.

-Te...quiero. Te quiero... – le susurró, al oído, sintiendo ternura al notar que se quedaba quieto con esas palabras, como mecido por ellas – Te...quiero mucho, Sefirot.

EL mayor sólo apretó el abrazo, en silencio, acariciándole la cabeza.

Volvía...a llorar...como la otra vez, como sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía...

En silencio, Cloud le apretó la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

Como la otra vez...pensó que era mejor no decirle nada.

No sólo por miedo a su reacción.

Notaba...que le dolía el pecho al verlo así.

¿Por qué...reaccionaba así cuando le mostraba afecto?

Como... ¿si no se lo terminara de creer?

¿Por qué?

¿Y...qué habría soñado la otra vez?

Realmente...no sabía...

-No volveré a hacerte daño.

Ese murmullo lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

Lo miró, y en la cara de Sefirot no vio más que seriedad...y...

-Nunca más. Te lo prometo, mi amor.

Perdóname.

Y...sabía que no se refería sólo a...

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de alivio comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas a pesar de que intentó contenerlas, sin poder hacerlo ya cuando Sefirot le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarle ahora sin amargura ni tristeza, sólo preocupación y...

Sefirot le secó con ternura la mejilla, cogiéndole la barbilla.

-No llores.

-Es que... pensaba... que...

-¿Qué me divertía? – murmuró Sefirot – Dilo.

Cloud temblando asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir.

-¿Por qué...ahora me entiendes tan bien...y antes no?

Sefirot no respondió, sólo le secó las lágrimas con sus labios, acunándolo mientras se iba desahogando por un buen rato.

Era...una buena pregunta.

Antes...apenas lo había visto como...

Como...

-¿Por...qué? – repitió Cloud, algo más sereno, mirándolo a la cara.

Entonces Sefirot supo la respuesta.

-Porque fui un estúpido. Aún no sabía lo que eras para mí.

-Y... ¿Qué soy para ti?

"¡NO!¡NO HIJO! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!"

Lo volvió a ignorar.

Trampa o no...

Él...que no había dudado en masacrar a los rebeldes de Wutai, que nunca había vacilado a la hora de decapitar ni eviscerar a nadie, que habría matado gustoso a Hojo si ese desgraciado no conociera sus debilidades, que habría eliminado a toda Shinra, que estaba dispuesto a masacrar todo sin remordimientos...

No podía matarlo...

No podía hacerlo.

A él no.

A Cloud no.

«No...hijo...no quiero perderte...no...»

Pero, de pronto, dejó de oírla.

Ya no podía oírla.

Y, al menos en ese momento, tampoco le importaba.

De hecho...fue como si se le quitara un mundo de encima.

Todos...pagarían.

Todos...menos... .

Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Cloud...era...

-Eres lo único...que merece la pena salvar... .


End file.
